All That Is Love
by Faith-o-saurus
Summary: So the Titans have made it back from Tokyo..now let's continue Robin and Starfire's romantic adventure. Definite humor, hormones, jealousy and more. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Edited chapter 1! Well, pretty much just changed the formatting, since I'm ashamed to admit that I barely even read it. My TT feels just aren't strong! **

**Anyway, formatting edited. **

* * *

"Tofu eggs and bacon from everyone!"

All of the Titans groaned.

Cyborg stood up quickly and grabbed the pan out of Beast Boy's hands. "Man, no one wants to eat this shit! Now ya'll, I'll make some _real_ food." Cyborg glared at Beast Boy, whom returned it just as vehemently.

Raven rolled her eyes and sighed, taking a sip of her tea. "Boys."

Beast Boy turned to her and wiggled his eyebrows up and down. "What about us, huh? You know we're irresistible," He glanced at Cyborg. "Well, we know _I'm_irresistible."

Raven rose an eyebrow and Cyborg's 'hey!' could be heard from a mile away.

"Friends! I ask you to stop the arguing please!" Robin pulled Starfire gently back down in her seat next to him, giving her a small smile. Starfire turned her attention to him.

"You know they aren't going to stop, Star."

Starfire sighed and leaned against Robin's shoulder. "Yes, I admit this. But I would still greatly enjoy breaking the fast with our friends in peace."

Robin laughed and ran a hand up and down her shoulder. "I'd like to see that day."

"Hey! No lovey-dovey at my table!" Both of the teens turned their attention to Cyborg, whom currently had a finger pointed in their direction.

Robin turned slightly red and scoffed. "We weren't."

Beast Boy chuckled and jumped over to his seat. He clasped his hands in front of him and batted his eyelashes. "Oh Starfire! Let me rub your arm!" Robin glared at the shape-shifter, but let it go. He figured that if they couldn't get a rise out of him the teasing would eventually stop.

Cyborg went over and took a seat next to Beast Boy and across from Robin. "So Rob, taken your girl on a date yet?"

Robin rubbed the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly. "Well..ya know..it never really crossed my mind."

Both Beast Boy and Cyborg raised an eyebrow. "Dude, you suck at being a boyfriend."

Robin looked about ready to pounce on the boy, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him in his place. He turned to see Starfire, who was currently smiling innocently.

"Robin, I would very much enjoy a date. May we..?"

Robin instantly calmed and smiled boyishly at her. "Uh, yeah that would be..fun. Sure. How about tonight? We could ya know, go see a movie or something. Or go out to eat. Ya know, whatever you want to do."

Starfire beamed and nodded. "I would greatly enjoy going out to dinner with you Robin!"

He let out a relieved laugh and nodded. "All right, it's a date."

Beast Boy made an 'awww' noise, but Raven smacked him upside the head mid-aw. He rubbed his head and glared. "Hey! What was that for?"

Raven merely looked over at him in a bored fashion. "Because you're too immature for your own good."

Beast Boy stuck out his tongue.

"My point exactly."

He quickly retracted his tongue and crossed his arms, moving down in his seat and murmuring angrily to himself. Starfire giggled and Robin sighed.

He stood up slowly and crossed his arms, his expression turning serious. "All right team, time for training."

Beast Boy and Cyborg groaned loudly in protest, to which Raven rolled her eyes.

"Come on boys, time to exercise." She pulled the two along and Robin gave her an appreciative smile.

He then turned to Starfire and took her hand, having her stand up. "Come on, let's get to it."

She nodded and walked with Robin to meet up with their friends in the training room. When they made it to the hallway, all three were already clear from it, most likely almost to the training room.

"Well they're quick."

Starfire nodded and started to slightly swing their intertwined hands. "Yes, they are quite rapid. Let us make with the haste, Robin!" She began to drag him along to the training room, Robin making a yelp of surprise. He thought he felt his shoulder move out of its socket; he was already getting sore and the training hadn't even started yet.

"Uhh, Star? Mind..giving me my arm back? This kinda hurts."

Starfire instantly dropped his arm, her eyes widening. "Oh! I vehemently apologize Robin."

Robin sent a strained laugh in her direction, trying to play it off as he rubbed his shoulder. "It's fine Star. No harm done." Starfire bit her lip and looked uncertain, but left it alone.

Soon enough they were at the training room with the others waiting. Beast Boy jumped out and flung his arms up in annoyance. "Dudes! Could you be any slower?"

Robin glared at the boy, but then slowly turned his mouth up into a smirk. "Well since you're so excited to train, how about you do first? And you really need to work off all that energy, so let's put you up a level from normal."

Beast Boy stared at his leader. "Dude, so uncool." Robin shrugged and Beast Boy made his way to the platform, readying himself for the bell.

Robin's voice came over the speaker. _"All right Beast Boy, ready?"_

He nodded dramatically, so Robin could see. A second after that the bell rang, and Beast Boy was off.

"So, how do ya think the little grass stain will do?" Cyborg leaned back in his chair, his arms behind his head. Robin shrugged and kept an eye on the boy.

Starfire smiled a bit uncertainly. "I am sure Beast Boy will succeed. Do you not agree, Robin?"

Her eyes had turned on her boyfriend, whom scratched the back of his neck."Well.." Her eyes turned hard. "Yeah! Totally!"

The hard look immediately turned into a smile. "I was sure that you would agree, Robin."

He heard Cyborg snicker and Robin threw a glare in his direction. "Something funny?"

Cyborg didn't lose the grin on his face. "Oh, no Robin. Nothing at all." Cyborg's voice turned low as he looked out on the field. "_whipped."_

Robin turned quickly in his direction, his teeth bared. "What did you-"

"Robin please, what does Cyborg mean by 'whipped'?" Robin's face went blank and Cyborg burst out into laughter; even Raven had to laugh at that one.

"Uh..it's nothing Star. I'll tell you later." She seemed unsatisfied with the answer, but took in nonetheless. Robin then turned back to Cyborg. "I am _not_ whipped. Raven?" He turned to Raven in search of help on his case, but she simply shrugged.

"I think I'll go with Cyborg on this one."

Robin's eyes instantly narrowed. "Traitor." Her face stayed stoic as he glared at her. He finally turned around and looked for Beast Boy - he was only one decoy away from being done with the course. _"Good job, Beast Boy. You're almost done."_ He saw Beast Boy nod quickly before turning into a T-Rex to bite off the head of one of the large robots. He broke through the rest of the robots easily, all being smaller versions of the one. He sprinted to the finish line and rose his hands up in the air, breathing heavily.

"Totally - huh - pwned - huh- that!" He turned into a hummingbird and flew over to the rest of the Titans, reverting back to his human form. "Hey Rob."

Robin raised an eyebrow.

"I think we should do duels! Also, I think you and Starfire should go first." Robin was about to object, knowing fully well that Beast Boy was just trying to get back at him, but stopped at his girlfriend's voice.

"Oh yes Robin! Let us!"

He turned slowly to her. "Star, I don't think that's a good idea. What if I hurt you?"

Starfire raised an eyebrow and an out-of-character smirk appeared on her face. "Oh no Robin, more so what if _I_ hurt _you_?"

Robin's concerned demeanor instantly turned competitive and his own smirk grew on his face. "We'll see about that." Both rushed down to the platform, readying themselves.

_"All right ya'll. First one down for ten seconds is the loser. Ready, set...go!"_

Robin ran at Starfire and front flipped to kick her back, but she easily swept out of the way and counter-attacked with a low-powered starbolt.

Robin quickly whipped out his bo-staff to have the ball of energy bounce off and then smirked."You're going to have to do better than that, Star."

She growled and her hands lit up. "We shall see." She flew at him with immense speed, catching him off guard as he tumbled to the ground, Starfire on top of him and his bo-staff falling to the ground behind him.

"Oh no you don't.." Robin pretended to be down for the count, to which Starfire rose her eyebrows.

"I am..victorious?"

Robin sighed and feigned deflation. "I guess so..hah!" He quickly pushed her off and grabbed his bo-staff as Starfire caught herself by flying before se landed harshly on the ground.

"I did not find that humorous."

Robin shrugged, conceited grin plastered on his face. "Well, when you're in battle it won't be humorous either." She glared at him and prepared herself for another blow which was soon to come. Robin ran after her, bo-staff held ready for an attack.

The gleam of the metal to the sun as she threw a starbolt in his direction. "Agh!" Starfire squinted her eyes from the rays and spotted Robin on the ground, rubbing his head. A hand made its way up to her mouth as she gasped. "Robin! I apologize profusely, are you the all right?" She knelt down next to him and helped him slowly sit up.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." He tried to laugh, but it soon turned into a grimace. "Let's uh..try and stick below the head though, all right?"

Starfire bit her lip and nodded. "Agreed."

_"Haha, nice Star!"_Cyborg's voice boomed from the intercom. She smiled sheepishly as Robin groaned.

"Mind helping me up?"

She nodded and stood up, taking Robin's hand and helping him stand upright. She inspected him carefully, spotting a bump on his head. "Oh! I am truly sorry, Robin." She leaned in and kissed his head, Robin frozen in shock.

_"Hah, yeah! Get some!"_

Robin's shoulders moved up to hide himself.

Starfire's brow furrowed. "What are we to get, Robin? Is it not customary to kiss a wound on this planet?"

He turned to her. "Yeah, it is. Those two idiots just can't help themselves sometimes." He pointed in their general direction.

She nodded and then looked confused again. "What did they mean by 'get some'?"

Robin's eyebrows rose. "How about later St-"

"No, Robin. When you say that, later never comes."

Robin sighed and nodded. "Fine. It's like..getting intimate."

Starfire's mouth made an 'o' as she nodded. "I..see. Then Robin, perhaps tonight after our date, you shall 'get some'?" Starfire turned away from him and strutted back to the others.

Robin was frozen in shock.


	2. Chapter 2

**All right, here's the next chapter! I decided it would be all right for me to post another once since I only have one more chapter of "Meeting in the Middle".**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Robin was pacing in his bedroom, his eyes glancing at the clock every few seconds. It was 6:35 PM. Star and he had agreed to have him go "pick her up" at her door at 7:00 for dinner; Robin felt that it had to be somewhat more like a date, therefore going to get her. He was already completely set to go, with a dark pair of slacks and a black button up, the first few buttons undone. He also had on a pair of black loafers and kept on his ever-present mask. Despite wanting to feel as much like a normal teenager while out, secret identities are secret identities. He had sprayed on some cologne Starfire had gotten him for his last birthday; Aqua di Gio, he believed it was called.

He glanced at the clock again. 6:37. He groaned and continued pacing, his hands shoved his hands in the pockets of his pants. He let out a breath and resisted the urge to check again.

"Why is this taking so long…" He stopped pacing and went to sit down on his plain white bed, glancing around his room in a bored fashion. Everything was simple and white. "I seriously need to think about redecorating."

He flopped down so he was lying on his bed, his legs still bent so his feet were still planted on the floor. Again, he had to resist the urge to look at the glaring clock on his nightstand, which was proving to be quite a feat. He didn't know why he was so nervous and anxious to take Starfire out; after all, the hard part had been taken care of, which was making her his girlfriend in the first place. This was a normal thing that normal couples did all the time…so why was his stomach doing flips? He sighed and closed his eyes. Sometimes being a superhero was more trouble than it was worth or more so being trained by the Batman was more trouble than it was worth.

"Goddamn you Bruce…it's your fault I'm so emotionally retarded." He looked at the clock. 6:40.

* * *

Starfire was vehemently searching through her closet, tearing out every fancy piece of clothing she owned. She had dragged Raven into the room with her despite the dark girl's protests.

"Oh, Raven, there are so many items to choose from!" She continued throwing items on her bed, just narrowly missing Raven.

"Yeah…" She took in a breath and continued watching Starfire throw clothing, just focusing on not get hit with the flying hangers and fabrics.

Starfire closed her closet and walked over to her bed, looking over all the items. Her brow knitted as she started to sort through the items and put them into ensembles. "Raven, please, which necklace would go with this certain ensemble?"

Raven glanced down at the outfit, which consisted of a mauve-colored silk shell, a smoky gray tweed pencil skirt and a pair of skin-toned heels. "Uh...that one?" She pointed to the closest necklace to her, a dark beaded and silver necklace.

Starfire's eyes lit up. "You are correct, that would look wondrous! Thank you, Raven."

Raven raised an eyebrow, and then shrugged.

Starfire looked carefully over the ensembles she had created, and then looked to Raven. "Please, which outfit do you like?"

Raven skimmed over the bundles of clothing, actually considering the choices. She thought back to where Robin had told her he was taking Starfire, then back to the clothing. "Uhh…that one." She pointed to one of the middle outfits.

It was of a short body-hugging dress, the top of it a pale pick and the bottom half cream. The top part also looked as though it had been wrapped around to add texture to the piece. This was paired with a pearl bracelet and a pair of sparkly silver heels, and a nude clutch to complete it. Starfire had also chosen to wear a cream-colored trench coat over top of it for on the way to the restaurant.

Starfire inspected the outfit, holding her chin and her index finger placed on her lips, and then nodded. "Yes…this one is quite nice. I thank you for your assistance."

"Yep." Raven stood up to head for the door when Starfire grabbed her wrist and dragged her back down. Raven raised both eyebrows and waited for Starfire to explain.

"I will require assistance for my hair and makeup. Please, will you stay?" She batted her eyelashes and put on an innocent face.

Raven sighed. "Fine, but it's already 6:30 so we better hurry."

"Oh, yes, of course!" She grabbed her dress and was about to head to the bathroom when Raven called her name. She turned to face the empath.

"You're going to want to do your hair and makeup first so you don't ruin the dress."

Starfire nodded and then went back over to place the dress down. "Of course! Then let us 'get to it'!" She walked over to her vanity and looked over to Raven.

Raven rose from the bed and walked over to her friend, motioning for her to sit down. "All right, what do you want done with your hair?"

Starfire furrowed her brow. "I am…not certain. Perhaps you could surprise me?"

Raven just stared at her for a moment. "Uh, sure." She inspected the bundles of red locks and bit her lip. She finally decided on what to do and got to work.

"Raven, do you ever think of the dating?"

Raven stopped her work momentarily, and then went back to it after she got over the shock of the unexpected question. "Not really. Why?"

Starfire shrugged. "It just seems that you and Beast Boy seem to have a…connection. I was simply curious."

"Me and Beast Boy? Where did you get that idea?" She tilted back slightly in surprise.

Starfire giggled. "Well, the way you two act…it is that of a married couple!"

Raven about choked at this, but chose to ignore it. "Well, there's nothing there. Trust me."

"Of course, Raven. I still believe you would make the 'cute couple'." She smiled at the uneasy look on Raven's face. They fell into silence while Raven finished up her hair.

"There, done."

Starfire looked in the mirror, inspecting her new hairdo. Raven had done a simple loose ponytail, which she draped over Starfire's right shoulder. The pieces were all curled the same way, as to make a sleek curled tail. Small pieces of hair framed her face. Starfire smiled. "I love it. I thank you for your assistance, Raven.

Raven nodded, still uneasy from their previous conversation. "Don't mention it."

"Now I shall do my makeup quickly, and put on my dress. Again, I thank you." Starfire stood up and smiled at her friend and went to grab her makeup bag.

Raven nodded. "Yep. I'll see you when you get home, Star." She walked over to the door and out, her teeth clenched when Starfire made one last jab at her and Beast Boy. Starfire's giggles dissipated once the door had been shut.

Starfire went back to work and put on her dress swiftly, spinning in front of the mirror. She took a deep breath and smiled, then looked over at the clock. It was 6:59. She went and sat down on her bed, expecting a knock any second. Right as she hit the bed there was a knock.

"Star? Ya ready?"

A smile instantly appeared on Starfire's face. She stood up and walked over to the door. She opened it and was greeted with quite a nice sight, and made a show of looking him up and down. "My Robin, you look quite 'hot'."

Robin blushed slightly and scratched the back of his head. "Heh, thanks. You look really good, Star. Like, really." He tried to keep his eyes from wandering, but the tightness of her dress made it hard for him not to stare. "Ready to head out?" He held out an arm for her to take.

She put her arm through his and smiled up at him. "Please, let us go." She turned and began walking with him down to the common room.

Once there, they were met with a serious Cyborg and Beast Boy. Cyborg had the keys to the T-car in his hands.

"So, you two are going out." Cyborg and Beast Boy went to circle Robin.

Beast Boy crossed his arms and mustered the most serious expression he could. "So…when do you plan on being back, huh? When?"

Robin raised an eyebrow and gave an amused smirk. He crossed his arms and decided to humor them. "Probably around 10ish. Hey Cy, toss me the keys? Don't want to get all messed up on the motorcycle." He winked at Starfire, his confidence all of the sudden skyrocketing. She giggled at the motion.

Cyborg raised an eyebrow. "Sure, but if I find any funny business has been goin' on in my baby, then ya'll will have hell to pay." He held the keys out for Robin to take.

Robin grabbed the keys and shook his head. "Don't worry, Cy. We'll be good." He grabbed Starfire's hand and hurried out the door before the two could muster any other words.

* * *

Robin grabbed Starfire's hand and led her up to the front desk, smiling at the host.

"Hi, we have a table reserved for two. It's under-"

"Robin. Right this way." The man smiled at him and began to lead him through the restaurant. Robin raised his eyebrows, then looked to Starfire and shrugged.

The host stopped at a table right by the large full-size window that faced the many city lights.

Starfire's eyes widened and sparkled. "Oh, the sight is glorious!"

Robin smiled and sat down at the table, his eyes glued to the beautiful Tamaranean in front of him. "Yeah, it is."

Starfire noticed him staring at her and blushed. She took her seat as well, waiting for the waiter to come. Both noticed how everyone around them were glancing at them and talking in hushed tones.

"Robin?"

Robin made a noise to let her continue.

Starfire glanced around. "Why are all of these people so interested in us? Surely they are all used to us by now, yes?"

Robin sighed. "You'd think. They're really just all hyped up because it's you and me on a date. Y'know how people are with this kind of stuff."

Starfire nodded. "Yes. I often realize that all of your earthly 'gossip' magazines mostly consist of such things-"

"Good evening. May I take your orders?" Both turned to see the waiter at their table, a calm smile plastered on his face. One couldn't help but notice that the man was quite good-looking; he had dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes, his smile showing his perfect pearly whites.

He locked eyes with Starfire. "What can I get you to drink, my dear?"

Robin raised an eyebrow and sized up the man in front of him, his arms crossing. Starfire giggled uneasily and played with her hair. "Perhaps…I shall have a virgin strawberry daiquiri."

The waiter gave her a lopsided grin and nodded. "An excellent choice. Have you had it before? I'm sure they will prepare it special for such a brave superhero as yourself."

Starfire smiled slightly at the man, unable to meet his gaze. "Well…I am sure it shall be good." She looked over to her boyfriend. "Robin? What would you like?"

Robin smiled at Starfire, and then dropped it instantly as he looked at the waiter. "Just give me a coke."

The waiter kept his gaze on Starfire. "Well I shall have those prepared as quickly as possible." He kept eye contact with Starfire as he turned to leave.

"Wow." Robin gave a skeptical glance in the direction the waiter left. "What was up with him?"

Starfire's brow furrowed. "He seemed…nice. Do you not agree?"

Robin gave her a look. "Nice? He was practically ready to pounce on you!"

Starfire bit her lip and played with her hair. "Well, he did not. Please Robin, he is our waiter."

"Well don't expect me to give him a very good tip." He looked up to see their waiter make his way over to them again. He took in a deep breath and put on a stoic face.

"Here are your drinks." The man, which by nametag was Will, set down Robin's drink without a glance, and then turned to Starfire with the same smile as before as he placed her drink in front of her. "Are you ready to order sweetheart?"

Robin slammed a fist on the table. "All right, this has got to stop. You're shamelessly flirting with _my girlfriend_ while we are trying to enjoy a nice dinner. Seriously."

"I'm sorry you think that, sir. I'm merely being friendly." He gave Robin a big fake smile.

Robin scoffed. "Calling her sweetheart and _my dear_? Right. Friendly. A little too friendly for my taste-"

"Robin, please stop." Robin's head whipped to Starfire and was met with an angry gaze.

Robin's face scrunched up. "Are you serious Starfire? Don't tell me that you don't see what this guy's doing."

"Sir, I assure you that I'm just being…_nice_." Will smiled sweetly at Starfire and bent down to kiss her hand. Starfire cut her gaze briefly to Robin as she bit her lip. She pulled her hand back slightly and smiled at the man.

"You have got to be kidding!" Robin stood up and walked away from the table and toward the front entrance.

"Robin!" Starfire stood as well and rushed after him, leaving the waiter to stay at the table. She caught up to Robin, who was currently pacing back and forth with his hands on his hips as he looked up at the sky.

"God Star…" He glanced at her and continued pacing. "I-I'm sorry. But honestly, you saw what he was doing."

Starfire sighed and walked over to him, placing a hand on his upper arm as she gently moved to rub his arm. "He was a bit…forward, but Robin, you know there is no need to worry."

Robin nodded as he looked away from her. "Well, you could have at least _tried_ to stop him. You just sat there and giggled. Really, Starfire? You couldn't have just ignored him?"

Starfire gave Robin a disbelieving look. "Robin, stop this. You are being irrational. Quite frankly, it is rather offending." She shook her head and looked up.

Robin sighed and waved his hand once. "Whatever. Let's just go eat." He began to walk back toward the restaurant.

"Robin! Stop!" She flew over to him and grabbed him by the arm. "This is ridiculous! I will not have to act this way on our first date." Her eyes were glowing, her grip hard.

Robin just kept a permanent glare on his face. "Starfire. Come. On." He gripped her arm with his other hand.

Starfire held his gaze. "No."

Robin finally sighed and rolled his eyes behind his mask. "Whatever. Let's just go home. Obviously the night is ruined." He jerked his arm out of her hand and walked stiffly to the car.

Starfire groaned and began to follow him, murmuring something about overreacting boy blunders.

* * *

**I love an overreacting Robin. Read and Review m'dears.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This story is just so much fun to write :) Fights are fun!**

***Ahem* Anyway, enjoy. Oh, and thanks to Star of Airdrie for making my life much easier by showing me the art of the whole quotes with actions thing. Now I remember it for all of my stories, and they all seem to flow better :)**

* * *

Starfire sighed and looked out the window, her arms crossed. She glanced over at her boyfriend, who was currently glaring at the road, his grip tight on the steering wheel. She looked back out the window, deep in thought.

She huffed, fed up, and turned to face Robin. "Robin? Please, why are you so angry?"

At first she didn't think he was going to respond, but then he let out a rushed breath and glanced at her. "Why? You wanna know why? Take a guess."

Starfire's eyes shifted uneasily, somewhat intimidated by Robin's cold demeanor. "All I know is it is because of the waiter at the restaurant. Yes, he was doing the flirting with me, but I did not respond! You have no reason to be angry with me." She was now completely facing him, her arms flailing.

Robin gave a rueful chuckle. "You didn't do anything to stop him, either. What do you have to say about that?" Now his angry glances were coming more often, and she knew he was having trouble focusing on the road at the moment.

"I was simply being polite, Robin. It would be improper for me to reprimand the man in a busy restaurant and you know that. Which is what you did." She turned back in her seat and folded her arms, her face defiant as she looked out at the road.

Robin growled. "Oh, so I'm _improper_ now? Really, Starfire? You have got to be kidding me!" Suddenly he jerked the car to the side of the road, earning a squeak to come out of Starfire at the sudden inertia. He turned off the car and ripped his seat belt off to turn fully to her. "How can you fucking act like nothing wrong went on? Are you fucking kidding me?"

Starfire glared at him. "I would prefer it if you would not use such crude language, Robin." She could clearly hear Robin's deep breaths in a desperate attempt to calm himself down as he looked up at the roof of the car.

Robin took one more breath and then looked at her once again. His lips seemed to fold into themselves as he seethed. "You don't want me to use such language around you? Well maybe if you would stop being such a bitch, I wouldn't have to." Robin's eyes instantly widened at himself. He knew he was in trouble now.

Starfire gasped and her eyes turned murderous. "I cannot believe – no, I will not let you sit here and talk to me like this. I shall do the walking home." She ripped off her seatbelt and pushed the door open, getting out quickly. She took off her heels and began to power walk away from the car and toward the tower.

Robin groaned, his previous anger vanishing into worry at her reaction to him; he was surprised as well when those words came out of his mouth. Shit.

Robin turned on the ignition and drove slowly up the road so that he was at the same pace as his angry girlfriend. He rolled down the passenger window. "Starfire! Get in the car. I'm sorry, all right? Not for the restaurant thing, but for calling you a bitch."

Starfire stopped and stood stock still. Robin began to smile, thinking that she was giving in.

He quickly realized he was mistaken when she turned toward him, a fire in her eyes that he had never seen before, and hoped to never see again. He gulped.

Starfire took in a breath, her eyes wild. "That is an awful apology! You will apologize for calling me the 'bitch' –" Robin winced at this. Starfire was never one to swear. "But not for your overreaction? How could you possible still believe that you are the one correct on this issue!" She was now breathing heavily, her small fists balled in righteous fury. It was a wonder that starbolts had not lit up.

Robin could feel anger begin to swell yet again, but tried to suppress it for his own safety. After all, his girlfriend _was_ an alien warrior princess. Translation: do not piss her off.

"Starfire, get in the car. We'll talk about it when we get home."

She turned her head away from him and angled it up, her arms crossed. She then lifted off the ground and headed toward the tower.

Robin swore and rolled up the window, racing back to the tower. Luckily when he got back everyone else seemed to have cleared the area, which meant no confrontations. He was fairly sure that Starfire would have gone to her room to change, so that was his first stop.

"Starfire, open the door." He knocked, hoping he wouldn't wake up any of his sleeping teammates. There was no answer, though he knew she was in there thanks to the small movements he could hear from within. He sighed and knocked again. "Star, I know you're in there. Open. The. Door." His patience was quickly thinning.

He was just about to bust the door open when it suddenly slid, revealing the Tamaranean.

She kept a steady glare. "Come in." She said this gruffly, quickly turning to go back in her room before he had the chance to respond. She went down and sat on the edge of her bed, her face turned from him and arms crossed.

Robin stepped in hesitantly, half expecting a trap of some sort. The door swished shut behind him and he made his way to sit next to the girl on her bed. She still refused to look at him as he placed a hand on her forearm.

He gripped her arm a bit tighter and licked his lips once. "Star? Will you please look at me?"

She did not.

Robin sighed and let his shoulders slump. "Can you at least let me explain why I'm so angry? I mean, you know, not the front feeling, but why I'm actually do angry?" He felt Starfire relax slightly, though still quite tense.

She turned to him, her face blank. "I am doing the waiting."

He nodded quickly, bring up one leg to rest on the bed as he turned face her fully. "Well, I mean, I'm angry that the guy was all over you and you didn't do anything – wait! Let me continue." He said as she was about to give an angry retort. He sighed and continued. "But it really isn't that. I mean, I know you didn't mean to lead him on and stuff – that means to essentially make him think you're interested in him even though you're not – but still, I'm just…like this. I don't know. You know I'm not good with this kind of stuff."

Starfire studied him, and he began to feel slightly nervous. He fidgeted under her gaze.

She let out a large breath and lazily splayed out against him, tired. "X'hal Robin, I do most definitely know you are not good with this 'stuff'." She shook her head against him, where she was nestled up against his shoulder. "But please…think before you act. And do not think this means you are off the hook. I will forgive the restaurant incident considering you somewhat just admitted your wrong, but I am still quite angry at you calling me the bitch."

Robin groaned. "I didn't mean it! It just…came out. I'm sorry. Really, really sorry. Seriously." He brought an arm around her and brought her up on his lap so her head was now nestled up to his chest. He inwardly cheered when she allowed him to do this.

She sighed softly and then nodded. "I am hoping you are the sorry. I do not appreciate you calling me that. But just because you are sorry does not mean I am still not hurt by it."

He nodded and tightened his grip. "I know. I understand. You know how I can get when I'm angry; I act without thinking. Which is odd, since that pretty much goes against everything I was taught." He let out a light laugh, and felt relieved when he heard a small breathy laugh come out of Tamaranean.

Starfire picked her head up and peered at him. "Robin, I shall forgive you for now. Please, let us seize the fighting."

He nodded happily. She smiled and brought herself up slightly to reach his lips.

Robin let out a small content sound as he moved his mouth against hers and gently brought her farther onto the bed. He loved the feel of Starfire's fingers running through his black tresses and deepened the kiss, his hands slightly squeezing her hips, He moved one hand to support his weight as he laid half on top of her, his other hand coming to box her in.

She pulled away and began to trail hot kisses down his neck, earning a moan from the boy wonder. She pushed him over onto his back and climbed on top of him, kissing him yet again.

Robin brought his hands to the small of her back gently grazing the zipper on the back of her dress. He played with it, zipping it up and down, too afraid to actually remove it. He ended up zipping the whole thing down when he felt Starfire nudge his hand.

"This dress is becoming quite uncomfortable. I do not believe I will be able to sleep in it." She pulled away from him and stood up, sliding the dress down her body. Robin's eyes followed the dressed all the way until it had completely slid off of her slender frame, and then his eyes instantly went up to his girlfriend.

Starfire walked over to the bed, pulling out the covers. She looked at Robin expectantly. "Shall you be sleeping in here tonight?"

Robin was still preoccupied at the image of his half-naked girlfriend to respond, and he could feel himself getting…_excited_. A blush crept on his cheeks as he brought up his knees to his chin to hide a certain part of himself. "Uh…"

Starfire's eyebrows furrowed as she studied her boyfriend. Comprehension came as she watched his small movements, with his legs up in an abnormal matter. She decided it wwas time for some payback. "What is wrong, Robin? Are you uncomfortable?" She let a smirk graze her lips as the blush darkened.

Robin cleared his throat and shook his head. "N-no. Not at all. Uh, just let me…" He tried to move to the covers without revealing his arousal.

Starfire swallowed a laugh as she watched him try to hide his apparent want for her and trained her eyes to the noticeable bulge in his pants. "Robin, please, is there something in your pocket?" She pointed to the area.

Robin's breath hitched, his whole body frozen. He just stared at her. "Uh, _no_, well – "

Starfire got up on her knees so she could get closer to him and pulled him up to the covers. "Hmm, if you will not show me then I will just have to get it myself." She reached for his pants, and Robin's eyes widened unbelievably wide.

When her fingers grazed over the tip he let out a throaty moan. "S-Star, you shouldn't do…" His eyes closed behind his mask, trying to get a hold of himself.

Starfire removed her hand and pulled him down under the covers, giggling. "Robin, you do not sincerely believe I do not know what that is. If you are not aroused by me, your _girlfriend_, then I would be doing something wrong, correct?"

Robin was still completely red as he drew the covers up to his chin. "Uh…I guess?"

She smiled and nodded, moving over to him to nestle up against his chest. She closed her eyes, one hand positioned on his chest comfortably. "Let us sleep."

Robin sighed and nodded. "Yes, please." He closed his eyes, slowly drifting off.

* * *

**Hahahaha, poor Robin. Goodness, I love making him uncomfortable. If that was a sport, I'd be the captain.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter for you! I am currently watching multiple episodes of Will & Grace, plus I just had a coffee, so I'll be up for a while. Therefore, update! **

**Ahem, anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

Robin woke up groggily and rubbed his eyes. He disentangled himself from Starfire and sat up in the bed, stretching. He yawned and looked down at the sleeping girl next to him; she was on her stomach with her head turned toward his body and tufts of hair pulled over her face. He smiled at the cute image and brushed some of the hair away.

He lay back down and pulled her back on his chest, stroking her hair gently. He sighed, content, and closed his eyes with a smile.

"_Yo, Star! You up, girl? I'm about to go work on my baby, and I know how you like to help." _A knock sounded as this was said.

Robin went ashen and stiffened, completely at a loss. His first instinct was to jump out of the bed and escape out of her large windows, but thought against it considering he didn't have his utility belt in her room and the drop would be about seven stories. He instead held his breath despite what little this would do.

"_Star? Ya there? Helloooo._" Another knock.

Robin bit his lip and inwardly groaned. Couldn't he just leave? He then heard Cyborg conversing with another person.

"_Dude, just open the door! How much could it hurt?_" The voice was obviously that of Beast Boy.

Robin's panic went tenfold. Now he wouldn't have to deal with only Cyborg, but Beast Boy too. And he was about to open the door…

Robin wanted to yell out for him to stop, but that would give him away. He then wanted to hurry and hide, but for some reason his whole body was paralyzed. Now he could only expect the inevitable.

The door busted open and a green blur raced in. "Rise n' shine, Star! C'mon, let's – " He stopped dead in his tracks. He looked at the scene in front of him with wide eyes.

Robin was frozen in fear. He really didn't like the look on Beast Boy's face.

Suddenly, Beast Boy's face contorted and then broke out in laughter. "D-dude! This is _classic_! Haha, Cyborg get in here!"

Robin's face went even paler as he watched the cybernetic teen walk through the door and laughed along with Beast Boy. "Oh man! This is good stuff."

Somehow Robin was able to find his voice. "Guys, _get the fuck out!_" He jumped out of the bed and ran at the two, who immediately ran out the door in fear. He could still hear their giggling down the hall.

Robin rubbed a hand over his face and sighed. "Damnit." He then looked over at Starfire and walked to her side of the bed, gently shaking her shoulder. "Star? Starfire, wake up."

The sleeping girl let out a tired groan and turned over; her eyes squinted from the overbearing light coming through her window. She yawned and held up a hand to shield her eyes with. "Good morning, Robin. I trust you slept well?" Her voice was still husky with sleep.

He gave her a small smile and rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh, yeah. But we need to get up. Beast Boy and Cyborg just walked in on us."

Starfire's eyebrows knitted together. "But..why would they walk into my room unannounced? That is not very polite."

Robin gave her a bemused look. "Have you met those two?"

Starfire giggled and made to get out of the bed and to her closet. When she began to undress, Robin became uncomfortable.

"Whoa! Uh, Star? You do know I'm still in here, right?"

Starfire turned toward him nodded. "Of course, Robin. On my planet such things as nudity – and in this case, only half – are not frowned upon."

Robin's face was burning as he watched her continue, and he had to will himself not to become aroused. "Ah, well it's different here. _Very_ different." He turned away from her to give her privacy. He heard her giggle at his actions and continued to get dressed in silence.

Robin and Starfire walked into the ops. room, the latter somewhat reluctant. When he hesitated to step through the door, Starfire gave him an amused look.

"Robin, I am sure they will not say anything. Please, let us go break the fast." She grabbed his hand to pull him through the room.

"Look who decided to get outa bed! Thought you two would be staying in there all day." Cyborg winked and Beast Boy snickered.

Robin groaned in reply, putting his head in his hands. This is exactly why he did not want to come out of the room.

"Boys! It is completely unnecessary for you to be doing the 'jabs' at Robin and me. You should not have come into my room without approval, as well."

Both boys rubbed the back of their necks, unable to come up with an excuse. Robin wasn't sure to be embarrassed that his girlfriend was fighting his battles or relieved that she shut them up. He decided to just stay neutral and took her hand, leading them to the kitchen.

He nodded to the table. "Go ahead and sit down, Star. I'll cook us something. Chocolate chip pancakes sound good?"

Starfire's eyes twinkled. "Oh yes! That sounds most delicious, Robin." She bounced slightly in her seat.

Robin smirked at her and began to get the ingredients out. He stole a glance at the boys, who were now playing their game and trying to stay unnoticed by Starfire. He laughed softly to himself and shook his head; it was amazing how much women could strike fear in a man's heart.

Robin finished cooking up their breakfast and piled the pancakes onto two plates. "Hey Star? Can you grab the syrup?"

"Of course, Robin." She smiled softly and stood up, going to go grab the syrup. Robin set the plates on the table.

Starfire brought the syrup back and sat down next to her boyfriend. "I thank you for the pancakes. They are always most delicious!"

"Hey! Since when have you made breakfast? You never make us breakfast!"

Starfire glared at Cyborg, and he instantly shut up and turned his attention back to the game. Starfire smiled to herself and shook her head, quite amused. "Men can be so strange sometimes…"

Robin smirked and jabbed her lightly in the ribs. "What was that now?"

She pretended to be sheepish, and then grinned cheekily.

Robin cleared his throat and took a bite, and then turned to the vivacious redhead. "So, anything you wanna do today? Y'know, since our date was kind of…ruined, last night." He shrugged his shoulders and sunk a bit lower in his seat.

Starfire smiled. "Perhaps we shall go to the park after breakfast?"

"Sure thing. Let's just finish up here and then we'll go." He smiled and continued to eat quickly. Starfire giggled at his childish antics. He took their plates and placed them in the sink. "Ready?"

Starfire nodded and led him out.

"Oh Robin, the park is wondrous. We do not have such things on Tamaran." She watched the children play at the nearby playground and smiled.

Robin smiled sweetly at her. "Yeah…hey, you know, you never really talk much about your life on Tamaran. I'm surprised, since you always tell us about the traditions and food."

Starfire fidgeted slightly, becoming a little unnerved. "Well…yes, I do not. This is because I get the home-sick feeling." She smiled. "Such things as the past are not necessary."

Robin nodded. "So, what do you think of Earth?"

Starfire moved into a more comfortable position with her legs out in front of her and her hands set back for support. She looked up at the right corner and smiled, coming up with the right words. "I greatly enjoy it. I must say, when I first came to this planet – which I am sure you remember –" She giggled and Robin smiled fondly. "I did not expect to meet such wonderful people. I am truly grateful to be here with you all. To be here with _you_."

Robin's smile grew slightly more as he leaned in and kissed her, touched by her words. It was strange to him, how he could become so much more relaxed around her. Before they were dating he still had trouble with that, mostly because he was trying to keep his feelings from her. "I'm happy you're here too."

Starfire opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by a little girl with dark hair and blue eyes. She came closer and smiled bashfully.

"Are you Robin and Starfire?"

The two turned to the young girl and smiled. Starfire nodded. "Yes, that is us. Please, what is your name?"

The girl bit her lips and played with the hem of her skirt. "Marina."

Starfire smiled again. "That is a very pretty name. Please, come join us. Your parents are nearby, yes?" The little girl nodded and pointed over to the couple a few trees away, currently preparing the food of their small picnic.

She bit her lip again. "Can I ask you a question?" Both nodded. Marina cleared her throat and became slightly braver in her confrontation. "My sister said that you two are gonna get married and have babies. Are you really?"

The look on the two superheroes' faces was priceless.

Robin made a choking sound and scratched the back of his head fervently. "Uh, well, no. Well, not _now_. I mean – oh god." He rubbed his hands over his face. "We're just, ya know, dating. We're not thinking about _that_ yet. I mean, seriously." He laughed nervously when he saw the look on Starfire's face.

Starfire crossed her arms. "What is so unpleasant about this thought, Robin?" Her eyes narrowed as she focused intently on the boy wonder.

"Uh…" He gulped. "It's not! It's just, we're super young and we just started dating, really. I mean, you understand, right?" He looked at her pleadingly.

Starfire sighed. "Oh Robin, do not get too distraught…despite the humor in it."

Robin glared at her. He was about to retort when the little girl cut him off.

"I think you guys would make a nice husband and wife." She turned when she heard her name called. "I have to go! Bye!" She ran off in the direction of her parents.

Starfire looked at Robin, amused.

Robin groaned and fell flat on the blanket, closing his eyes. "Why me…" His pity party was interrupted by his communicator going off. He sat up instantly and opened it. "Report."

"_It's Mumbo. He's at the bank on the corner of 31__st__ and 2__nd__ street."_

Robin nodded curtly. "We'll be there." He shut the communicator and turned to Starfire. "It's Mumbo. We have to go."

She nodded and got up and took Robin's hand for flight.

* * *

**Well, there you have it. Also, this story is strictly relationship based and not going to have much major action and all. Just thought I'd let that out there :)**

**Light-hearted pieces (plus romantic drama) are always fun, yes?**

**Yes.**

**So, read and review my lovely followers!**


	5. Chapter 5

**All right, here's the next chapter! Sooo sorry it's been a while since I've updated. Apparently the last months of your senior year are super duper busy. Who would've thought.**

**Also, I just got a new kitten! She's a ragdoll and adorable, and she's only 7 weeks old. Though she likes to crawl on me and lick me when I'm trying to sleep.**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter! I also apologize for the shortness.**

* * *

Robin and Starfire rushed to the scene, already seeing the other titans struggling with the glorified magician. Robin instantly rushed into the mayhem as Starfire flew up above, trying to find a good angle to take shots from.

Robin glanced up at the girl. "Starfire! Go left; there's room for you to get in!" He continued on to help Cyborg, leaving Starfire to her task.

She hurried to the area she was assigned and found a clear shot, which she naturally took. She powered up her starbolts and threw a barrage at Mumbo "Aruaagh!" Each hit the mark at some point, given that he was not paying heed to her.

Mumbo turned around, annoyed and in pain. He glared up at Starfire, and then smiled. "Ah! I was just looking for a lovely assistant for this next trick! Abra Kadabra!" He flicked his wand once and sparkling magic surrounded a confused Starfire. Before she knew it, she was trapped inside a needle-filled coffin, almost about to close.

"Ah!" She tried to move out, but to no avail. The coffin slowly started to close just when Robin looked over.

His eyes widened behind his mask and he started running toward Starfire, neglecting whatever he was handling just seconds ago. "Starfire!" Before he could reach her the coffin was engulfed in bright green light and before he knew it, it was in pieces with a triumphant Starfire in the middle. She flew back up in the air to continue her assault on Mumbo.

Robin stared at the place she had recently occupied. He went back to fight as well, silently mulling over the event that just passed.

* * *

Starfire looked at Robin with curiosity from the backseat of the T-car. He was staring out the window as they passed down the busy street, his mouth set in a permanent frown. She wanted to ask him what was wrong, but thought it best to wait until they were alone.

"Ok Raven, knock knock."

Raven stared at him with a "yeah right" expression on her face.

Beast Boy waited a few seconds then deflated. He then perked up again and hid his mouth with his hand "_Who's there oh handsome Beast Boy."_ He spoke with his most Raven-ish sounding voice he could muster.

Raven rolled her eyes.

Beast Boy cleared his throat and continued. "Alli." "_Alli who, my big green tiger?" _"Alligator! Haha, get it Rae?" He jabbed her with his elbow.

She looked at him, completely stoic.

Beast Boy sighed and covered his mouth again. "_Oh, that was hilarious you handsome beast! I just want to ravish you in hot kisses and take you to my r-_Ah!" Black energy surrounded Beast Boy's head, successfully shutting him up.

The T-car pulled into the tower's garage and Cyborg shut it off. "All right ya'll, home sweet home."

Starfire stared at Robin with her brow furrowed as he stalked away from the car and into their home. She flew after him. "Robin! I ask you to wait for me, please!" She caught up to him and grabbed his arm.

Robin swiveled around and faced her, his face set in a frown. "What."

Starfire stared at him oddly. His tone did not seem angry or sharp – simply…defeated? "What is wrong?"

Robin sighed and started to walk again, paying no heed to Starfire still-strong grip on him.

She was beginning to get frustrated. "Robin! Please stop and answer me."

He just continued on. She decided to just let him pull her along until he reached whatever destination he had in mind. Finally he stopped and to Starfire's chagrin it was in front of the evidence room; everyone knew that the evidence room could also be names the 'Robin's brooding room".

Robin stalked inside with her and he let the door shut as he sat down at the nearby table. Starfire let go of him and crossed her arms. "Robin, please look at me."

He just pulled out a notebook and pen and began to write god knows what.

"Robin! You must tell me what is wrong!" Her arms were thrown up in the air as she stared at him, her eyes wide.

Robin stopped writing and turned in the chair to face her. When he spoke, his voice was deadly quiet. "Starfire, do you realize how close you were to death today? Do you realize that you could have been impaled by a fucking bunch of spikes? Do you?"

Starfire sighed. So that was what this was about. "Robin, I have been in such danger before. It is what we deal with every day; it is our job. We put our lives in danger; it is what we have risked to be able to complete our task." She moved to put an arm on his shoulder.

He stood up quickly and pushed her arm away, his face wild. "Starfire! You were just fucking…you are not leaving the tower for the rest of the day." He began to pace.

Starfire stared at him incredulously. "Robin, you cannot hold me captive in this tower because of one small incident. It is simply not fair to me or our friends!" She placed a hand on her chest at her exclamation and watched him pace in silence. She could tell he was beginning to seethe.

He continued on a rampage after a couple minutes of complete silence. "Now that I think about it, there have been hundreds of times you could have been killed. Like on that alien planet, or when I was Slade's apprentice, or when we were fighting Trigon – "

"Robin! Stop!"

" – You need to be kept out of battle for a while because obviously we need to go work on sharpening some of your skills – "

That did it for Starfire. She knew he was upset about earlier – irrationally, of course – but insulting her skills was something he would not get away with. "What is wrong with the way I fight as of now?" She glared at him.

Robin stopped pacing and gulped, knowing fully well that he was in trouble for his stupid mouth. "N-nothing. It's just that if we sharpen them a bit you can stay out of more danger than you usually do and all."

She growled at him and stomped out of the room.

Robin ran out after her. "Starfire! Stop right now."

She continued on.

Robin gritted his teeth as he follow her. "That's an order."

Starfire stopped, her body tense. She turned to him rigidly. Her voice was dead quiet. "What did you just say?" She could feel anger boil up in her. Her voice gained volume, before coming out in a full-out yell. "Did you just order me to stop during a _personal_ fight? You must be doing the kidding of me! You cannot order me when we are having an issue concerning our relationship. That is _not_ right." She turned back around to stomp away, but then stopped and turned back. She smiled sweetly. "But if you wish to _sharpen_ my skills, then we must get to it. I am enigmatic to show you my skills. _Personally._"

She continued on to the training room, seemingly calmer. Such a dramatic change was never good. Never ever.

Robin gulped and slowly followed her. "Well I'm screwed."

* * *

**Well there you have it.**

**Next chapter: Robin gets his ass kicked (woo!)**

**Read and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am super super SUPER sorry for the long wait on this chapter. I started writing it then became overcome with homework, and kept on coming up with ideas for "Can't Be Tamed". I just completely typed this up right now, so I hope it is sufficient. Thank you all for your wait; I feel super bad for not updating this! I made myself promise that I would get up another chapter of this for this weekend, and I made it! Yay for me.**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the long-awaited chapter!**

* * *

Robin gulped as he walked into the training room. He went to stand in the middle, checking every which way for one very pissed off alien. He kept still, his eyes darting to every inch of the room he could see. She wasn't there; he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or if he should run for his life.

"Hello Robin. Are you the ready for our training?"

Robin spun around quickly, his eyes wide in surprise. He rested his gaze at the girl in front of him; he eyes were narrowed and her arms were crossed tightly.

She began to walk toward him, an innocent – and somewhat scary – smile on her face. "Come, Robin. I am eager to work on my abilities. After all my aim must be sharpened." Her face hardened again.

Robin swallowed hard. This was going to hurt. _Really _hurt. Hurt like hell. Shit. "Ah, all right then. Let's get to work." He inwardly cringed. Why didn't he just apologize? It would make life easier on them and also let him get away unscathed. Well, mostly unscathed.

Starfire stood in front of him, her expression murderous. "Let us persist on." She nodded to the spot across from her.

Robin cleared his throat and stood across from her, readying himself. He had a feeling that he would mostly be deflecting rather that on the offense.

Starfire had her starbolts lit up in her hands, her eyes that oh so familiar bright green. She gave a growl and threw the first barrage of starbolts at the boy wonder. As he was trying to deflect the steaming balls of energy, he knew that _he_ was the target practice for the day. He flipped out of the way of a notoriously large starbolt and used his grappling hook to jump on the closest ceiling beam.

No matter how stupid it was – and it was stupid – he smirked and egged her on. "Come on Starfire, is that all you got?" His smirk quickly turned to fear as she came at him. He forgot that she could travel the speed of light. Well, at least she was nice enough to not go _that_ fast. He would be down before he'd even have the chance to lift a finger.

The again, she probably figured taking him down that easily would be too nice. She wanted to see him suffer.

_Shit._

While he was in his head Starfire took the liberty of knocking him off the beam with a starbolt. He could feel the burning sensation through his clothing as he bounced against a wall with his feet and flipped once to stand up, unharmed. Starfire was already down to him, a starbolt coming his way.

The poor boy barely had a chance to dodge it, but somehow managed. He took out his bo-staff and twirled it in his hand like a baton. He smirked yet again and made a movement to tell her to bring it on.

A scary growl escaped from her throat, and he was beginning to hear a hiss. Damn her hot feline ancestor line. So freaking hot.

Any other day he would be enjoying the sound – mostly because it was never directed at _him_ – but now it just scared him more.

He charged toward her as she threw starbolt after starbolt. He reflected them with his bo-staff as he made it to her. He began wrestling with the girl until she threw him away from her. He tried to catch himself, but the attempt was futile. He slammed straight into the wall, his head making a sickening sound when it came in contact.

In an instant Starfire's fury turned to concern as her starbolts died down. She hurried over to him and helped him sit up. She bit her lip, fearing she was too hard on him. "Oh, Robin. Are you unharmed?"

He groaned and rubbed his head, hissing as he hit a particular spot. "For the most part. Uh, well, I'd really like to stop fighting because not matter how hot you are when you're mad, it hurts like hell. I'm really sorry for my comment; I was just worried about you." He leaned against her and closed his eyes, willing the throbbing in his head to subside.

He heard a sigh and then a squeeze around his abdomen. She was hugging him. "Yes, I believe I have punished you enough. I know you were Robin, but you must remember that I am capable of doing the taking care of myself."

Robin sat up and smirked. "Of course you are Star, but you have to remember that I'm the overprotective boyfriend. It's my job to worry about you."

Starfire giggled and helped him stand. "Please, let us get ice for that."

Robin touched his head again, hissing at that one particular spot. He began walking toward the door, grabbing her hand while he did so. "Sounds good. Oh, and by the way your aim is perfect. Seriously, remind me to never piss you off again."

Starfire's eyes twinkled as she smirked at him. "I shall remember to do that."

The two walked into the common room, the other three looking on at Robin holding his head and Starfire humming quietly to herself.

Cyborg raised an eyebrow. "Uh. What happened? Should I be buildin' an S and M room?"

Robin glared at him. "No."

Starfire took the liberty of answering Cyborg, much to Robin's chagrin. "Robin did the pissing me off and I taught him a lesson." She smiled at the robo-teen and made her way to the kitchen, taking out an icepack and finding a washcloth to wrap it in.

Beast Boy chuckled. "Got beat up by your girlfriend, ay?"

Cyborg was also laughing, tears forming in his eyes. Raven shook her head and looked down at her book, obviously hiding a smile.

Robin scoffed. "Yeah yeah, laugh it off. You all know how powerful that girl is."

Starfire went back over to her boyfriend and put the icepack to the spot that he was holding his head. She made sure that her touches were ginger. "Please, does this help?"

Robin nodded and smiled. "Yeah Star, thanks. Let's go sit on the couch." He moved away from the icepack to go sit down, Starfire sitting next to him.

She brought the icepack up once more as she turned her attention to the boys. "What are you boys doing?"

Beast Boy smirking and glanced at Cyborg. "Kickin' Cyborg's butt at Mega Monkeys 5 ½."

Cyborg scoffed and looked pointedly at the screen of their paused game.

**Beast Boy: 10**

**Cyborg: 80**

Beast Boy opened and closed his mouth. He crossed his arms and huffed. "Well, the game's rigged anyway."

"Pshh, whatever green bean."

Robin turned to Starfire. "Can we go to your room? The fighting is making my head hurt." He glared at the back of the boys' heads.

Starfire nodded and grabbed his hand. "Yes, let us go."

The teens stepped into the alien princess's room and Robin made to sit on her bed. He took the icepack off and set it on her nightstand as he lay back on the pillow, closing his eyes. Starfire crawled next to him, stroking his hair.

Robin smirked and pulled her to him, her head on his chest. "C'mon now Star, you know better than to be all the way over there."

She giggled and began to stroke his hair. "Mm, your hair is quite soft."

He smiled and ran a hand through hers. "So is yours." He brought his head down to bring his mouth to hers.

Starfire moved up a bit to make the task easier, her hands now massaging his scalp yet avoiding the tender spot. Robin moaned against her mouth as he brought her completely on top of him, his hands moving up and down her back.

Starfire sat up to straddle him; her lips captured by his once more as she leaned down on him. Robin's hands seem to be dipping dangerously low, his fingers hooking into the waistband of her skirt. Starfire brought her lips down to suck on his neck causing Robin to groan.

"My god Star…"

She giggled and moved on him slightly, feeling the bulge that was becoming increasingly bigger in his pants. She brought her hands down to his chest until it reached the hem of his shirt. She began to lift it off of him, taking the cape off with it. She began to kiss down his chest, her hands roaming and exploring. His hands began to grip at her skirt a bit harder as she was moving.

Starfire sat up and sat back, causing Robin to groan in displeasure at the lack of contact. This quickly diminished when the skirt and boots that had previously adorned her perfect figure were removed. He pulled her back on him quickly, rolling so he was on top. He unclasped her neck protector and threw it away from the bed, his hands trailing under her shirt. He pulled that off too, causing her to be only in her undergarments. These consisted of a pair of purple lacy underwear and a matching bra.

"Damn." He brought his lips down to her neck, sucking hard as she moaned.

Her legs wrapped around his waist, aroused by the feeling in his pants against her. She took his hands and put them on her breasts. He was taken by surprise at first, but quickly got over it as he massaged her and kissed up to her mouth once again.

Starfire tugged at his pants and began to move them down his legs, using her toes to pull them all the way off. She wrapped her legs around him once again, causing friction down below. Robin gasped at the contact and gripped her shoulders as he pried her mouth open with his tongue.

Before long, he could feel himself building up and gently sat up. Starfire looked at him, confused.

He let out a breathy laugh and glanced down at himself pointedly.

She recognized what he was trying to say and nodded. "Perhaps we should sleep now? I am quite tired from today's events."

He nodded and pulled the covers down, pulling Starfire into his arms. He kissed the top of her head as she hooked her arms around his back, her head on his chest. Soon, both lulled to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Nice and steamy ;) Gotta love it that way; you all know me and my sexy scenes. They're fun to write, especially being able to get Robin all flushed. The way to make it better is have someone walk in on them. Oh, the possibilities with that one. Poor Robin, I'm so mean to him. But it's out of love, promise.**

**Anyway, read and review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay! Next chapter! I know how pleased you all are.**

**Well, at least humor me.**

**Anyway, so I finished this chapter and all. I apologize for the lack of updates on my stories - especially since I'm usually a regular on "Can't Be Tamed" - but I definitely just took my major AP calc exam yesterday so I studied for that from when I got home until 9 (since anytime after that would be futile) on Tuesday, then took the test yesterday which pretty much scrambled my brains. My stepfather asked me to multiply 50 times 5 (it had to do with the convo we were having and yeah...) and I couldn't. It was that sad. **

**And now I have three IB Chem exams on Monday (two of them) and Tuesday, which shouldn't be that bad. What I'm really worried about it my senior exit presentation for Lit. I am not a fan of professionals coming in to evaluate me while I speak about myself. But ah well, it shouldn't be that bad; I have a great lit teacher and he's definitely helped me prepare.**

**Then two IB Spanish exams on the 18th, which shouldn't be too bad. I like spanish.**

**Well, I should probably let you all read the story now since that's what you're here for. Enjoy!**

* * *

Starfire was the first to wake in the bed. She yawned and rubbed a hand over her face, sitting up gently so as not to wake her partner. Once she was sitting up, her legs to the side of her, crossed, she looked down at the boy below her. She watched his bare chest rise and fall with every breath, and then moved her gaze up his body and to his face. His mouth was slightly open and his hair was tousled ever more so than normal. She looked at the mask, just wishing she could take it off to be able to have a glimpse at the most likely beautiful eyes.

She sighed softly and dismissed the thought. She looked over at her Mumbo clock; 6:00 AM, nobody would be awake yet. She quietly and carefully moved to the edge of the bed and stepped out. She tiptoed across her room and to her closet, pulling out a pair of stretchy black shorts and a loose fitting white shirt. She slipped them on over her barely clothed form and looked back at the man in her bed. She smiled and walked to her bedroom door, letting it slide open softly as she stepped out into the hallway.

The Tamaranean made her way down the hall and to the kitchen, the intention of making breakfast for her beau. She pressed the cold metal button to open the door to the ops. room and went over to the kitchen.

"Hmm…" She browsed through the cupboards, debating what to make. She closed all the cupboards and stroked her chin as she thought. Her eyes lit up when she came up with a decent meal. "I shall make the scrambled eggs with toast and bacon."

Once Starfire began to make actual human food, she was quite good at it. She went over to their steel refrigerator and pulled out a carton of organic eggs, placing them on the counter next to the stove, on the island. She opened up one of the drawers in the fridge and looked through the meat, finally coming up with a package of bacon and placing it next to the eggs.

She pulled the bread from one of the cupboards and laid it next to the toaster on the opposite counter, the counter to the right of the fridge and against the wall. She pulled out all the necessary utensils and began to cook.

She hummed to herself as she tossed around the scrambled eggs in the pan and waited for the bacon to become nice and crispy. The eggs were finished quickly and she put a hefty amount of the two plates she had brought out. She placed four slices of bread in their large toaster and tended to the bacon as it sizzled. As she heard the timer on the toaster go off and she turned, she came face to face with a mask.

Starfire jumped slightly and then held a hand to her chest. "X'hal Robin, you did the scaring of me."

Robin chuckled and wrapped an arm around her in a half hug, and kissed her cheek. "Sorry Star." He nodded toward the bacon, silently telling her to worry about that as he went to get the toast prepared.

As Starfire was placing the bacon on the plates, she directed her voice to the boy wonder. "I was planning the breakfast in bed, but you are not asleep anymore!"

Robin chuckled as he brought over the buttered and jammed pieces of toast and set them on the plate. He leaned in for a kiss and grabbed the plates, putting them on the table. "It's fine Star. Thanks for the thought."

She smiled and joined him at the table. She grabbed her fork and dug in at the same time as her boyfriend.

"Mm, this is really good Star." He smiled at her and took another bite.

Starfire blushed slightly, smiling down at her food. "Thank you." She leaned against him and nuzzled his neck. She began to purr as he rubbed her arm in a calming gesture.

"Morning Ya'll! Smells good in here."

Both jumped slightly and turned to see Cyborg coming through the door.

Robin smiled, completely relaxed. "Starfire's doing. She's become quite the little chef." He tightened his grip around her and she giggled.

Cyborg smiled at the girl. "Well then little lady, looks like we'll have to keep you around."

She playfully shook his head at him while smiling. "I am pleased to hear that, Cyborg. Please, sit. If you would like I can make some more."

Cyborg shook his head. "Naw girl, I'll make myself something. You just enjoy yourself there." He motioned toward the two.

"Beast Boy, no matter what you say I will not act as your abusive girlfriend so you can pick up girls."

Raven and Beast Boy had just entered the room. Raven stared at the boy, bemused.

Beast Boy ran in front of her, his arms out. "But Raven! Please please please!"

She stared at him. "No. The last thing I need is a spot in the newspaper, berating me." She walked past him and went to go make her morning tea.

Beast Boy grumbled and walked to the table, sitting down.

Robin raised an eyebrow at the boy, finding his little 'plan' completely absurd. He shook his head. "I sometimes wonder about you, Beast Boy…"

The green boy glared at his leader, his arms crossed.

Cyborg cleared his throat to get everyone's attention as he walked near the table. "All right ya'll, the birds are chirpin' and the sun is shining. The only thing to make it perfect is a trip to downtown!"

Beast Boy jumped in his seat and turned to Robin, his previous mood forgotten. "Can we, Rob? We never get to go!"

Robin stared at the boy, then at Cyborg. The cybernetic teen had the same look. Raven didn't show interest or disinterest. "I don't know guys…" He felt something tug on his shirt sleeve.

Starfire stared up at him with big green eyes. "But Robin, Beast Boy is correct in saying that we do not journey there often."

Robin looked at her, contemplating. "I don't know Starfire. There's some stuff I need to do in the evidence room. I still haven't gotten the chance to open up Mumbo's new cane."

Starfire made her best sad face and looked down at the table. She sighed and gave a defeated nod. "If you deem it necessary Robin. I shall not push the topic…" Another sigh. And of course we all know what happened after that.

Robin cracked.

He put a hand on the girl's back. "All right Star. You're right, we haven't been there in a while."

The smile was instantly back on her face as she hugged the boy wonder. "'I thank you Robin. I shall get ready!" She flew out of the room.

Beast Boy and Cyborg gave him amused looks.

Robin sighed. "Yeah, yeah. I know." He stood up and headed to his own room to get dressed.

Beast Boy scooted over to Raven, a smile on his face. "You know, this would be the perfect opportuni-"

"Shut up, Beast Boy."

* * *

"All right Titans, where to first?" Robin stood at the front of the group, Starfire next to him.

Beast Boy hopped up to the front and pointed to a store coming up. "Can we go to the candy store? I want some sour gummy worms!"

Robin nodded. "Fine. Let's go." He grabbed Starfire's hand and brought her along and into the store, the others right behind him.

Beast Boy looked around the moderately sized store that was covered ceiling to floor in sweets, hearts in his eyes. "It's beautiful."

Raven rolled her eyes and she stood next to him. "Yeah." Her eyes studied the various items, nothing seeming appealing. Besides the chocolate, of course. Part demon or not, chocolate and women were inseparable.

Beast Boy nodded, not picking up on her sarcasm. "Yes!" He found the plastic bags used to put his wanted candy in and jumped around giddily from shelf to shelf.

"This looks delightful, Robin." Starfire was looking through various bags of chocolate; what caught her eye were the Ghirardelli chocolate squares with caramel.

Robin smiled and grabbed one of the plastic bags, handing it to her. "Then get some. I'll buy it."

She looked at Robin with wide eyes as she shook her head. "Oh no, Robin! I could not make you pay. I shall buy it."

Robin gave her a look. "Starfire, you know me. Do you really think I'll ever let you pay for yourself when I'm around?"

She looked at him indignantly. "My mind is made that I am buying it. We shall not discuss the matter further."

Robin grabbed her hand. "But-"

"Not discuss further!"

He sighed and let it go. "Fine…" He watched her scoop out various kinds of chocolate, her eyes lit up with longing. He laughed at her expression, knowing the moment she paid she would be digging into the bag.

The other Titans had already left with their treats when Starfire had finished carefully picking out chocolates. She looked up at Robin to signal that she was done and began to walk to the front counter.

"Ah, Robin and Starfire. It is nice to see our heroes take pleasure at my store." The older man smiled at the two as he weighed the bag.

Starfire smiled. "Oh yes, your store is quite pleasing! All of these treats look delightful."

The old man laughed and smiled at the girl. "I'm glad. So, a day out on the town? I see you friends have left you here."

Robin opened his mouth to say they were waiting outside, when he glanced out the window. They were gone. He gave a sheepish smile and rubbed the back of his neck. "Ah, yeah. It seems so."

Starfire got out her money. "How much do I owe you sir?"

The man shook his head and waved his hand. "It's on the house. Now you two have a nice day."

"That is most kind of you, I thank you." She smiled at the man and took her bag, Robin taking her hand and leading her to the door.

The man cleared his throat before they made it to the door, causing them to turn around. He smiled and motioned between the two. "Congrats, you two."

They both blushed as they left the store.

Robin turned to his girlfriend as they walked out. "So where do ya wanna go next? Since the others left and all…"

Starfire nodded. "Yes, that was quite…I would say it was the 'rude' but I cannot say that it bothers me." She gave him a sheepish smile.

Robin chuckled. "I must say I agree, Star. So where to now?" He watched as the Tamaranean studied her surroundings, eyes skimming every inch.

Her eyes lit up. "There!"

Robin smiled at her enthusiasm and looked to where she was pointing. His smile instantly faded and his face began to color. "V-Victoria's Secret? Uh, maybe I'll just wait – "

"Nonsense!" Starfire began to drag him to the store. She glanced back at him."I must have you there for…future occasions."

His eyes widened. "…What kind of 'future occasions'?"

All she did was giggle. She brought him through the doors and began browsing.

Robin tried to keep his eyes off of his surroundings, away from all the lingerie and other various undergarments. He was so focused on the ground, he didn't realize that Starfire was no longer with him.

"Oh my god, are you Robin?"

His eyes widened as he paused. He looked up to see two blonde girls, about his age. One had a bob and was about 5'7" and the other had long hair at about 5'4". They were both anxiously waiting his reply.

"Uh…well I guess I can't really lie since I'm in the suit." He glanced around the store, desperate to find Starfire.

The taller girl filled his vision as she tried to catch his eye. She held out her hand. "I'm Ally." She motioned toward her friend. "This is Randy. I've always wanted to meet you." She gave him a flirtatious grin.

Robin scratched the back of his neck. "Uh, right. Look, I really need to find my girlfriend."

Both girls' eyes darkened. The taller girl snorted and crossed her arms. "The alien chick?"

Robin's eyes began to narrow, the tone in the girl's voice making him iffy. "Yeah.. Her name's Starfire, by the way, not 'alien girl'."

The shorter blonde – or Randy – tried to cover up a snicker. "Sorry. Why exactly do you like her? Just curious."

Robin took a deep breath and crossed his arms, his eyes darkened behind his mask. The last thing he needed was two typical blondes trashing his girlfriend. "Because she's intelligent, powerful and beautiful. That's why."

The taller girl's brow raised. "She talks so weird, so I'm not sure where you got the 'intelligent' thing from. No offence."

The other girl cut in. "Yeah, and she's not like, super pretty or anything either. At least not for you." She eyed him appreciatively.

At this point Robin was full on pissed, but knew he had to stay civil. "She's incredibly intelligent. She can do math equations in her head faster than I can do on a calculator, and also knows many scientific facts that have not been found on this planet yet. Oh, and she's not beautiful? I beg to differ. Just because she actually looks real doesn't mean you have the right to say shit about her. She's prettier than many, including you." He turned to leave, but looked back one last time. "I'd look into that 'unintelligent' thing if I were you, if you actually thought trashing my girlfriend to get me would work. Bye."

He didn't look back to see their expressions, just focused on finding Starfire.

"Robin!"

He let out a relieved breath as he turned to see Starfire waving at him. The relief was short lived when he noticed where she was waving from and what she was wearing.

The girl had on a deep lilac babydoll piece on. It was held up by spaghetti straps and it was low-cut as lingerie was meant to be, the top part of the babydoll lace. There was a ribbon at the empire line and it pleated out, just ending below her underwear.

He was very happy the store wasn't known for guy shoppers.

He hurried over to her dressing room, making sure no one was by to see him. Having two superheroes shopping for lingerie didn't exactly look good to the public eye. "Ah…wow Star. This is just, uh, _wow_." He motioned toward her figure, his eyes glued to it.

Starfire giggled and posed for him inside her dressing room. "I believe I shall purchase it. Would this 'purchase' be worth the while, Robin?" Her voice was suggestive as she looked pointedly at him.

His mouth went dry, so he went with nodding. As she closed the door to get dress he spoke quietly through the door. "I'm gonna go head outside the store. It probably wouldn't be a good idea for me to be with you while you're buying that."

There was some rustling, then her angelic voice. "Of course, Robin. I shall meet you out there."

He blew out a breath and hurried to the doors. He had never felt as relieved as he did at that moment, stepping outside of that store.

"Dodged a bullet there."

Starfire was soon outside of the store with him, smiling as she swung her bag out in front of her. "I am eager to try out this new purchase of mine, and hopefully it shall be soon. Correct?"

Robin cleared his throat several times. "Uh, yes?" He tried to smile, but he was too concentrated on keeping himself from getting excited. Being in spandex in a very public area was not too good for that kind of thing. "Can we go home yet?"

Starfire's brow furrowed. "You are not having the fun, Robin?" She gave him a concerned frown.

Robin rubbed the back of his neck. "No, I am. I'm just really tired. And sore."

She was confused considering they had only been to a couple stores, but let it go. She knew he was still flustered from their little trip inside the store. And she had to admit, it was somewhat sadistic of her to drag him in there, but all for the cause. "Well, if you like we may go back and I shall give you a massage."

Robin tried to get any dirty images out of his mind. "That would be great. I'll send a message to the others; I'm sure they won't mind all that much." He quickly sent the message and then had Starfire fly them back to the tower.

Robin flopped down on the couch in the ops. room once they had made it inside. He felt the spot next to him slightly sink as Starfire sat down next to him.

"I shall give you the massage I promised. Let us go to my room, I have some of the massaging oils in there."

He heard her begin walking toward the door to the hall. He picked himself off the couch a couple of minutes later and began following her, his attempts at keeping his thoughts clean completely futile. "God damn, you're going to be the death of me." He groaned as he made it to her room.

As he opened the door, sweet aromas met his senses. It smelled like vanilla and lavender. He then noticed that Starfire had shut the blinds and lit a few candles – from where the smells were coming from – around her room. She had one of her extra blankets splayed on the bed for him to use.

She smiled and led him over to her bed. "I wished to make it as soothing as possible. It is known that lavender and vanilla are meant to relieve stress." She motioned to the blanket. "You may undress and put this blanket over you as you lie on your stomach."

Robin raised an eyebrow. "You really went all out. Uh, thanks." He looked down at the blanket cautiously. "But should I really –"

"Oh Robin, it is not the big deal. You may keep your 'boxers' on, if you wish." She coaxed him on. When she noticed him still giving off a sense of apprehension she sighed in annoyance. "Robin, just yesterday I had seen you in the undergarments. Now please undress so I may give you the massage!"

Her tone caused him to undress immediately. It wasn't too harsh, just…factual. He grabbed the blanket and put it over him as he laid flat on his stomach. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, trying to make his brain shut down and just relax.

"This particular oil is made to help relieve the stress."

He waited anxiously for her to begin, not sure how he was going to react once she did start touching him. Her fingers met his skin and…he began to relax. He laughed a little to himself, chiding himself for thinking that this massage session would end up in a very long and cold shower. Her fingers were nimble and soft as they worked through his muscles and he let out a moan as she worked out a knot. "God Star, how did you get so good at this?"

She giggled as she continued working. "Raven."

Robin was surprised to hear that one. "Raven? Seriously? Do explain that one."

She chuckled and spoke softly so as not to ruin the setting. "She said this is an essential part of her meditation. She said there is nothing more relaxing than a nice massage. And yes, I do know that it is 'hard to believe' as one would say."

Robin laughed. "You got that right. But really Star, this feels amazing."

She smiled softly as she saw him go into a sedated state, happy her methods were working. "Your skin is quite smooth."

He gave a lazy smile, only half awake at this point. "Thanks." He could feel himself drift further and further.

She continued on for another ten minutes, until she noticed his light snores. She silently laughed at this and gently lifted off the blanket so she could position it better for him. She blew out the candles and kissed him softly on the cheek. "Pleasant Shlorvaks, Robin."

She opened and closed the door quietly as she stepped out into the hallway, only to meet Raven. "Oh! Hello Raven. What are you doing here?"

She nodded toward her room. "Going to my room. We just got home. Remind me to never let Beast Boy have candy again." Her eyes narrowed dangerously.

Starfire nodded and smiled. "I shall keep that for future reference. Well, I believe I shall go to the kitchen – "

"Why does it smell like lavender and vanilla?" Raven raised an eyebrow at the girl.

The princess giggled sheepishly. She knew she did nothing wrong, but she also knew how it would look. "I was giving Robin a massage. He is currently sleeping."

Raven nodded slowly. "You're lucky it wasn't one of the guys passing by your room." She continued on.

She smiled and nodded vehemently. "Thank you Raven! I am quite happy for that." She began walking in the opposite direction, her smile fading into an exhausted expression. "I believe Robin is right when he says that it is sometimes difficult to have the roommates."

* * *

**So there it is. Also, I'm not exactly putting a time on when the actual 'sex scene' will come into play. I'm just going to have it come naturally with the story and all. It'll take a few chapters.**

**BUT I hope you all enjoyed this installment because it was fun to write. Again, anything that makes Robin squeemish makes Kristina happy. It is true.**

**Read and review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I apologize profusely for the late late late update! Now that school has let out - well, for the seniors that is - I have some free time on my hands.**

**So yesterday was not fun. There was this huge storm, with tornado warnings and what not. You see, my parents had gone camping on Friday so I had the whole house to myself for the weekend, so once I heard the sirens I was like "yeah, not staying here by myself", so I headed to my grandparents (who only live a max of 5 minutes away; as of that time, it was barely even drizzling). So anyway, I get there and the weather really isn't all that bad, but then about 2 minutes later it was just a downpour, like so bad that you couldn't even see through it. At this point we were inside and then the wind started to pick up, so we headed to the basement. My grandparents have one of those basements where only half is underground so you could still see out (they have a tornado room that's under the porch and is bolted with a metal door for protection) so we were watching the wind blowing. The rain was completely horizontal and was blowing one way while the trees were blowing the opposite way. It was way freaky. Even though that's what it's like in a tornado, one didn't touch and I was surprised. After it calmed down and all, I decided to go back home. I wasn't being stupid, I promise; the whole thing was around 6:30 and I left around 8, which was when they called off the watch.**

**All right, story time is over. I know you guys have come here for the chapter, not my rambling, haha.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Robin's eyes slowly opened, feeling completely rejuvenated. He nuzzled into the blankets before reluctantly sitting up. He stretched out his back, and then took a moment to take in his surroundings. Recently blown out candles were strewn around Starfire's room…wait, _Starfire's_ room?

He stood up abruptly and tried to remember the events before his pleasant nap…shopping, lingerie (he shivered at this), and then a massage. That was it! He fell asleep while she was giving that ridiculously relaxing massage.

He yawned and stretched out one more time before going over to the door and opening it, stepping out into the hallway. He was thankful to see no one there, and then made his way to the ops. room in hopes of finding his girlfriend.

As he opened the door the instant shock of the loudness of the television knocked him back momentarily. He rubbed his eyes, obviously not completely out of his sleep-induced stupor yet. He opened his eyes slowly and looked at the two boys playing against each other in their favorite racing game and his girlfriend cheering them on. Raven was on the other side of the boys – closest to Beast Boy – and was reading her newest novel.

He walked over to Starfire and sat down next to her, grabbing her hand in his. "Hey."

She turned to smile at him. "Greetings. I trust your nap was enjoyable?"

He simply nodded in reply.

Starfire cleared her throat. "I was talking with our friends not too long ago, and we have decided to have a movie night! I have also been elected to 'pick out' the movie at the store of videos." She grinned.

Robin smiled and stood. "All right, let's go."

Starfire stood and shook her head. "No, you must sit Robin. I am going on my own so as to surprise you all!" She smiled and began to float to the door.

Robin scratched his head and watched her retreating form.

"Aw, poor Robin, having to live without his girlfriend for a whole 20 minutes!"

Robin turned to glare at the changeling, who was currently pouting at him while trying not to laugh. "Shut up, Beast Boy."

Cyborg sighed and put a hand on Beast Boy's shoulder. "C'mon BB, life is hard for Robin. I mean, with all that sexual tension going on and he still hasn't gotten some!"

The two boys broke out laughing while Robin crossed his arms and set a permanent glare on the boys. He turned to Raven for back up, but she was still focused on her book.

ATILTT

Starfire searched around the video store, looking for any 'new release' movies that everyone would enjoy.

"Excuse me miss, do you need any help?"

She turned to see a boy about her age with mild acne and braces, with a shirt adorning the store's logo. She noticed when he caught sight of her, his eyes widened and his breaths quickened, as well as a blush working its way up his face. Her brows knitted as confusion came over her; why was he all of the sudden nervous around her? "Are you all right, kind sir?"

The boy nodded emphatically.

Starfire eyed the boy suspiciously, but nodded. "As for your earlier question; yes, I require assistance. Where are your recently released movies located?"

The boy swallowed and began to turn. "R-right this way."

She followed him to the section, which was right in the front of the store. She laughed at herself for missing it. She turned and smiled at the boy. "I thank you profusely." She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder in an attempt to calm the poor boy down.

He about fainted.

She quickly took her hand off when she noticed this. Did she really have _this_ much affect on this boy? Perhaps it was because of her power; was he afraid she was going to hurt him? "I promise you that I have no intention of causing chaos on your part; is that what you are nervous about?"

He shook his head slightly and looked down at the ground. "I-I hope o-our selections fit your p-preferences. Have a good day." He quickly bustled away.

She shrugged, but was still curious as to his odd behavior. Once she realized the problem, she giggled slightly, yet felt bad for the boy. No wonder he was so uncomfortable when she touched his shoulder.

She made her way against the wall, looking at the various movies on the shelf. She rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "Hmm…what genre will be suitable for all of my friends?" Her eyes continued to skim over the movies.

"Might I suggest _Inception_? It satisfies many preferences."

Starfire turned abruptly to face the man that had approached her. He was quite tall – about 6'4" – and had white hair, though did not appear very old. What really caught her eye was his one icy blue eye, the other covered by a patch.

She smiled and nodded, picking up the movie. "I thank you for your help, sir. I shall try it."

She gave her a slight smile, and then was on his way.

She couldn't help but get a feeling that she had seen the man before, but shrugged it off quickly. She went up to the front desk to pay.

ATILTT

The boys were still teasing Robin when Starfire burst through the doors. "Friends, I have gotten the movie! A nice man suggested it."

The four turned slightly, anticipating what the red-haired alien had chosen. All sighed in relief when they saw what it was.

"Dude, sweet! I really wanted to see that." Beast Boy bounced in his seat.

Cyborg made a noise of agreement and got up to put the movie in.

All sat down in their respective spots to watch the movie before it started.

-2 hours and 23 minutes later –

"I don't get it."

Everyone turned to Beast Boy, sighing.

Cyborg spoke up. "Y'know, it was kinda trippy. But it was sweet."

The others – minus Beast Boy, who was still sitting in confusion – agreed.

Beast Boy let out a noisy breath. "Will someone _please _explain it to me?"

Robin rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to speak, before Starfire cut him off with a hand in front of his face. "Please, Robin. I shall do the taking of this one."

Robin raised an eyebrow but obliged.

Starfire cleared her throat. "Now Beast Boy, which part did you not comprehend?"

"All of it."

She sighed. "I see. Well, which part shall I start explaining first?"

He looked upward thoughtfully. "Uh…how 'bout the whole time thingy in the dreams."

She nodded. "You see, the further they went down the levels, the more time they had in that certain dream. As we had learned in the first part of the movie, an hour in a dream is five minutes in reality. Due to the time being longer in the dream, when you were put to a new level you were putting yourself to sleep in the dream, giving you even more time in reality." She could still see the confusion written all over his face.

He scratched his head. "Uh, yeah. Mmk. How about why Cobb told Fisher that he was dreaming in like, the second dream or whatever?"

She nodded again. "The fact that Fisher knew he was dreaming meant that Cobb could do the tricking of his subconscious into believing that they were in _his_ dream. This was one step closer to doing the planting of the idea in his mind. By saying they were in his dream, they had acquired the ability to convince him to be put to sleep yet again to do the going into Browning's dream, even though they were actually going to Fisher's dream for the last level."

He stared at her blankly.

Starfire sighed and Robin went to rub her back. "You might as well give up on that one, Star."

She giggled and nodded. "I concur."

Cyborg cleared his throat. "Well ya'll, I'm hittin' the hay. See ya in the morning."

Beast Boy nodded. "Me too."

Raven stood up from her spot and walked to her room.

Starfire turned to Robin. "Well, I believe that I shall retire to my sleeping quarters as well." She smiled, but did not leave. She began to fidget slightly, biting her lip.

Robin began to fidget as well as not-so-innocent thoughts entered his mind. He shook his head slightly and coughed. "Uh, yeah, me too." He gave her a gentle kiss. "Well, g'night."

Starfire nodded. "Yes; pleasant shlorvax."

Both went on their way to their respectable rooms, slightly disappointed.

* * *

**Mhm, so I love subtly bringing in my favorite villain of all time. Yup.**

**So as for Robin and Starfire, I'm starting to pick up the thought process more. I want the relationship to mature in their minds before it matures physically and what not. Their relationship must begin to dive deeper before they become intimate, since at the moment they're just beginning to pass the somewhat awkward stage where they want more, but are still shy. Things are going to progress naturally, as I said a few chapters ago. We don't want this story to seem like a bad superhero porno, now do we.**

**Anyway, read and review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Next chapter! Yay!**

**Anyway, I totally just wrote this on a whim so sorry if it's crap. Just warning ya. It's 12:47 in the morning and I am not even close to tired; I'm probably going to go play Just Dance. Goodness I love that game. I also need to pick out a good outfit for my friend's open house tomorrow; I'm feeling Tommy Hilfiger-style prep. I don't have much else to say right now, hah.**

**Well, please enjoy the story!**

* * *

Starfire lay in her bed, wide awake and in her pajamas; they consisted of a white camisole and dark purple stretchy shorts. After spending the night with Robin just the night before, it already felt wrong being on her own. She desperately wanted to seek him out, dissipating any thoughts other than being held tight within his arms, basking in his warmth.

She sighed and sat up, trying to think of something to do before she finally felt drowsy enough to fall asleep. She decided to go out to the ops. room to bake some cookies. Perhaps an odd thing to do so late at night, but she didn't care. She walked over to the door and pushed the button to slide it open, then silently floated out into the hallway until she was at her destination. She walked to the kitchen and contemplated what cookies she would make.

Her face brightened when she decided on the perfect recipe. "I shall make the peanut butter chocolate chip cookies! I do hope we have all of the ingredients…" She rubbed her chin. She opened up the respectable cupboards and sifted through, picking out the sheet from one of the drawers she had with the recipe written down.

She looked it over. "Hmm…1 cup of the sugar, 1 cup of the butter, 1 cup of the brown sugar, 2 eggs, 2 ½ teaspoons of the baking soda, 1 teaspoon of the baking powder, ¼ teaspoon of the salt, 1 cup of the peanut butter, and one bag of the chocolate chips." She looked through the items as she was voicing them and found that she had all of the ingredients. "Glorious." She made sure to say this quietly since the rest were sleeping.

She pulled out the mixer, a metal bowl, the measuring utensils, a wooden spoon, two baking sheets, an oven mitt and a spatula.

She looked over the sheet as she plugged in the mixer. "Place both sugars and the butter in the mixer. Mix on the low." She did what it said. "Mix the flour, the baking soda, the baking powder and the salt in a bowl." Again, she followed the directions.

Once the ingredients in the mixer looked mixed well, she read again. "Place the peanut butter in the mixer and do the mixing once again." She followed. After the items seemed mixed well, she put both eggs in the mixture and mixed until the eggs were completely mixed in. "Place the dry mixture in a little at a time." She once again did this, becoming very meticulous with it. She pulled the mixing bowl out of the mixer and put the chocolate chips in, mixing them in by hand.

She smiled happily as she tasted the mixture to see if it seemed right. She took the two baking sheets, putting the batter on one of them. She set it in the oven for ten minutes.

She sat down at the counter and grabbed a magazine left on the table. It was Harper's Bazaar, which confused her considering Beast Boy was reading it earlier. She shrugged it off and began looking through the magazine. She furrowed her eyebrows. "'I did not realize the 'fashionistas', as Beast Boy does the calling of them, liked the geometrical clothing…"

"Star?"

The girl jumped slightly, dropping her magazine. She turned quickly to where the voice came from only to be met by her boyfriend; he had on a plain white t-shirt and a pair of red boxers. She couldn't help but think about how cute he looked, especially with his hair ruffled. She grinned. "Robin! How joyous it is to see you."

Robin gave her a lop-sided smile and went over to pick up her magazine, placing it back in front of her. "Sorry if I scared you. Whatcha doin'?" He got a waft of peanut butter.

"I am doing the baking. I hope you enjoy the peanut butter chocolate cookies." She gave a wide smile, her eyes closing.

Robin's eyes lit up behind the mask. "Like them? Those are one of my favorites! Besides my mom's homemade chocolate chip cookies. They were undercooked, just how I liked them. I'm pretty sure she did that on purpose." If one could see his eyes, they would pick up on the subtle sadness in them. He held a small quivering smile. "She was always the best at making cookies…" He stared in front of him, caught in memories.

Starfire kept a light, comforting smile on her face as she gently rubbed his back. "I am sure they would be delicious."

He looked over to her and gave a half-hearted smile. "Yeah. She would've liked you. No, she would've loved you." He leaned into her touch, resting his head on her shoulder.

She ran her fingers through his hair. "I am sure I would have liked her just as much. She sounds lovely."

He nodded, and then raised his head. He cleared his throat. "So, when will they be done?"

She looked over at the timer. "It shall go off-" She was cut off by the oven going off. "…now." She giggled and Robin chuckled softly.

Starfire flew over and pulled the first sheet out, setting the other one in right after. She set it down on the cooling pad and then flew back over to Robin. She sat back down. "They shall be the cool shortly!"

He smiled adoringly as he nodded. "Sounds good." He leaned in and gave her a small peck.

They stared at one another for a moment and then came together, lips meeting fiercely. Starfire tangled her fingers in his hair, one hand on the nape of his neck as Robin pulled her onto his lap.

Robin stood and placed her down on the counter, and then climbed up himself. He crawled on top of her and began the fierce kiss yet again, his hands traveling down the length of her torso. He had no idea how he was keeping his cool so well; usually at this point he would be blushing madly and making excuses to leave the room.

Starfire pulled him down so he was completely lying on top of her, their bodies melding. Starfire let a long moan come out, muffled by their kiss, and Robin couldn't help but feel pride at the fact that she was obviously aroused at some level. She wrapped her legs around his torso and Robin could feel himself becoming quite physically aroused. He was about to pull away, embarrassed at her feeling that but she kept a strong hold on him, apparently not caring.

He removed his lips from hers as he began to plant hot kisses on her collar bone, causing another moan to be let out. She ran her hands up his back and wrapped her arms around his shoulders firmly, her eyes closed in ecstasy.

Both could feel the heat increase between them and knew they were going over a line they were not yet ready for, but they seemed to not be able to stop. Suddenly the oven went off.

Robin jumped at the sound and climbed off of her. Both were completely flushed.

Starfire cleared her throat. "I shall take the cookies out." She did so, and began sliding the cookies off with the spatula onto the cooling rack. She turned to the boy wonder. She opened her mouth to speak, but found that she did not know what to say.

Robin rubbed the back of his neck. "So…can I try one of your cookies?" He smiled sheepishly at her, trying his best to lighten the atmosphere. He let out a breath as he tried to calm his nerves.

Starfire brightened. "Of course!" She quickly grabbed one and placed it in front of him.

Both sat silently as he took a bite. He smiled. "These are really good, Star."

She smiled. "I thank you, Robin."

Silence came once again, and Robin yawned. Starfire cleared his throat. "I must finish baking the cookies. Please do not feel the pressure to stay if you are tired."

Normally Robin would object, but after their previous out of hand activity he decided to take the opportunity. "Uh, yeah, I'm pretty tired. Don't stay up too late."

She nodded with a smile. "I shall do the promising not to." She watched as Robin walked to the door.

He turned around and opened his mouth hesitantly. "Uh…Star? If you ever, ya know, wanna stay in my room, I wouldn't object or anything." His voice was shaky. "But if you don't want to it's cool, just…letting that out there." He blushed at deep red as he bustled out the door.

Starfire let a smiled adorn her lips, turning into a full blown grin. She whispered, "I believe I shall take that opportunity."

* * *

**Hot damn! Things are getting heated. Not quite there yet, but getting heated. And Robin is getting braver! Our little bird is growing up *tear*.**

**Oh and by the way, that recipe is legit. I just made them earlier tonight (well, technically yesterday night now...) so you all should totally make them. **

**Read and Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yay, new chapter! This one was super fun to write, haha.**

**Also, did any of you use that recipe from last chapter? If you didn't, go use it now! Those cookies are freaking amazing. Like, seriously. I know there was more I wanted to type here somewhere, but I can't remember. Oh well.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Robin woke up when he felt the warm sun beat against his face through his one window. He opened his eyes slowly and squinted as he focused his vision. He yawned and stretched slightly, and then cast his eyes down. The first thing he saw was a mane of auburn hair. He then focused on her peacefully sleeping face. He thought she looked absolutely beautiful with the look on her face, and how the sun hit her perfectly. He smiled softly to himself.

Any time before then, he would have been blushing like mad and quickly waking her up to have her go back to her room before anyone caught them. He would become a blubbering idiot and wouldn't dare look her in the eye. Something had changed, though. He didn't know how, but it had. Perhaps it was because he invited her to stay with him. Perhaps it was because of their activities the night before. He had to admit that he felt a little more comfortable with these situations already because of last night. He smiled at the thought.

The girl on top of him sighed softly. He began to rub her back, though gently so she would not wake up. He sighed and closed his eyes, his thoughts now going to what they would do for the day. He wanted to take her out again, though not as fancy as before. He wanted it to be casual, like a trip to the carnival; just something for them to spend some quality time together as well as have fun. Also, this way the others could go to; the carnival was quite big, so it was not like they wouldn't get their alone time.

He craned his head to look at the clock on his bed stand, on his right. It was already 10 AM, but strangely he didn't care. He chuckled to himself; what was this girl doing to him? His chuckled made the Tamaranean move below him.

She moaned slightly before rubbing her face in Robin's chest. She moved so her chin was resting on Robin's chest so she was facing him, and then opened her eyes slowly. She gave him a soft smile. "Good morning, Robin."

He smiled back and gripped her waist. "Morning."

Starfire moved to sit up. She stretched her arms up in the air, and then stretched out like a cat. She crawled over Robin's legs and set her feet on the ground, lifting herself up to stand. She turned toward Robin with a smile and held out her hand for him to take.

He stretched one more time and then grabbed her outstretched hand, depending on her strength to pull him up. He slightly bounced from the force as he stood fully.

He turned her and hugged her backward. He kissed the nape of her neck. "Let's go get some breakfast."

She nodded in agreement as she leaned into his embrace, putting her own hands on his arms, gently squeezing.

Robin let go of her and instead put an arms around her waist, pulling her out of his bedroom and into the hallway.

She leaned against his shoulder, still somewhat sleepy, as they walked down the abandoned hallway. She nuzzled his neck slightly, and he let out a chuckle in reply.

It was crazy how one night could change the demeanor of their relationship so much. It was as if it broke down the barrier that caused discomfort and hesitation, and allowed an actual serious relationship form. Well, at least as serious as you can get at eighteen. Starfire had been ready for this long before last night anyway, but she knew Robin was not. She was quite happy that he was beginning to break out of his shell when she had just begun wondering if he ever would.

Both could hear the bustling inside the ops. room as they neared the entrance, and knew that everyone was up once they heard Beast Boy and Cyborg bickering, while Raven threatened to have them visit her father.

The couple laughed quietly to each other at their friends' antics. Robin let go of Starfire's waist – because who would the boy wonder be if he was so quick to show _that_ much affection? – and pressed the button to open the door. It swished open and Robin pulled Starfire in by her hand.

The Titans abruptly stopped their bickering and faced the happy couple. Raven simply raised an eyebrow and then went back to her newest book (Full Dark, No Stars: Short Stories by Stephen King); she knew whatever the reason they came in so late was their business. Unfortunately, the other two were not as understanding.

Cyborg wiggled his eyebrows at the two. "So, why you guys up so late, hm?"

Beast Boy nodded and stood next to Cyborg with a Cheshire grin on his face. "Yeah; getting' some morning love, Robin?"

The two began to laugh, figuring that Robin had a very red face and choked expression. Their laughs died when they actually looked.

Robin stood with a relaxed expression, his hand still in Starfire's as he shrugged. "I don't think it's really any of your business."

Starfire nodded in response. She ignored the shocked expressions of her two teammates and smiled sweetly. "Please, have you seen the cookies of chocolate chips and peanut butter that I had made the previous night?"

The two turned with somewhat solemn expressions to the Tupperware of many cookies, covered with saran wrap since they were overflowing to where the top could not fit over it. The two smiled at her and gave her thumbs up.

Starfire smiled yet again. "Please, may you try one? I spent much time to make them."

Beast Boy and Cyborg glanced at one another and gulped, thinking of the previous times Starfire had cooked.

Robin cleared his throat to catch their attentions. "They're fine, guys. I was there when she made them." The couple smiled at one another.

The two boys went to grab a cookie, not even bothering to comment on the fact the two were up all night together. It seemed that it would be wasted, anyway. They looked at one another and nodded, taking equally sized bites at the same time. There was silence as the boys chewed.

Beast Boy was the first to comment. His eyes lit up at he studied the cookie. "Dude, these are awesome!"

Cyborg nodded vehemently in agreement. "Yeah Star, good job!"

Starfire beamed and clasped her hands. "I thank you, friends!"

Robin cleared his throat to catch the Titans' attentions, remembering his thought process from earlier that morning. "So, it's the time to year that the carnival comes in town. I was thinking we could go."

"Dude, sweet! I am so there!" Beast Boy bounced slightly.

Cyborg smiled. "Definitely there."

All eyes went to Raven.

She glanced up at the others momentarily, and then looked back down at her book. "Fine."

The two boys cheered, and Robin chuckled at their antics. Starfire clasped onto Robin's shoulders and beamed at him. "What a wonderful idea, Robin!"

He gave her a lop-sided grin. "I try."

Beast Boy stuck his finger down his throat, causing Cyborg to snicker and Raven to roll her eyes. Cyborg then pulled Beast Boy aside when a look of remembrance adorned his face. They whispered to each other, and then turned toward Robin with equally adoring smiles on their faces.

Cyborg cleared his throat. "So, your idea kinda made me n' B remember an idea we had."

Robin nodded for him to continue as he let go of Starfire's hand and crossed his arms, leader mode kicking in.

Cyborg took a deep breath and continued. "We were wondering if we could, ya know, throw a Titan party. We'd invite everyone – or however many you'll let us I guess – and just chill and stuff…"

There was silence in the room as Robin silently stared at the two boys. They began to fidget under his gaze. A few more moments of silence.

He looked hard upon the two boys. "Fine."

The two cheered.

Robin held out a hand to stop them. "There will be some conditions, of course." The boys groaned and Robin glared at them to shut them up before he continued. "There will be no alcohol, the music won't be too loud, and there's a maximum of 30 people. Got it?"

The two nodded. Cyborg cautiously raised his hand.

Robin raised an eyebrow. "Yes Cyborg?"

"What if someone sneaks alcohol in or somethin'. I mean, would we still get in trouble? 'Cause it wouldn't be our fault, ya know."

Robin rolled his eyes under his mask. "Search them when they come in. I'm sure they'll understand." He looked at his watch. "It's noon. I say we go to the carnival around seven so it's still light out, but we'll still be busy enough to stay for the fireworks. Sound good?"

All the Titans nodded in reply.

Robin nodded once back. "Good."

* * *

The Titans were positioned in the ops. room, freshly groomed to go to the carnival. They all decided that dressing in civvies would be more comfortable and more fitting for where they were headed.

Cyborg decided to wear something similar to what he wore when they all met. He wasn't ashamed of what he was anymore, but if the rest were dressing normal he may as well too.

Beast Boy seemed to have a little too much fun with the civvies thing. He had on a shirt with a fake tuxedo on it, claiming that the 'ladies dig that kind of stuff' and a pair of khakis. He also decided to add ridiculously bright shoes. They were custom dunks with bright pink – yes, pink – and green adorning it.

Raven dressed in quite nicely in her short sleeved blue and white striped top with dark jeans. She just added her regular boots to the mix since they seemed to go with the outfit well. Her hair was worn normal.

Starfire – with her new obsession with fashion magazines – took the longest with her look. She adorned herself with a white button up and a blue custom Ralph Lauren blazer, both brought up to cinch at her elbows, and added a pair of dark denim shorts with a brown belt for a more casual tone. She completed the look with a pair of brown leather gladiator sandals and a side braid.

Robin – with his surprising good taste, thanks to the days in Wayne Manor – wore a fielding pullover sweater with a white t-shirt underneath, somewhat peaking out under the sweater, a pair of dark slim-fit jeans and Sperry Topsider authentic brown leather boat shoes.

They were dressed to impress, that was for sure. Well, for the most part.

Robin rubbed his hands together. "All right Titans, let's head out. Everyone can split up and do whatever they want once we get there."

Cyborg snorted. "Just because you want alone time with yo' girl."

Robin raised an eyebrow under his mask as he crossed his arms. "Your point?"

Cyborg deflated and told everyone to get in the T-Car.

The ride over was silent, but comfortably silent. Each were in their own thoughts until they pulled up to the carnival. Each filed out of the car and parted ways without difficulty, Beast Boy dragging Raven with him.

Robin watched the scene and chuckled "I swear, they're like a married couple."

Starfire giggled next to him as she grabbed his hand. "I concur."

They walked along in silence, their hands swinging as they looked at all the attractions.

Robin turned to her. "So what do you wanna do first?"

She 'hmm'ed in thought, and then brightened. "Perhaps we may play the games first? And then we must do the riding of roller coasters."

Robin nodded and then looked around for a mildly entertaining game. Robin grinned when he found the perfect game for his girlfriend. He gripped her hand tighter as he pulled her toward one of the games. "C'mon Star. I have a great game."

She followed along wordlessly, wanting whatever game Robin was pulling her toward to be a surprise. She brightened when she recognized it once she was pulled up to it. Perfect, indeed.

The man running it saw the two and smiled. "Welcome! I'm sure you already know the rules to this game, but if not: hit hard enough to ring the bell, a prize comes your way!"

Starfire smiled knowingly at Robin. She cleared her throat to catch the man's attention. His eyes quickly roamed down her form, and instantly back to her face when he heard a growl come from the back of Robin's throat.

The man nodded and handed Starfire the mallet. "By all means, try it. I must warn you, though, don't expect it to go too far my young girl." He smiled with humor.

Starfire had to fight a grin off her face. She decided it would be more fun to 'hustle' the man. She sighed. "I shall try my best." She acted as though the mallet was heavy in itself – with all honesty, it would be to a human girl of her size – and let it fall onto the platform. The light only made it about a third up. She sighed dramatically.

The man looked sympathetically at the girl. "Sorry hun. Maybe you wanna try again? If ya get it, you get two prizes, on me!" He smiled, knowing that he had nothing to lose.

Starfire sighed again. "Well, I guess I shall try again…" This time she lifted it with no problem and hit the platform with force, the light making it straight to the top. She smiled kindly at the man. "You told me I get two prizes, yes?"

The man stared at her in surprise. "Uh…y-yeah. Here ya go, young miss." As he handed her the prizes, he seemed to be inspecting her upper arms to find out where exactly that strength came from.

"I thank you kind sir! Have a nice night." She smiled kindly and then took Robin's hand, whom also smiled at the man, those his was more out of amusement.

Serves him right for looking at her that way.

They continued on through the park. Suddenly there was giggling behind him as a group of girls began to pace behind them. Robin listened in and caught on that they were trying to debate whether or not to approach him. He groaned inwardly.

It seemed they finally came to a conclusion when one of the girls called his name.

The couple stopped and turned toward the group, and Robin plastered on a _very_ forced smile. "Yes?"

The girls looked at one another with hidden grins, and the girl that called his name bit her lip before speaking. "I've always wanted to meet you, so I couldn't resist when I saw you! My name's Tanya." She ignored the rest of her friends as she came closer to the boy wonder.

Robin raised an eyebrow from under her mask. "Hi, Tanya. I would introduce myself, but I'm guessing you already know who I am."

She laughed a little too happily. "Oh, you're so funny!" She batted her eyelashes at him. It seemed as if she didn't even notice that Starfire was there, which was probably good since the girl was currently trying to keep herself from biting the girl's head off.

The girl seemingly checked out Robin, almost causing him to vomit, and then tried to look sexy as she pushed her chest out. She pulled a sharpie out of her pocked and handed it to him. She opened the top buttons of her shirt to somewhat expose her chest, making Robin cringe. "Will you sign my chest?"

Starfire let out a growl as she pushed Robin out of the way. She placed a smile on her face with her eyes glowing, and one finger pointed with starbolt energy leaking from it. "Perhaps I shall burn it in your chest. Does that sound acceptable?"

The girl stumbled back with fear written on her face as she began to sweat. "Uh, no, that's okay. I'll just…go now." She began to stumble back as she and her friend quickly bustled away.

Starfire kept her smile on her face as she waved to their back. "Goodbye!" She looked over at Robin with a triumphant look in her eyes.

Robin nodded appreciatively and wrapped an arm around her. "Damn straight, my girlfriend's a hard ass."

Starfire giggled as they began to walk again.

After a few more games and some roller coaster rides, the sky soon turned dark.

Robin led Starfire over to the Ferris wheel. He turned to her. "It's almost time for the fireworks."

Starfire's eyes lit up as she clasped her hands in front of her. "I very much enjoy the fireworks! Please, let us get on the ride quickly."

The line was fairly short, surprisingly, and Robin and Starfire were able to get right on. Before Robin climbed in he whispered to the worker and slipped something in his hand, making Starfire curious.

She furrowed her brow as he locked them in. "Please, what were you talking to the nice worker about?"

He smirked at her as he casually put his arm around her shoulders. "You'll see."

The ride begun and the wheel turned slowly. Starfire rested her head on Robin's shoulder as they rolled around for a second round. After a couple more rounds, the wheel stopped, with Robin and Starfire right at the top.

Starfire turned to Robin and smiled. "Am I correct in thinking that you did the bribing of the man?"

Robin shrugged his shoulders with a grin. "Maybe."

Starfire opened her mouth to speak, when the first fireworks began to go off. She turned to them, completely transfixed in the beauty, as she gripped Robin's hands in her own while leaned into his chest.

She looked up at his face to catch the wide smile spread across it, making her grin as well. She kissed his cheek lightly, and he turned to give her a lingering kiss. Both turned back to enjoy the show.

* * *

The Titans had gotten back from the carnival a good twenty minutes earlier, and now Robin and Starfire were in his room, dressed in their pajamas. They were resting on his bed making small talk every now and again, but mostly sitting in silence.

Starfire turned to him and smiled sweetly while she rested on his shoulder. "I had a wondrous time tonight, Robin."

He smiled back. "I'm glad." He kissed her temple.

Suddenly they were staring at each other once again, surely about to have a repeat of the night before.

Obviously this was the truth.

Robin kissed her yet again, the kissing prolonged and passionate, but not yet out of control. Starfire wrapped her arms around his neck as she pulled him on top of her. He used one elbow to prop himself up with, and used his other hand to roam down her torso from the top of her ribcage to her hips. He squeezed them gently as he began to make his way back up.

Robin released his lips from hers as he began to kiss and suck on her neck, causing a long moan to escape her throat. As he was attacking her neck, he let his hands travel up a little further, gently sliding across the very bottom of her left breast, though did not care go higher, especially since she wasn't wearing a bra under the deep plum camisole she had thrown on. He began to wonder if she did that on purpose; after all, she didn't exactly have small assets.

Starfire felt a jolt of pleasure flow through her at the contact, and instantly wanted more. As she pulled Robin's lips back up to hers, she grabbed the exploring hand and placed it right on her breast, gently letting his hand squeeze her. She moaned yet again as he began to knead.

Robin could feel himself become quickly aroused and was surely poking her yet again. He figured this was the truth when she took in a deep breath, considering their bodies were aligned perfectly. Her back arched somewhat to be able to feel this more as she took Robin's hand off her breast and brought it under her shirt to do it yet again.

Robin groaned when he felt her rub against him, which caused him to grip her tighter. He left her lips once again as he gently nipped at her neck, causing a gasp from his girlfriend. He gently brought his hand out from under her top and sat up so he was straddling her. He played with the end of her shirt and then looked up at her for confirmation.

She smiled at him and beckoned for him to continue.

He was hesitant at first; after all, he was about to see his girlfriend topless for the first time. He felt apprehensive, yet excited at the same time. Finally he began to inch the fabric up her stomach and to the top of her ribcage and stopped. He bent down and kissed around the shirt, and then dared to raise it higher. A few seconds later and it was on the floor.

Robin looked her over, causing Starfire to blush, and leaned back down taking a nipple in his mouth. She arched her back into him as she began to lift his plain gray t-shirt up. He quickly got the message and sat up, removing the article of clothing. He lay down so he was flat on top of her as he began to kiss her desperately yet again.

Starfire wrapped her arms tightly around him as she slowly rubbed against him, causing him to gasp and moan. She brought her legs around his waist and rubbed a little more until both were panting heavily.

Robin abruptly moved his bottom half off of her, knowing he couldn't take much more, and covered it up by running his hand down her leg and to the inside of her thigh.

The closeness of his hand made her let out tiny moans with every breath while her eyes fluttered closed. She unconsciously parted her legs as his hand began to snake up closer, diving under her shorts, He gently kneaded the top of her inner thigh, causing a throaty moan to escape her angelic lips. He kissed around her chest as he kept in this area, though did not move all the way to between her legs.

Starfire moved her hands down his back and to his own flannel pajama pants. She played with the waist band and dipped her fingers inside, gently letting her fingers glide against him.

His mouth fell open as he moaned, and began panting as she let those light glides become somewhat stronger. He began to inch his way over her underwear and gently rubbed, causing her grip to tighten.

Robin dragged himself on top of her yet again, though did not fully lie down, so he could keep his hand below.

Starfire began to pant and moan with every breath, but then grabbed his hand. She let her breath regulate.

Robin looked up at her, curious as to why she stopped him.

She began to sit up, and pulled Robin to do the same. She looked into his eyes, though more so pointedly at the object covering them.

Robin studied her. "What is it, Star?"

She sighed and ran a finger around the outline of Robin's mask, causing him to stiffen and become alert. She pulled her hand away and bit her lip. "I do not…wish to go further until I am able to see your real eyes. This seems fair, yes?"

He stared at her, and then nodded. "You're right, Star." He looked down with his brow furrowed. He could feel himself slowly come down from his arousal and sighed. "Just…soon. Not now, but soon."

She nodded, expecting as much. "I will take that answer. Thank you Robin."

He gave her a small smile and nodded, then grabbed her to lay down on him as they were before the whole thing started. He kissed the top of her forehead and sighed. "Let's sleep."

She nodded in response and closed her eyes. "Yes. I am quite tired now." She smiled.

Robin let out a breathy laugh, and then let them delve into silence. He ran his hands through her hair until she fell asleep, and he was soon after.

* * *

**Yep, so things are definitely getting heated up in here. I mean, we're basically chillin' in the oven. But as you can see, it will still be a few chapters. I mean, Robin's not going to just go ahead and rip off his mask no matter who he's showing it to. No siree. **

**Seriously, I had something I wanted to type here but I can't remember! Grr.**

**Oh! I was going to gush over how much I want the blazer I had Starfire wear. Seriously, it's awesome. But yeah, definitely not going to just blow $598. Pshh.**

**Anyway, Read and Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Looky here, another chapter! Yay! **

**So I definitely am proud of myself today. I managed to buy two shirts, a pair of pants, a pair of shorts, and a dress for $130. That was crazy. Like, I am seriously just so proud of myself. I bought one of the shirts at Guess because I have this awesome Guest Card that I have no idea what it's for, but it looked cool, and apparently they don't take it at outlets! I was quite sad. I went up to the counter and was like, "I have no idea what this is for, but I came so I can use it" and he was like "I have no idea what it's for either; maybe that's why they don't have them in the outlets" and we shared a nice laugh.**

**And now I am watching Inception. It's pretty sad that I can't even count the number of times I have watched this in the month of June. It's not my fault that Christopher Nolan is a genious!**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

A few weeks had past since the incident with Robin and Starfire, and it was the day of the Titans' party. Since that night, there had been many more similar occurrences, but never went past what was done on that first night. No matter how much they wanted each other, they would stop, knowing the conditions.

Robin sat in the evidence room, finishing up some neglected paperwork and thinking about the alien princess. He really did want to show her his eyes and wanted to tell her everything about his past, but he was a guarded person. It just wasn't that easy. His pen paused on the latest file he was working on and he sighed. He knew he couldn't concentrate on his work at the moment; plus, it was the day of the party, he should be helping with that.

Ever since Star and he began dating, he had learned to relax a bit more. This happened by his girlfriend's brute force rather than anything. He shuddered at the thought. Though he could easily get all hot and bothered by her warrior side, when it was directed at him it was just downright scary.

He sighed and put the file away in its rightful place. In truth, he had finished most of the work and only had a few case files left. He slowly stood up and stretched, deciding to go to the ops. room for some lunch and to help out with the decorations.

Once in the ops. room, things seemed to be in chaos. There were streamers and other different decorations splayed across the floor, a ladder, a karaoke machine with what looked like a DJ station, different snack trays out though at the moment no snacks. All of the furniture was pressed to the walls, and the game station put over by a smaller television in one of the side walls. They also had Just Dance set up over there, as well. He smiled at the game; it was Starfire's favorite.

"Dude, come help!" He turned to see Beast Boy, whom had streamers hanging all around him. He was beckoning Robin over to them.

Robin nodded, but headed toward the kitchen. "I'm just going to get some lunch first-"

"Nonsense! I shall make the lunch for you."

He turned to see his girlfriend smiling at him, and heading toward the kitchen. He held out a hand in front of her. "It's okay, Star. You can finish up what you're doing."

She gave him a stern look. "I am making it. That is final." She leaned over to him, whispering in his ear. "I am getting quite bored with my tedious task, so you may go help while I make the lunch. I need the break."

He raised an eyebrow at her. Starfire was bored with decorating? He shook his head to rid the confusion. He looked over to his teammates and walked over. "What do you want me to do?"

Cyborg pulled him over to the set up fold tables and chairs. He handed him a bag of confetti. "Spread out the confetti on the tables, and then start putting out the bowls in the middle of each one." He pointed over to a set of glass bowls with cashews and M&M's.

He nodded. "All right; I'm going to help Star first then I'll get to it."

Cyborg nodded and went back to his task.

Robin walked over to his girlfriend and leaned against the counter, watching her make him his favorite sandwich – turkey, mustard, red onions, white cheese, and lettuce on Italian bread. She had also made a bowl of broccoli and cheese soup.

She paid no heed to him until she had finished preparing the meal. She turned to him and handed the platter over, smiling. "I hope this is sufficient."

He smiled back and grabbed the tray, giving her a small peck on the cheek. "It's great. Thanks."

He watched her as she went back to her friends to finish her task. He smiled and went to go sit at the table, but not before hearing chuckling next to him from a certain changeling. He turned and raised an eyebrow.

Beast Boy's eyes were twinkling. "You are so whipped, man."

Robin rolled his eyes behind his mask. "Whatever." He continued his way to the table, ignoring the boy's jabs.

* * *

The party was already a hit. The expected amount of Titans had come as they expected: there were the Titans East, Wally and Jinx, Jericho, Kole and Gnarkk, the kids from Raven's babysitting, Argent, Hotspot, Herold, Widlebeast, Pantha, and Redstar.

Most of the Titans were out on the dance floor. Robin and Starfire were dancing – after Starfire's begging finally got to him, Beast Boy had somehow forced Raven on the dance floor, whom was only half-dancing, and many others hooked up on the dance floor, and friends and couples.

Jinx sat in the corner, watching the rest of them out there. Wally was being the life of the party, as expected from him. He was hanging out with some guys over on the side. She sighed and looked on at everyone else having fun. She was still somewhat timid around everyone; after all, she was a former villain and the only time she had really been spending was with Wally; she didn't really have any friends in the circle yet.

"Greetings, Jinx! I trust you are enjoying yourself?"

Jinx jumped slightly as she turned to the Tamaranean. She hadn't noticed that she left Robin's side. She gave her a shaky smile. "Uh, yeah. Thanks."

Starfire smiled. "I am hoping so. Please, would like to join me at a table? I do not know many others that are currently in the courting process, and I believe it would be the fun to have the 'girl talk' with you. Or we could go to my room. I do not believe anyone would notice. Robin and Flash seem to be having the fun." She pointed toward the boys, who were laughing at a joke one of the guys said.

Jinx stared at Starfire for a moment. How could she be so nice? She had never really paid attention to the girl before – besides when they battled before she changed sides – and at that time she just thought she was just terribly naïve. Though now that she was on her good side, she felt relieved. Maybe she _could_ fit in. "Uh, sure."

Starfire smiled and gingerly grabbed the girl's hand, leading her out the door and into her room. She motioned for Jinx to sit on her bed while she took the spot next to her.

The true intention behind Starfire's invitation was to make the girl feel more welcome.

She had noticed her sitting in the corner, seemingly uncomfortable, and wanted to help her feel more involved in the Titan network. She could imagine what it must be like for the girl; after all, some of the people in the tower were people that she had previously fought.

Starfire moved to sit on her knees with her legs tucked underneath her, her hands on her knees. She turned toward Jinx. "So, please, how is your relationship with Flash? I trust you are still quite happy?"

Jinx bit her lip, trying to relax. She was sitting rather tensely on the bed and glanced over at Starfire. "Yeah, we're doing well. You know boys, though, they can get pretty annoying sometimes." She chuckled slightly.

Starfire giggled and nodded. "Oh yes, this is quite true. After all, I do live with three males. Raven gets more lobstery around them than I do."

Jinx raised an eyebrow."…Lobstery?" She thought it over, then realization hit her. "Oh, you mean crabby."

Starfire blushed and played with a lock of hair. "Yes. The 'crabby'. I apologize; I often forget the correct wording of that phrase."

Jinx shrugged. "No biggie." She wasn't quite sure what else to say, not really being one for conversation. She just waited for Starfire to talk.

Starfire cleared her throat. "How long has it been since you and the Flash have begun the courting process?"

Jinx smiled. "A year last week. How 'bout you and Robin?"

Starfire's smile widened. "We have been doing the dating for exactly ten months and seventeen days."

Jinx's brow furrowed. "I thought you guys have been together since a long time ago. You always kind of acted like it. Though I only saw some of it, obviously." She laughed nervously for bringing up her past doings. If it bothered Starfire, though, it didn't show.

Starfire bit her lip. "Well…we had the feelings for one another for quite a while before we had actually begun the dating. It is often that we have people tell us what you have just said to me." She giggled. "I find it odd, really. I did not believe that our feelings were so apparent, and I believe that Robin thoughts were parallel to mine."

Jinx laughed, more relaxed than before. She scratched the back of her head. "I guess it really is true when they say that everyone can tell when one loved another, except for themselves."

Starfire giggled and nodded her head. "I concur. Now tell me, do you and Flash live in your own home? Or do you live with others?"

Jinx shrugged. "We're living on our own for now, but we don't know if it'll be permanent or if we'll join some other branch of Titans. I guess the only thing stopping us from going to one is my paranoia." She shrugged again.

Starfire put a hand on the sorceress's shoulder. "Do not fear, friend. We have accepted you." She gave her a warm smile.

Jinx nodded wearily. "Well, I know _you_ do. And obviously Wally. But I can sometimes see Robin eyeing me in a not so pleasant way." She sighed.

Starfire shook her head and rolled her eyes. "He is just being himself. He is not one to trust very easily; sometimes we wonder if he completely trusts us. He has shown me his trust toward myself, but he has yet to for the rest of the team, and for the rest of the network. He may just be somewhat paranoid himself due to your previous activities. It is just part of his personality. He shall do the getting used to you in time, and if he does not then I will do the beating of sense into him." She smiled brightly.

Jinx giggled. "You really have him wrapped around your finger, don't you?"

Starfire cocked her head to one side, with her brow furrowed. "Please, how can he be wrapped around my finger? It does seem to break the laws of physics."

Jinx couldn't help but laugh. "It's just an expression. It means that you can get him to pretty much do anything if you wanted to."

Starfire's face lit up in realization, and then she giggled. "That may be somewhat true…"

Before either could speak again, Starfire's communicator rang. She opened it. "Yes?"

"_Hey Star, where are you at?_"

She repositioned herself to put her feet on the floor. "I am in my room doing the 'girl talk' with Jinx."

The line was quiet for a minute.

"_Uh, all right. How about you come on out? We're all wanting you out here._"

Starfire giggled. "By that you mean that _you_ wish to have me out there."

There was a laugh on the other side. "_Your point?_"

Starfire shook her head with a smile. "I shall be there momentarily!" She shut the communicator and turned to Jinx. "I believe it is time for us to join the others. I am sure that Wally is doing the missing of you."

Jinx nodded and smiled. "Probably." She followed Starfire out of the room and into the ops., finally feeling a sense of belonging.

* * *

**So there's that. I thought it would be nice to kind of put a little Jinx in there, because she had just become a member and all. Well, despite the fact that she has been there as long as her and Flash had been dating, but she hasn't really been around the other members so I can see her still being a little iffy. And you have to admit, Robin would be pretty iffy himself around her. Have you met him? **

**But still, I wanted to show how she gets more comfortable, and who better to provoke this than Starfire? Next chapter there will be more Rob/Star (obviously) and things will be getting good.**

**Read and Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Looky here, already getting another chapter. See? I can be nice.**

**Sometimes.**

**And I am doing it while watching Inception. Again. The fourth time today. Leave me be.**

**Anyway, I just decided on a whim to write this up. I must say, I totally had another thing in mind for this chapter but I decided I liked this better. I was also going to go further, but then there would be no cliffy. That would not be right. **

**And I promise to not post for a million years and make you all on your toes. Muahaha.**

**Nah, I kid. I'm not that mean! Also, this fic will definitely be changing to M soon.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The rest of the Titans had left about an hour ago, and Starfire was getting ready for bed. She stepped into her soft pink silk – and revealing – nightgown and crawled into bed, waiting for Robin. She and Robin had been residing in her room together ever since the first time he stayed, and it had come to the point where he kept some clothing in it.

Only seconds later the door opened. Robin moved inside the door and let it slide shut quietly. He smiled over at his girlfriend and went to her dresser, opening up one of his drawers to get ready for bed.

She smiled at his back. "I trust that you enjoyed yourself at the party?"

He nodded while he was sifting through the drawer. "Yeah, it was nice. I guess it's good to get together every now and again." He pulled out a pair of track pants and changed into them quickly.

Starfire made a sound of agreement. "Cyborg and Beast Boy did a glorious job with the planning."

Both fell into silence as Robin crawled into bed next to his girlfriend, in a sitting position. He picked her up slightly to put an arm around her and place her torso against him. He began to play with a lock of her fiery auburn hair. "That was nice, what you did for Jinx. I knew she didn't feel pretty comfortable with us yet."

She nodded against his chest. She glanced up at him, slightly condescendingly. "You did not help with that."

He raised an eyebrow at her from behind his mask.

She sighed and continued. "She mentioned you. I explained to her how you are weary of new heroes, especially after the incident of Terra. I believe she understood, but was still somewhat unsure of her place. Please, Robin, I ask of you to help her feel more welcome."

He looked down at her for a moment, and then sighed and nodded slowly. "All right." He let out a breathy laugh. "You definitely have me wrapped around your finger, Star."

She cocked her head.

He chuckled and waved it off. "Nevermind. Slang." He continued to play with her hair, now switching to running his hands through its length. He closed his eyes and felt himself become slightly aroused by her purring.

Starfire's hand began to crawl up Robin's bare chest as she nuzzled her face into him. "Mm, you have quite nice muscles, Robin."

He laughed and blushed lightly. "Thanks. You have nice…everything."

She giggled. She let her hands continue to roam up and down his chest, causing him to close his eyes and lean his head against the headboard. He moaned deep in his throat when her hand went lower, caressing the rim of his pants.

Robin opened her eyes and grabbed her hands, sitting up straighter so she had to sit as well. He gently laid her back on the bed, her head closer to the end of the bed as he slowly lowered his body on her.

"Mmm…" Starfire let her eyes flutter closed as he gently squeezed her backside with both hands. She lifted up her arms so as to tell him to remove her nightgown.

He spent no time hesitating, quickly pulling the piece of silk off of her and throwing it to the floor carelessly; she was left in a pair of lacey white underwear, as well as a bra to match.

She smiled at him as he ogled her. "Are you doing the liking of what you see?"

Instead of replying, he gave her a wicked grin. He pounced on her, his mouth attached to hers in an instant. He gently probed open her mouth with his tongue, letting it slide into her mouth as she copied his actions.

Starfire brought her knees up so Robin was able to easily nestle in between her legs as he let his hands roam. He ran them up her stomach and to her breasts, gently squeezing them through the fabric of her bra.

He moved his hands from her breasts to the back of her back, following the fabric of the bra to lead him to the clasp. He looked up at her for her reaction. She simply smiled in a saucy manner and lifted her back slightly to make it easier.

He wasn't going to tell her how nice her cleavage looked from her doing that. He felt for the clasp, taking a moment to break it apart. After a little wrestling with the tiny hooks, he was able to allow it to roam free from her back. He began to take down the straps of the bra down her arms, but she held tight.

He gave her a questioning look. "Star?"

She smiled shyly and began to slowly remove the bra and fell back on the bed, the recently deserted piece of clothing lying next to her nightgown, on the floor.

Robin took her in, only becoming more aroused. He looked at her through lust-filled eyes. "You're beautiful." He gently squeezed on breast, causing her eyes to flutter close. He moved down to gently put his mouth in place of his hand.

She moaned quietly as she ran her hands through his ebony hair and arched her back into him. "Oh X'hal, Robin…"

He grinned against her and removed himself from her chest, causing a protesting groan come out of Starfire. He moved back up to attach his mouth to hers while moving his hand down and in between her legs.

She moved her legs wider by instinct, allowing him to rub the outside of her underwear. She let out a throaty moan and bent her head back, causing her to lose lip contact with him. He began to finger the outside of the fabric, not yet ready to place them inside the underwear.

She wriggled impatiently, causing him to chuckle as he moved and brought his fingers inside of her.

"Oh!" Her whole body arched back and she gripped the sheets on either side of her, beginning to pant heavily.

Robin fell against her as he worked, placing hot kisses on her stomach. He nuzzled her and then moved harder.

Before he knew it, he was under her.

Starfire had grabbed his hand away and bent down to kiss him. She moved down and grabbed both sides of the waistband of his pants, working them down his legs so he was only glad in a pair of red boxers. She crawled her way back on top of him.

She kissed and sucked on his neck. She gently bit him, causing him to take in a breath as he pressed a hand against her back, pulling her closer against him. He rubbed himself against her, causing a long moan to come from Starfire as she buried her head in his neck.

He ran a hand down her side and to her underwear, and gently tugged at the edge.

"Stop."

He stared at her for a time, and then removed his hand. She rolled off of him to lay on her back, looking at the ceiling.

Robin lifted his elbow to prop him up as he turned to his side. "You all right, Star?"

"Remember our terms." She continued to look at the ceiling.

Robin's eyes widened as he realized. "Ah shit, Star. I'm sorry. I totally forgot since things were kinda hazy…"

She nodded in understanding, and then turned her head to look at him. "Yes. I did for a while as well. But we have our terms, and if you wish to take that step then you know what you must do."

They stared at each other for a long time. Robin sighed and sat up. He bit his lip and looked down at the comforter, his face thoughtful. He turned his masked eyes up to her. "I-I think I'm ready."

Starfire sat up as well, using a sheet to cover her chest. "You are?"

He nodded. He looked at her once again. "But…that means sharing everything with you, Star. I…it's hard. You know me."

She looked down and nodded. "Yes, I do." She looked up. "If you are only doing this to have-"

"No." His eyes were hard behind the mask, his lips set in a line. "I would not do something like that just for sex, Star."

She nodded quickly, not wishing to get into an argument. "I apologize, Robin. I should not have said that."

He nodded once and looked at a point on the wall. "All right…I can do this. You deserve it." He sighed. "We've been together for a good time now, and it's only fair." He continued to look on, not moving an inch.

She moved her eyes to him, calculation. She could sense the hesitation. "Perhaps…if I shared my story with you first, you shall become more comfortable?"

He turned to her, a small smile forming on his face. "Yeah, that'd make things easier. Only if you want to, though. I don't want to force you just because I'm being a chicken."

She shook her head. "You are not being the 'chicken'; such a thing as your identity is difficult to reveal in your case. I understand. And I wish to share this with you. X'hal knows if I will be up to it again." He let out on breathy laugh to calm her nerves.

He raised an eyebrow and cocked his head to the side, curious. Why would she be nervous? The way she acted and how she speaks of her culture – nothing too bad could've happened. Besides the Gordanians taking her to whatever place she was meant to go, but they had saved her.

Starfire let out a long breath, looking up at him. Her eyes were sad. "Robin…I fear if I tell you this, you will not look at me the same. All I ask is that you keep your mind open."

His eyes narrowed, now becoming beyond curious.

Starfire bit her lip. "I am not sure where to begin. I trust that you remember the Gordanians, yes?"

He nodded.

She nodded back in confirmation. "I had said I was a prize for the Citadel. The Gordanians are bounty hunters, paid to bring me back there."

He raised both eyebrows. Wait, back? That was new.

She sighed and cast her eyes down. "When I was younger…my people were at war with a race known at the Citadel. This race was ruthless and ruled with coercion over many neighboring planets. When they came to attack my planet, they seemed to know our every move…they seemed to know everything. This caused a treaty to be born, to keep our race safe from their evils." She bit her lip. "This treaty had asked for a sacrifice, one of which my father had to choose…and he chose me."

His eyes widened. Why would someone's own father sacrifice them?

She let out a breath. "I was told I would be treated as a prisoner of war, and that it was the best for my planet. Once they had come to my planet in order to detain me, their ferocity had me in fear and I asked my father to reconsider. Of course, he would not listen. He was only interested in our planet; he saw us – as in his children – as tools. That was the reason to have us.

"My time in the Citadel is hard for me to speak of, and I ask you to listen and think thoroughly before you react. When I was brought to the Citadel…my sister was there. I had thought that they had captured her as well, but this was not the case."

Her eyes grew dark. "_She_ was the reason for the Citadel. She had done the selling out of our people. I had soon found that she was my master. She had given me over to those…_creatures_…and led them to do many things to me. I was to become their slave, do what they desire. This was not the part of the badness."

She shuddered before she continued. "She…also had them torture me in unspeakable ways." She turned her eyes on him. "Please do not ask me to illustrate further."

Before he could respond, she had turned her eyes from him once again.

She cleared her throat to keep it from breaking. "They had tortured me and…oh X'hal, please do not become angry…" She took a shuddering breath. "And raped me."

He took in a sharp breath.

Her shape was gently shaking, though she paid no heed. She shut her eyes tightly to block out everything, wanting to stop. She had to go on, though; she had confirmed she would tell him. If she did not, then what right would she have to ask of him the same? "The Citadel had continuously done this…I was so young…I-Oh X'hal." She bit her lip. "I am fearful to tell you how I escaped."

If she had looked up at him, she would have seen his face turn deathly pale with a look of horror plastered on his face.

This is exactly why she refused to.

"I had…I was _so_ angry, Robin. I had to…Oh X'hal." She took in a few deep breaths as tears descended down her face "I-I killed him." Her voice was so soft he barely heard it, but when he did he was, least to say, surprised.

He never thought that she was capable of something like that.

But he wasn't mad.

No, he actually felt a sickening pride build in his stomach. Those bastards. They had touched her. They had _raped_ her.

He ground his teeth and clenched his fists, his eyes hard. He knew better than to interrupt her during this, because he knew he would most likely blow up, and she didn't need that. Not right now. Best to keep under control.

She took in a breath and let it out. "My sister caught me before I was able to leave, and was to have me executed." She closed her eyes. "This did not happen due to a race known as the Psions. They are a race of scientists that find beings as test subjects for their labs rather than a living soul. They had captured Komand'r and I…oh, I apologize. Komand'r is Blackfire, her Tamaranean name. I am Koriand'r." At this point her voice was breaking with every sentence, tears running down her cheeks and landing on the bed.

"They had…performed experiments. Th-they wished to find out how much energy could be put in a Tamaranean's body before it…combusted." She gave a shaky sigh. "The experiments were unbearable. They forced energy into our systems, causing me to feel my body tearing apart." She let out a bittersweet smile. "But…there is the lining of silver." She choked on a sorrowful laugh. "It is how I gained my starbolts. Komand'r and I are the only ones with such a thing.

"I used this new power to escape from their planet, and I…" She bit her lip. "I saved my sister. I could not bear to leave her in there, no matter how she acted toward me. It was not in my nature. I quickly learned my lesson, though; she had the Gordanians take me to the Citadel once again to be executed."

She swallowed hard. "And that is when I met you." She turned her eyes to him, trying to smile through her tears.

She frowned deeper at his expression.

He was completely blank, except for the small amount of anger written on his face. She could see him grit his teeth, and imagined his eyes cold behind the mask.

She began to become worried. Has she scared him away? Would he send her away?

"R-Robin?"

He did not answer and simple crawled into the bed, turning away from her. She looked at his back sadly. "Robin? Please, speak…" She began to breath heavily.

"Go to sleep."

She stiffened. His voice was hard, cold. It was a tone he had not used with her before. She hugged herself. "Please –"

"Go. To. Sleep."

She did not argue this time, crawling quickly next to his back. She put an arm on his.

He scooted away.

She shut her eyes tightly, allowing her to cry herself to sleep.

* * *

**I actually wasn't too happy with this. I felt like I needed to put more emotion in the whole past thing, but that's all coming next chapter. Pretty much here, Dick is trying to restrain himself (because we all know what happens when he doesn't, and we don't want him to screw up their relationship), and that is why I kept him emotionless. Well, not completely emotionless, but at least unreachable.**

**Remember when I said that this was going to be a light fic with no dark plot and whatnot? Well, that's not a complete lie. After we get through her and his pasts, then it will go back to being light. Promise. This is crucial, though. They need to share this before their first time, therefore the darkness. Because we all know that when we tell Starfire's past, there's no way to _not_ make it dark. **

**Anyway, Read and Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, guess what? I'm posting a new chapter! I hope you will enjoy it; it was quite fun to write. You know, as I was writing the cliff hanger yesterday, I was quite happy. Usually I am on the other side and another author gives me a cliff hanger, and I'm like "No! How could you do this?" And now I got to use the cliff hanger against all of you.**

**Muahaha.**

**Anyway, happy Fourth of July and enjoy! **

* * *

Starfire woke up, noticing her pillow still slightly damp from the night before. She frowned as she thought back. She turned slightly to greet Robin and ask to talk, but he was not there. She creased her forehead.

"Where would he…" A thought crossed her mind. She quickly grabbed a pair of pajama shorts and a camisole to put in place of the rather revealing gown. She hurried out of the room and to the training room. She had no doubt he would be there; it was his sanctuary when he was upset.

She finally made it to the door and pressed the button to open the door. It didn't budge. She began to take deep breaths and closed her eyes. He had locked everyone out. More importantly, he had locked _her_ out.

She banged on the door, though she already knew that he couldn't hear her. Even if he did, he would not let her in. This did not stop her from banging again. "Robin! Please, I ask you to open the door!" Another bang.

She waited many beats, and then sighed as she slid down the door. She brought her knees up to her chest, burying her face in them. She could feel the hot tears begin to roll down her face, so she made sure to get up and close the first door to the training room hall, locking it. She did not need any to see her like this; she and Robin had to work through this on their own.

She was able to somewhat control the tears, filling herself with false hope that he was not angry. That perhaps he really was just training.

She groaned.

She made her way to the door and began to bang again, though much more weakly. "Robin, please. I wish to speak to you of last night."

Silence. She jumped when she heard the door unlock, and then open. No one was standing in front of her when she entered, causing her to search her surroundings. She found her target once her eyes were met with a masked boy sitting on a mat with his knees up and apart, water bottle in hand.

She let out a breath and walked over to him, sitting down next to him with her feet tucked under her. "Robin, I-"

"Stop. Don't talk."

She furrowed her brow and looked up at him; his face was completely void of emotion. She bit her lip and looked down. She looked up again, gulping. "Please, I wish to-"

His head turned sharply to her, anger contorting his face. "I said don't talk, didn't I?"

She kept her gaze on him, searching his face. She wanted to ask why he was so angry with her, why he refused to speak with her, though she didn't; she did not want to start an

argument again.

All that could be heard was Starfire shifting every now and again. Robin took a deep breath and then turned to her. "Why do you always smile?"

Starfire furrowed her brow, confused. "I do not understand –"

"You have no reason to smile. Why do you always fucking smile?"

His words were like ice, and she flinched at his swearing. "I smile because I am happy."

He let out a bitter laugh, shaking his head. "Yeah, right. Yeah fucking right. Don't play that shit with me, Starfire. Don't fucking lie."

She swallowed and narrowed her eyes. "I ask you to not use such fowl language, Robin."

He simply shook his head again, looking to the side away from her. He turned to the front again. "Is it just fake? Have you been tricking us all? Are _you_ a fake?"

Starfire was taken aback. Her face turned hard. "How dare you say that. I am not the fake." She pointed to herself and her voice softened. "This is me, Robin. I have always been true to you."

She could hear him begin to breathe heavily. She knew what was coming, but chose to stand her ground. She did not want to fight, but she wouldn't let him think he could just push her around for no reason; use her as a doormat.

He turned to her sharply, dropping the water bottle. "Like hell! If you were always true to me, then why would you keep that fucking smile there? I _hate_ your smile."

She looked as though she had been smacked. "Robin, how dare you –"

He growled deep in his throat, standing up to come in front of her still sitting form. "Shut up! God, why can't you just fucking listen?"

She bit her tongue, keeping a bad retort from falling from her mouth. She couldn't help the growl coming out; after all, she was still Tamaranean.

Robin kept his eyes on her, his mouth set down in a frown. "I hate that smile, I hate that happy little tone you always have, I hate the twinkle in your eyes; but do you know what I hate most?"

She just kept her eyes on him and swallowed hard, afraid of whatever his next words would be.

His breathing began to slow as he clenched his fists in front of him. He stared her down through the mask, his face turning to that of anguish. "I hate that I wasn't there to protect you."

She cocked her head to the side, relaxing slightly. "Robin, how could you have been –"

"Now I know how fucking ridiculous that sounds. I mean, how could I? What was I, eleven? Twelve? There was no possible way I would have known. I barely believed there were aliens back then, let alone a whole other solar system." He laughed in an odd manner. "But it doesn't matter, No matter how illogical it is I still wasn't there to protect you. I wasn't there to save you."

Tears filled Starfire's eyes as she looked at him, feeling his pain. She stood slowly and reached a hand out to take his arm, but he moved away before she could.

"Fucking hell Starfire. Do you realize what this has done to me? To see you with this…_mask_ on everyday, and now knowing that you are hurting inside. That hurts just as bad as not being there for you back then." His breathing began to come quicker again as he worked himself up. "I could have been there. I'm still here. Why didn't you say anything? Is it that you don't want my help? That you don't trust me?"

She hugged herself and shook her head, a pained expression on her face. "Of course I trust you. I trust you more than anything." She wanted to reach out to him again, but knew he would just shun her again.

He shook his head and turned away from her, looking down at the ground. "Obviously you didn't. I think you should leave."

She fought back tears and bit her lip. "I am not leaving, Robin. I will not leave until we are on the terms that are good again."

He turned to her with a crazed expression, his arms stretched wide. "I said leave! God damnit, why can't you just listen for once?"

She snorted at him. "I do listen to you Robin; you know I do. This is a time that I will not, though."

He grabbed her arm and moved her to the door. "I'm pulling rank. Leave."

She felt fury building up in her at this comment. She snatched her arm away from him, causing him to turn toward her. Her eyes lit up as she poked him hard in the chest. "You are pulling rank over a personal matter again? You believe that is what a leader would do? You are taking advantage of your power, Robin! I will _not_ be ordered to leave on a matter such as this. This is the 'ridiculous'." Her eyes died down and she crossed her arms, looking up at the ceiling with tears beginning to stream down her cheeks. "This is not right, Robin. You do not have reason to be so angry with me; I have done nothing wrong."

He stared at her with hard breaths, and she thought he would begin yelling again. His breathing began to level out as he looked to the ground, and then looked up at her. "I just…I'm just angry. I'm angry that you went through that. I'm angry at myself for being so _emotional_ toward this; God, it's like it hurts me as much as it's hurting you. I'm angry because I…damnit Star, I love you."

She stopped. Her eyes widened as she brought her gaze on him. "You- you love me?"

He looked at the ground and nodded with his hands on his hips.

Her eyes turned warm as she walked toward him slowly. She wrapped her arms around him and forced him to look up at her. She kissed him softly, and then brought her forehead against his. "I love you too." Her voice was soft and warm.

He smiled. "Good." He lifted his head and took hers in his hands, kissing her full on the mouth.

He began to guide them back to the mat, dropping down to his knees and taking her with him. He laid her down and dropped on top of her, his lips not leaving hers once. He brought his hand under her shirt and caressed her stomach, causing her to moan against his mouth.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, moaning louder as he moved his hand beneath her bra, kneading. She broke the kiss and laid her head back on the mat, concentrating on his hands and the warmth that filled her body and rushed to the pelvic area. "Mmm…"

Robin wasted no time to tear off her shirt and push up her bra, covering on breast with his mouth.

Starfire let go of his neck and let her hands fall limply to the ground. She opened her legs and allowed him to settle comfortably in between them as he continued his euphoric torture. Her thighs tightened around him.

He began to move against her, reveling in the feeling. Starfire let out a throaty moan. "Oh X'hal. Ohh…"

He nibbled on her breast and brought his hands down to her waistband, hooking his fingers under the shorts and underwear. He began to pull them down together, but a hand stopped him. He looked up.

Starfire looked at him through hazy eyes and sat up, fixing her bra. She pulled him up with her and bit her lip. "Remember, Robin." She fingered the side of his mask.

He gulped and nodded. "I know. I remember. Just…not right now." He turned from her and brought his knees up, resting his arms against him. "Tonight, I promise."

She took in a slow breath and nodded. She went over to hold him in her arms and kissed his temple. "I can wait." She stood up and smiled, letting him take her hand. "Come, we must break the fast."

He chuckled at her use of the phrase and stood up with her, leaving the training room.

* * *

**Well, there ya have it. As you can see, Robin is still slightly reluctant to show her, but this is to be expected. I mean, look at who we're talking about. The next chapter will be pretty heavy too, but then after that I will work my way back to the light and fluffy goodness. I can't exactly promise that I won't do this again because to be honest, it was damn fun. But I promise it won't happen very often, maybe even once more. Depends on what my brain decides to come up with.**

**Anyway, Read and Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**All right, so here comes Robin's past. I will admit, it was harder to write this up than Starfire's; I'm hoping I got his expressions and reactions right. I was feeling a little iffy while writing it up. Hopefully it will suffice, heh. I also wrote this all while watching 'Inception'...for the 100th time in the past week.**

**Anyway, this is when the all mighty sex scene comes into play, so if you don't want to read that portion, then don't; though the story is rated M, so most of you knew it was coming anyway.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The day seemed to go by in the blur, both Robin and Starfire's minds caught in the recent – and future – events. Night came quickly, and soon enough they were once again in their bedroom.

They made it through their regular nighttime rituals, Robin deliberately taking longer than normal, and soon enough before were in bed, above the covers. Starfire was sitting with her legs to the side and across one another as she half-laid, and Robin was sitting up straight and quite tense.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, until Starfire sighed and ran a hand down Robin's arm softly. "Robin…"

He heaved a breath, but stayed tense. He said nothing.

Starfire bit her lip and looked down, her hand falling to the bed. "Robin, if you do not wish to –"

"No. You deserve this, Star. You shared with me, and now I'm sharing with you."

Starfire searched his blank face and wished she could see his eyes, if only to see the emotions he was currently hiding. "You…you are not merely doing this so that we may copula-"

"How dare you say that!" His face turned to her, his mouth turned down in an angry frown. "I would never share this for some reason like sex. This is a heavy matter. A _very_ heavy matter, and that's just stupid, Star. How could you say that?" He took a deep breath and began to calm himself down. The last thing they needed to start this with was an argument.

Her eyes fell to the comforter, slightly regretful. "I apologize, Robin. I should not have said that; I was not thinking correctly."

Robin sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. He put one hand over hers and beckoned her to look at him directly. He attempted to smile. "It's all right Star…let's not fight right now. We don't need it." He took his hand from hers and turned stoic once again. "I guess it's time to start, huh?"

She moved closer to him and gently rubbed his back. "You may start when you are ready, Robin. There is no rush."

He nodded in a vague way, only half paying attention. He sighed. "First things first." He turned to her, causing her to drop her hand from his back, and looked at her sternly. "I'm going to take off the mask. You have to understand, though, that this must _never_ leave this room. People could die if this information ends up leaked. Understand?"

She nodded, and then furrowed her brow. "Robin, you know that I would never tell anyone. I would never betray you."

He bit the inside of his lip. "I know, Star. It's just…people could get to you; try and use you against me. Try to get the information out of you." He looked down.

Starfire took his head in her hands, forcing him to look at her. She smiled at him sweetly. "I would never let that happen. You know the tolerance I have, Robin. It would take a great amount of force for anyone to do the squeezing of the information out of me."

He chuckled lightly at her choice of words. "I know, Star. I know." He heaved a breath for the second time that night and moved his whole body to face her. He grabbed her hands. "Ready?"

She nodded, biting her lip. She tried not to look too excited; she didn't want to cause any more nerves than necessary.

He heaved one more breath and raised his hands to his face, slowly peeling his mask off. His eyes were still shut tightly as he felt Starfire take the mask from his hands and set it somewhere.

He slowly began to open his eyes and let his gaze fall to the bed. He felt Starfire's hand lift his chin, causing him to look her in the eyes.

She gazed upon him, completely transfixed. They were an absolutely beautiful shade of blue; closely resembled to sapphires. She smiled warmly at him. "You have beautiful eyes, Robin."

He chuckled, mostly to ease his nerves than anything. "Uh, thanks. I guess." He rubbed the back of his neck. Starfire's eyes narrowed slightly, causing him to quirk an eyebrow. "What?"

"Your face looks familiar…I am not quite sure from where, though."

He rubbed the back of his head. "Yeeah...uh, my name is Dick Grayson. Or Richard, if you prefer." He wasn't too comfortable with others calling him Richard – it was special; only his mother used to call him that – but he felt somewhat all right with Starfire calling him that.

Starfire's eyes lit up with recognition. "Oh, yes! I have seen this Dick Grayson – _you _ – in the papers of news. You are the adopted son of Bruce Wayne, yes?"

He nodded his head.

She smiled and nodded, then her eyes widened. "Does this mean…Bruce is…"

He nodded. "Yeah." He was starting to grow more comfortable, the nerves were still present nonetheless. "Oh, and he will _not_ find out that I told you this. He will flip a shit."

She cocked her head at the phrase but decided against questioning it. "I shall not speak of this to anyone or anything; I do the promising of it."

He nodded sternly. "Good." He stared at her for a while, and then sighed. "I guess I should get on with my story then, huh?"

She bit her lip and searched his eyes, nodding slightly. "As I said before, when you are ready."

He nodded. "I'm ready. I mean, it's definitely nothing like _yours_. It's dark but…not yours." He breathed a laugh. He sobered again and then cleared his throat. "I guess I'll start with how I became Robin. I used to be part of a circus – Haley's Circus, to be exact – and I was an acrobat. My whole family was; we were called "The Flying Graysons" because we were acrobats." He chuckled. "I always liked that. At least the flying part; it gave me such a rush, ya know? You know I'm an adrenaline junky."

Starfire giggled.

He cleared his throat again. "Anyway, we went to Gotham to do an act, when a man came to 'speak' – I use the term loosely – to my father. He said he would give us _protection_. Naturally, my father denied his offer. The man – sorry, his name's Tony Zucco – didn't leave without a fight. I was about eight at the time, and I thought I was impenetrable. I stuck up to the guy." He rolled his eyes. "I wasn't too smart back then."

Starfire cut in. "I believe it to be very brave. It is in your personality."

He smiled at her and patted her leg. "Thanks. Anyway, I stood up to the guy and obviously my parents pulled me back. He went after my father and was getting a good hand on him. Then Batman came swooping in." He gave a small laugh. "I thought it was just the coolest thing; Batman, right there in front of me. I was practically star struck." He shook his head with a sad smile. "If only I'd known I would…" His eyes cast down. "Well, after the fight, it was time for us to start the show. My parents were doing a special act; they were flying without nets." He shook his head with a frown set on his face, his brow furrowed. "I was up on the latter, waiting for my mother to take my hand. She was almost there; I was _so_ close…" He took a deep breath. "The wire snapped, and just like that they were gone."

Starfire looked upon him sadly, her eyes full of compassion. She stroked his arm. "Oh Robin, I am so sorry."

He nodded. "I'm not done. Anyway, at the funeral, Bruce Wayne was there. He came up to me, talked to me. I thought nothing of it, until I found out he had adopted me." He smiled, with his eyes trapped in a memory. "I wasn't too comfortable at first. After all, I had just lost my parents. I was pretty rambunctious. I would go through stuff; fly off of the chandelier. One time I was messing with one of the manor's book cases, near the back of the house. _This_ is how I came upon the Bat Cave." He chuckled. "It was just the coolest thing to see back then. I was in awe, and then it dawned on me: Bruce was Batman. Before I had time to think about it, he found me." He let out a breath. "This is how the whole superhero thing started. It took a lot of convincing, but I had skill and he knew it. We began vigorous training, though I didn't mind. I just wanted to reach the goal; to wear the suit." He pointed over to one of his Robin uniforms. "I made that in memory of my parents. The colors and style are close to the costume I wore for our last act."

He sighed and continued on. "Anyway, eventually I got to have the suit and start patrols with him. And there it is. There's my story."

Starfire let her head fall to the side as she bit her lip. "I am truly sorry about your parents Robin…or Richard, if I may."

He nodded for a response.

She moved closer and put her arms around him, her head in the crook of his neck. She began to kiss his neck, her hands falling over his chest.

He stopped her and moved away. "There's more. I said I was done, but there's more." His eyes filled with fire and he gritted his teeth. "One of the villains in Gotham; Two-Face." He growled subconsciously. "He had fucking Batman and the judge tied up. He has this thing with a coin; I had him flip it in the chance to keep the judge from hanging." He sighed. "I won." He let out a bitter laugh. "I should've known better. I should have fucking known better. The bastard had him drown instead." His laugh turned into deep, angry breaths. "I should have known. I should have known he had something else planned, but I didn't. It was stupid of me, and innocents paid for my stupidity."

Starfire's forehead crinkled as she ran her hands through his hair. "By the sounds of it, Richard, you were quite young. You did all you could do, my love."

He shook his head and pulled away from her. "He beat me up. Bad. I woke up in the bat cave, recovering; it took a while." He sighed deeply. "Things were never the same after that. I knew Bruce was disappointed. I just _knew_."

Starfire sighed. "Robin I-"

"Let's not talk about it anymore."

She nodded. She continued to run her hands through his hair as silence came between them. He leaned against her as she continued. She still had a question though, and she hoped he could provide an answer. "Robin?"

He didn't move from his spot against her. "Hmm?"

She bit her lip. "H-how did you come to leave the Batman?"

He instantly tensed.

Her eyes widened and she quickly tried to take back her words. "Many apologies Robin, I should not have asked. You do not have to do the telling of me –"

"No. I will."

She went silent, intent on listening to him.

He picked up his head and looked down at the bed. "I was shot."

Starfire let out a small gasp and she instantly took his hand. "My X'hal Robin…oh X'hal…"

He paid no heed to her reaction, just keeping his gaze on the bedding. "The Joker. He got his hands on me and shot me in the chest. I nearly died." He sighed. "Batman fired me; I was beyond pissed. We got into a huge argument; haven't talked since." He raised his head and looked toward the window, shaking his head. "That's why I came out here. I wanted to show him that I could make something of myself. Show him that I'm just as good." He became quiet once again.

Starfire figured that his tale was done, so she went and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into her.

He allowed himself to relax into her, his eyes shut.

Starfire kissed his forehead. "I thank you for sharing with my, my love. It means a great deal. I was aware at the difficulty level for you."

He nodded against her. "It had to be done, Star. I love you, you know that." He chuckled. "Well, since this morning at least."

She could tell he was trying to draw the conversation away from himself and she quickly caught on, putting on a small smile. "Yes. I was quite thrilled; the all mighty boy of wonder, loving me." She giggled.

Robin laughed and sat up. "Oh, c'mere you little imp." He pushed her on the bed and tickled her, causing her to laugh madly.

"Robin, stop!" Her eyes were shut tight as she laughed, desperately trying to get him to stop.

As soon as that, the laughter died down and eyes were locked together, both frozen.

Starfire searched his eyes. "Robin…"

"Call me Richard. I like it when you call me that." He breathed softly, his eyes transfixed on hers.

She quickly obliged. "Richard –"

His mouth was instantly upon hers, sucking and biting. His kisses were harsh, but passionate.

Starfire wrapped her arms around his neck, taking all of him in. She couldn't believe this was finally happening; she felt joy fill her, though she could still feel the pain in Richard's kisses. She understood; revealing such things brought back memories. Unwelcome memories; oh, she _definitely_ understood that.

She was brought back at the sound of his moans vibrating against her mouth as he gently pushed himself onto her, his hands running under her nightgown to caress her stomach.

Starfire let out a small, smooth moan as she removed her mouth from his, her eyes closing. She reveled in his touch; pushing herself farther against it. "Oh Richard…"

He began to slowly lift the gown over her and threw it next to the bed, and was pleasantly surprised to see her with no bra. He looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

She giggled. "Well, I knew what was coming…"

Richard smirked and descended upon her once again, gently kneading a breast as he sucked on her lower lip. He trailed hot, open mouthed kisses down her neck and collar bone, then to the swell of her breast. He moved his hand away from her breast and dared to go down further, taking a nipple into his mouth.

"Ooh…" Starfire's clenched her eyes closed as her hands went up into his hair, gently tugging as she arched her back into him.

He removed his mouth and leaned against her. "God Star, you're so beautiful." He went down further, hooking two fingers into her underwear, ready to pull them down.

Starfire stopped him.

He raised an eyebrow, confused. "Star, wha-"

She pulled him back up to her and pulled his sweats down halfway, expecting him to take them the rest of the way down. She smirked at him. "It is not fair that I am in only my underwear and you are not."

He chuckled and kicked off his pants, and then kissed her neck. He sucked gently, creating a red mark as Starfire squealed.

She pushed her chest against him, her hands tight against his back. "Richard…X'hal, please…"

He removed his head from the crook of her neck and met her eyes. She noticed his eyes had darkened with lust, causing the heat in her pelvis to intensify.

Robin moved his hand down her body and in between her legs, rubbing the outside of her.

She jolted at the contact, and then moaned deeply as he put two fingers into her, his fingers instantly soaked. She gripped his shoulders as her eyes gave off a faint green glow. "Oh X'hal…"

She stilled his hand, not able to take much more. "Richard, please…"

He chuckled and kissed her. "I'm starting to wonder if you want it even more than me."

She raised an eyebrow and looked pointedly at his nether regions, causing him to blush. "I believe you wish for it just as much." She bit her lip as she inched a hand down and in the small whole in the front of the boxers, gently stroking him.

"Oh God, Star…" His eyes went half lidded as she continued to torment him. He stilled her hand. "You're going to make it hard for me to last that way." He let out a breathy laugh.

He went to straddle her, but not before slowly removing her panties, as well as his boxers. He took her in; she looked like an angel. Her ruby hair played out on a pillow and her arms raised by her side, slightly bent at the elbow. He felt himself shutter and stiffen even more as he let his hands run down her body. He stilled, remembering something. "Star, what about protection?"

Her eyes widened. "Oh yes! I had forgotten; I thank you Robin. She moved her torso to open the top door of her beside dresser and felt around; she soon pulled out a package of condoms.

Richard raised an eyebrow.

She laughed sheepishly. "Well, we must be prepared…and humans and Tamaraneans are compatible – I checked with Galfore – therefore…" She held up the packet.

He took it from her and read it. "Heh, his and her pleasure. Nice." He opened the box with some difficulty. He laughed sheepishly and looked at her. "They make these things impossible to open…" He finally got it open and pulled out one, setting the box on the dresser. "All right, I'm pretty sure I know how to put this on…"

Starfire lifted her head to watch him place the contraception on, transfixed at the sight before her.

Once Richard finished he looked up at her, and then raised an eyebrow. "What?"

She looked away and blushed. "Oh nothing…"

He caught on and blushed as well. He looked over her, his eyes instantly darkening again. "God, I want you…"

Her eyes were half-lidded, the mood coming back in a violent wave. "Please…"

He positioned himself, and then looked up at her once more. "You sure?"

She nodded.

He gave a small nod and then poked and prodded around for a moment. Just as he was beginning to get frustrated, he found his way in her. Instant pleasure took over, almost blindingly.

"Oh!" Starfire arched her back at the feeling of him inside of her, her eyes fluttering closed.

He first thrust slowly into her, testing the water. Once he got the hang of it, he picked up the pace.

Starfire small moans picked up with every thrust, her whole body moving with them. She gripped the sheets behind her. "X'hal Richard, I love you…"

He breathed out his love for her as well, focusing on the task at hand.

Starfire's legs wrapped around his waist, causing him to go deeper. She tried to stifle a moan by biting her lip, but the bite faltered and her mouth fell open. "Oh! Mmm…"

He pushed harder, his face burying in her chest. "Oh Star…my God…" He could feel himself coming to the edge, and he hoped desperately that she was there as well. The fire became overwhelming and he couldn't hold back any longer. He let out a long moan as he climaxed, his body stiffening.

"Oh Richard!" Her eyes rolled in the back of her head as her body shook and her hands clawed the sheets. She tightened around him as her eyes glowed.

Robin groaned at the tightening, and then fell down on top of her.

She soon came down as well and dropped down to the bed, breathing heavily. "Oh my Richard, that was…"

"Enthralling?" His breaths were still heavy, causing it to come out in a whisper.

She nodded slightly as her eyes closed.

"Star?"

She opened her eyes to look at him. "Hmm?"

He looked her in the eyes, and then bent down to kiss her softly. "I love you."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you as well." She moved him off of her and cuddled up to his side, finally calmed down. "Now let us sleep."

He chuckled and nodded. "I must admit, I'm pretty worn now, so I'll take you up on that offer."

Starfire wrapped her arms around his waist and puller herself tighter against him, falling into the depths of sleep quick, him following close behind.

* * *

**So I know the sex is a bit ideal, but I tried to add some realistic aspects. But here it is; hope you enjoyed it.**

**Read and Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**New chapter! Sorry this one is kind of short, but I wasn't too sure what direction I wanted to pull it in. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Starfire woke, groaning as she stretched a bit. She opened her eyes and rolled out of Robin's arms. She sat up slowly and let the blanket fall down to her lap, and looked over at her lover. She smiled warmly.

She thought about trying to attempt breakfast in bed again, but she did not want to leave her spot next to him. Instead, she stretched out again and then fell back down on the bed with a small bounce.

Robin grunted at the disturbance, causing Starfire to giggle. This seemed to wake him up, for his eyes opened half way.

He gave a small smile. "Hey there." He stretched and turned over, propping himself up with him elbows. He took a deep, calm breath in trough his nose. He groaned and flopped down on Starfire's lap.

She giggled and playfully pushed him off. "Come my love, we must break the fast."

Robin sighed over-dramatically. "Fine." He smiled cheekily. "Only if I can help you get dressed, though."

Starfire rolled her eyes with a smile. "Well, since you did the asking nicely…"

Robin jumped up and whipped the comforter off Starfire, causing her to squeal and cover her self instinctively.

Robin got out of bed and grabbed his boxers, putting them on.

Starfire raised an eyebrow. "So you are allowed to dress me, but I am not able to do this to you?"

Robin grinned. "Well, if you really want to…" He got into the position to take off his boxers again.

Starfire grabbed his arm and pulled him over to her side of the bed. "Just do the dressing of me. Also, you must dress in a new uniform."

He rolled his eyes and nodded. "Yeah, yeah. Now c'mere." He pulled her over to the edge of the bed and up so she was standing, causing her to fall into him with the force.

Robin raised an eyebrow, snaking a hand around her waist. "Jeeze, Star. I know I'm irresistible, but you're throwing yourself at me this early in the morning?"

She glared at him and pulled away, crossing her arms over her chest. "Then perhaps I shall dress myself." She bent down and picked up her undergarments, beginning to pull her underwear up.

Robin grabbed her hand and pulled them the rest of the way up, intentionally brushing against the inside of her upper thigh. She shivered at the contact and allowed him to pluck her bra out of her hand.

He stood up fully to face her, slowly drawing her hair from her face and to her back. He put one strap on at a time, making sure to prolong it, and then cupped the bra over her. He moved in to seemingly hug her – to clasp the bra – and rested his head in the crook of her neck, gently nipping.

Starfire took in a breath, her eyes fluttering closed.

Robin gave her neck one last kiss before pulling away, going to get her a fresh uniform. He smiled at her as he returned from the closet. "As much as I would love to continue this, if we don't get out of here soon the rest of the crew will start to get ideas."

Starfire raised an eyebrow and put a sexy smile on her face. "Their presumptions would be correct, yes?"

Robin gulped and scratched the back of his neck. "Well, yeah, but…"

She sidled up to him, one hand on her hip. She drew a finger up his chest and around his neck. "Then I do not see the harm…"

Robin's breathing began to increase. He shut his eyes and took a deep breath. "As much as I'd love to, we really need to get out there." He gave her a lingering kiss and handed her the uniform. "You finish up and I'll go take a shower."

Starfire cleared his throat as he was about to walk out the door, to grab his attention. She smirked and held up his mask.

Robin flushed and laughed sheepishly. "Heh, my bad." He grabbed it and slapped it on, continuing out the door.

ATIL

Robin walked into the ops. room, freshly showered, noticing Starfire already there. He smiled and her and sat next to her around the table. As soon as he hit the seat, a large plate of waffles was slapped down in front of him.

"Waffles! Eat up!"

He looked up at the giddy face of Cyborg. He always seemed to get so excited over the breakfast treat… "Uh, thanks Cy." He picked up his fork, digging in."

"So, I heard some suspicious sounds in Starfire's room last night. Any thoughts as to what was going on in there?"

Robin nearly choked on a bite of his waffle as he looked over to Beast Boy's taunting expression.

Raven jabbed Beast Boy roughly in the side, her eyes flashing dangerously. "Have more sense than that, Beast Boy."

Cyborg suddenly seemed intrigued.

Great.

His eyebrow rose. "What kinda noises?"

Robin and Starfire both looked down at their food, silent. Robin's eyes were narrowed behind his mask. What happened in their bedroom the previous night was their business. If they had the correct thought going through their head, they should be a bit more respectful than that.

Raven glared at both boys. She then smirked in Cyborg's direction. "Well if we're talking about strange noises in people's rooms, I could have sworn I heard moaning of men _and_ women in your room last night. They didn't seem to be in person, though. What were you watching Cyborg?"

Cyborg's eyes widened and he colored, grumbling and looking down at the ground.

Beast Boy laughed. "Dude! Hah, classic."

Raven looked to the changeling. "I wouldn't be talking Beast Boy. I heard them from your room, too."

His laughs abruptly stood, his mouth turned down in an embarrassed frown.

Robin glanced at Raven and mouthed 'thank you'.

She nodded.

Robin's head then snapped up. How exactly did she know…

_I'm an empath, remember?_

Robin jumped at the sound of Raven's voice in her head. Stupid bond. He relaxed, understanding her reasoning as to knowing their nightly activities (which will most likely become more frequent). He turned his head to Starfire and noticed her slightly solemn and irritated face. He raised an eyebrow when she looked over to him.

She gave him a small smile and waved it off.

Breakfast was soon over and Starfire hurried out of the room, Robin on her heels. He grabbed her arm once they were in the hallway and cocked his head. "You all right?"

She nodded. "Yes, why would I not be?" Her eyes then began to dim as she looked to the ground. "It is just…I do not understand why such things are the big deal to our friends. I thank Raven for doing the taking care of the boys, but I hope that they will not continue with the pestering."

Robin shook his head and wrapped an arm around her. "Well they don't know what went on last night, Star, and they won't find out. Raven only knew because of her empathy. Don't worry; Beast Boy was just pulling stuff out of his ass."

Her brow furrowed, opening her mouth.

Robin cut her off before she had the chance to speak. "Never mind. I'll tell you later." He smiled at her. "How about we-"

The alarm went off.

He turned toward the ops. room. "Guess we'll have to finish that thought later. C'mon." He hurried back to the room, already in front of the rest. He typed furiously, his eyes narrowed.

"It says…it's unable to identify." His brow furrowed. "Guess we'll just have to find out ourselves. Titans, move out!"

* * *

**Heh. Yeah...about that light story thing...I'll bring it back! Promise. Well, I mean, maybe. **

**Eventually.**

**You must understand, though! I have quickly learned that angst is like a drug; I am finding it hard to stay away.**

**Read and Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Well, just typed this up. I finished it in an hour! Yay! Oh wait...I just noticed it said FIFTY four. Okay, a little over. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. After all that talk of angst, I just couldn't help myself.**

**Oops, did I give something away?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Cyborg, report." Robin was currently racing off on his R-Cycle, on his way to the scene.

The T-Car was already positioned there. "It's some sort of…alien transportation pod. Nothing's moving though – Aah…nevermind."

Robin sped up, now quite intrigued at whatever showed up. Could it have something to do with Starfire? Most likely. But the last thing they dealt with an alien, it really didn't have to do with her at all – well, until they found out his racial issue with the Tamaranean.

He positioned his R-Cycle next to the car and made his way to position himself in front of the pod, waiting for whatever was inside.

Starfire dropped down next to Robin, also studying the pod. "I believe this is Tamaranean technology. This confuses me, though. If my people must do the getting a hold of me, they could merely use or calling device. It is intergalactic, yes?"

Robin nodded. His brow furrowed. "Any other theories?"

Starfire stilled for a moment in thought, and then shook her head.

The pod began to shake, and the door opened. A man with golden-brown hair and green eyes, as well as odd golden armor.

Starfire gasped. "K-Karras?"

The Titans rose eyebrows simultaneously.

The strange alien nodded, making his way to Starfire. He bowed quickly to her. "Princess Koriand'r."

"Uh, Star? Who is this?"

Starfire quickly whipped around to look at Robin. "This is Karras. He is prince of Kalapatt, though I believe he is now an officer on Tamaran." She turned to him for confirmation.

He nodded. "This is true." He looked around at the teenagers. "I ask for you to introduce me, Princess. If you wish, that is."

She nodded, still in shock that he was here, and curious at the reason. She walked over to the Titans, who had long ago positioned themselves next to each other. "These are my friends and my team members. We are a crime fighting team for the city." She pointed Raven, who was on the end. "This is Raven; she is a powerful sorceress and a very good friend of mine."

Raven bowed her head in greeting, her eyes studying the man before her. He simply smiled.

Starfire moved to the next Titan, pointing again. "This is Beast Boy. He is able to change into various forms of animals. I believe he had even changed into an animal of Tamaran. She looked at him. "Is my thinking correct?"

Beast Boy nodded. "Yeah, when we were fighting off your crazy sister. It was pretty cool." He grinned, and then turned to Karras. "Nice to meetcha."

Karras nodded once. "It is nice to meet you too."

She moved on to Cyborg. "This is my friend Cyborg. He is half cybernetic and is able to transform his hand in a form of a sonic weapon."

Cyborg nodded. "Hey ya'll! Earth is great, you'll love it." He winked.

Karras laughed lightly. "It does seem to be a beautiful planet, though much different from Tamaran."

Starfire smiled, and then moved on to the last member, who was also positioned next to her. "This," She put a hand on his upper arm. "Is Robin. He is my boyfriend." She smiled warmly.

Karras contemplated this. "Boyfriend…is a form of significant other, correct?"

She nodded happily.

Karras looked grim. "Well then, princess, we have much to talk about…"

Starfire frowned, noticing Karras' grim face and tone at her declaration. "Um…yes, let us. We shall go to my home and all discuss it."

Karras raised an eyebrow. "All? This is talk of diplomacy. Surely your friends should not be present."

Starfire shook her head. "They are very trustworthy. What you are to say to me, you shall say in front of them."

Karras eyed them suspiciously, but nodded nonetheless. His gaze lingered over Robin, a sad and apologetic look in his eyes.

Robin raised an eyebrow. He let it go and turned to the Titans. "All right, let's head back." He turned to Karras. "Think you can fly there? Just follow the car."

Starfire spoke up. "I shall fly with him. It shall be easier to simply follow me than the T-Car."

Robin considered this, and then nodded.

The two took to the air as the rest went to their respectful vehicles for their trip home.

* * *

The Titans and Starfire were positioned on the couch, Starfire naturally next to Robin. She held his hand, though masked it between their bodies.

Robin looked down and raised an eyebrow.

Karras stood in front of the group, his eyes completely void of emotion as he looked on. "I know you all are confused to the reasoning of why I am here. I do not blame you. This is a very important matter that must be met, and the problem is the reason I wished to speak to Koriand'r alone. Karras furrowed his brow, suddenly remembering something. He turned to Starfire. "I wondered…why your friends call you 'Star'."

Starfire nodded, understanding his confused state. "'Star' is the nickname for the name 'Starfire'. This is the Earth translation of my Tamaranean name."

Karras nodded, satisfied. He cleared his throat, but did not take his gaze away from the princess in front of him. "The reason I am here is for diplomatic reasons, but I had already mentioned that when we were in the streets of your city."

Starfire nodded and beckoned for him to continue.

He sighed and glanced at Robin once, and quickly turned his gaze back to Starfire. "There has been…a civil war of sorts on our planet."

Starfire gasped and made to comment.

Karras raised his hand to silence her. "Please allow me to continue." His face grew hard. "A treaty has been placed; one that I assure you Galfore is not happy with." He studied her face.

She looked at him, confused. Her gut twisted right at the word 'treaty'.

His hands clasped behind his back as his gaze leveled with hers. "There has been…an arranged marriage placed."

She studied him, her brow furrowed. "Between who?" She took a deep breath. "Surely it cannot be me; Galfore had made sure that I could marry whomever I wished."

Karras looked at her solemnly. "We never took account in a civil war. Tamaran was at complete peace; this could not have been predicted."

Starfire stilled. "Tell me Karras, who is to be wed." Her breathing increased.

He bit his lip, his gaze still solemn. "We are." He bowed his head. "I apologize immensely Koriand'r. I did not want this either. I love another, and I know you do as well." He looked over at Robin.

Starfire felt Robin's grip on her hand tighten, and could hear him seethe next to her.

He took a deep, wavering breath. "_What_? No, you can forget it. Just go back to the damn planet and-"

"Robin!"

He turned toward Starfire, his face incredulous. "What! How the hell do you expect me to react?" His anger was increasing quickly, and Starfire knew this.

She set a soothing hand on his knee, which he pushed off roughly. She sighed. "Please Robin, allow Karras to continue."

Robin crossed his arms and looked the other way, shaking his head in anger.

Karras looked over them with sadness in his eyes. "I know this is bad news. Trust me, I know." He looked down at the ground, and then back up at them. "Galfore and I have been searching through every document imaginable to try and find a loophole, but none were to be found." He looked desperate as his gaze fell on Starfire. "Koriand'r, I had _tried_ to have them reconsider. To find another way to settle this; they refuse, though. Galfore and I tried very hard. Please Princess, you must understand." He shook his head. "I am sorry. To both of you."

Starfire sighed and looked at the ground. "Perhaps…we will continue this discussion tomorrow. The time has done the flying and it is becoming quite late." She turned toward the others, a pleading look on her face.

Cyborg picked it up. "Uh, I'll go ahead and show you a spare room." He stood and nodded toward the door. "C'mon."

The other two made their way out of the room, feeling the tension building between their friends.

After a few minutes, Robin stood up. "Our room. Now."

Starfire nodded shakily and stood up as well, following him closely behind.

The door closed behind them and Starfire sat on the bed, staring at him. His breathing was heavy and he was still turned from her.

He whipped around to face her and pulled off his mask, showing the fire in his eyes. "There is no fucking way you are going through this. _Now way_."

Starfire sighed and looked at the ground. "Robin-"

"Don't 'Robin' me. How could you even consider this!" He threw his arms up in anger, seething.

Starfire's brow furrowed. "Robin you must understand. The strain on my people could destroy the planet! If I do not do this-"

Robin looked at her, not believing his ears. "So you _are_ considering this? Are you fucking with me?" He shook his head and laughed ruefully. "Shows how much you care about this relationship."

Starfire stood and narrowed her eyes, pointing a finger at him. "Do not ever question my loyalty to you!" She sighed. "X'hal Robin, I love you more than I can bare, but –"

Robin, made tightened fists at his sighed. "If you love me so much then there should be no _but_ at all." He looked at the ceiling with his hands on his hips, and then looked back at her. "Do you really want to throw all of this away for some stupid treaty? After we've just become lovers?"

Tears built up and spilt over Starfire's cheeks. "No, I do not. But Robin, there seems to be no choice."

Robin gave her a pained look. "You're not even willing to try? Are you saying your _people,_" He made quotations for that, "which, by the way, gave you up happily over to the Citadel for their own selfish reasons – is more important than me? Do you honestly think they deserve it?"

Starfire was crying freely as she sat back on the bed, hugging herself as she slouched over. "It is not about where my devotion lies, Robin. It is about duty. Whether either of us likes it, I am still a princess and still have expectations, whether I reside on the planet or not." She reached out a hand toward him. "Please Robin, try to understand. I do not like this as much as you do. Please Richard…" She tried to seek comfort from him, though she knew she would not get it. She was broken by the situation and his reaction, though she knew she would not receive any comfort. He was hurting, too.

Robin's eyes shown with unshed tears. "No, Starfire. There is not way you'll get me to understand this. Do you see the situation here? You're in a committed relationship with someone, a very _serious_ relationship, and you're willing to throw it all away for some damn treaty. Do you see problem with that statement? Huh?"

Sobs were escaping her. "I know, Robin. I know! I just…I do not know what to do…I do not want to lose you, Robin. Please, I do not want to lose you." The last part of the sentence was choked out through a sob. She buried her face in her hands, and then looked back up at him. There was a solemn hope in her eyes. "But Karras said we can still see each other. He has said he has another love as well! It is merely for diplomatic reasons. Please…we can find a way around it. We shall make it work, Robin. I know it. We love each other enough."

He shook his head. "Do you honestly believe we can keep this going? What makes you think I'll want to?"

She studied him, hurt. "You-you would not even try?"

He scoffed. "Do you honestly believe that I would? I mean, you're not going to try and get out of it. Why should I be the one to settle?"

She brought up her knees and sobbed into them, trying to control herself. She looked back up at him. "We have a chance, Richard-"

"No." He shook his head and began to head to the door.

Starfire's eyes were fearful. "Where are you going?"

"I need to think." He left without glancing back.

She cried harder, falling to the bed. Her face was buried into the comforter as she gripped it tightly. She eventually cried herself to sleep.

* * *

**So this actually happened in the comics. I just researched the situation with Karras since I wanted to bring it in, and this is what I came up with. The treaty was signed because of a civil war, but both participants were in love with another. Starfire with Nightwing, and Karras with this one chick that was one of his officers. It definitely put a strain on Nightwing and Starfire's relationship.**

**Now I know it was with _Nightwing_, but in this case it's going to be Robin. I don't know if I'm going to make him make the switch to Nightwing in this. But you all know me with my promises. I have trouble keeping them.**

**Tragic, no?**

**Anyway, bet you weren't expecting that! **

**Read and Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here is the next chapter, my lovelies. I have been working on it little by little throughout the day (with a nap in between; it was a lazy day). Plus, I had a crazy adventure earlier - you see, my stepdad forgot his phone when they were going jetskiing, so he used my mom's phone to tell me to bring it to him. I had no idea what the place was they were at, so he starts giving me directions and whatnot. It should have been a 10 minute trip. Yeah, ended up 40 with all the turn arounds I ended up doing. But I did get home in 10 minutes, hah.**

**Anyway, that was a pointless story. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Starfire made her way to the ops room for breakfast, taking a shower beforehand.

The table was filled with her friends and Karras, minus Robin. She wasn't surprised at that.

The four all gave their morning greetings and continued on with their breakfast.

Cyborg nodded to the counter. "I left a plate up there for you. I did for Rob too, but he hasn't showed up."

Starfire nodded and took the plate sitting down next to Raven. She sighed. "I do not believe that Robin will be joining us at all."

They raised their eyebrows.

She sighed again and slumped over. "We had…the fight."

Cyborg raised an eyebrow with a grim expression. "What kind of fight?"

She turned her head slightly and put her elbow up on the table to rest her head in her hand. "The fight of large proportions. It has concerning our arrangement." She pointed between Karras and herself.

Karras nodded. "Perhaps…I may go speak to him."

Starfire shook her head vehemently, her eyes wide. "Oh no, you must not do that. He would surely put the blame on you and would not be accountable for his actions and-"

"Koriand'r, I will be fine. Please, I must do this. I must share my standpoint on things so he is certain that I am not trying to take you away." He blushed. "I would also like him to try and fight for you; defy our treaty." He laughed sheepishly.

Starfire looked uncertain, but obliged. Once Karras was out of his seat, she stood and gave him a hug. "I thank you Karras, for being so understanding and helpful."

Karras hugged her back gently with a smile. "Of course. Perhaps if he comes we have a better chance of fighting this. Of changing their mind."

Starfire scoffed. "You know them, Karras. The rule, 'no outworlders may touch the princess'. I do not wish to see their reaction to my and Robin's relationship."

He shrugged. "You never know. Perhaps we can convince them that this could make an alliance with Earth? One that both sides could agree at."

Starfire mulled it over. "Perhaps we could try. The problem Karras is that many earthlings have no powers. The only way I may see this work is with us telling them, they will find it as a way to form alliances in the surrounding area." She looked downcast. "The other planets of this solar system do not inhabit others."

Karras furrowed his brow. "Have they thoroughly checked every planet?"

Starfire turned to the others for guidance.

Raven stood up and walked over to the two and shook her head. "The farthest we have gone is Earth. Everything is found through satellites. We haven't gained the technology to do anything else besides land on our own moon."

Karras nodded, and then turned to Starfire. "Perhaps we may search these planets? It could be useful if anything was found."

Starfire thought it over. "Perhaps this would work. I shall talk to Robin about-"

Karras put a hand on her shoulder, causing her to face him. "_I'll_ talk to him about it. I have to go there, anyway, to speak to him about the treaty."

Starfire bit her lip and looked uncertain. "I am having the feelings that are bad about that, Karras."

He put his hands on both shoulders and looked her in the eye. "Koriand'r, I promise you that it will be all right." He let go of her. "I will be back soon." He walked out the door and went on his way.

Cyborg shook his head. "That man has a death wish. _I_ wouldn't even try to talk to him in this state."

Raven shrugged. "This may actually be the best approach. Karras was right; it would be good to let Robin know that he's not trying to take her from him. Plus, bringing up theories to stop it would even further prove that point."

Cyborg sighed. "Hopefully it works. I'm going to go get some research done on our planets. Are we including Pluto?"

She shrugged. "I don't see why not?"

Beast Boy was feeling a bit left out, somewhat confused by the whole situation. "Dudes, what the hell is going on? Okay, life on our planets, alliances, blah blah blah." He waved his hands at them.

Raven rolled her eyes. "Just…don't worry about it Beast Boy."

He narrowed his eyes. "I want to be somewhat useful, Raven."

Cyborg turned to him. "Then help me research these planets. I'll give you two."

He nodded, satisfied, and walked off with him.

"Well, I guess that works." Raven said as she watched them walk off. She went to the window to meditate to clear her thoughts.

* * *

It took Karras a couple of rooms before he found Robin on the roof. He watched as the boy look out to the city, closing the door softly behind him. He walked over to the boy and sat down next to him, his legs hanging off the side of the tower.

Robin instantly tensed and kept his narrowed gaze to on the city. "What do you want?"

Karras sighed. "I want to speak to you about this arrangement."

Robin laughed ruefully, turning to him. "What, talk about how you're marrying _my_ girlfriend? How you're taking her away from me?" He scoffed. "Did you come up here to rub it in?"

Karras' face was solemn. "Of course not, but please understand that this is not Koriand'r's fault, either."

Robin raised an eyebrow. "Her name is _Starfire_."

Karras took a deep breath. This was going to be harder than he thought. "I apologize, I am used to Koriand'r; please pardon if I continue with that name." He cleared his throat. "As I was saying, it is neither of our faults. I spent _weeks_ trying to find a way out of this before I came here."

Robin shook his head while biting his tongue.

Karras looked at the ground. "Please do not blame her. We have no control over the written politics. They have been with our planet for centuries; we cannot just rewrite them." He turned to face Robin completely. "But I do believe that you should fight for her. Come to Tamaran and fight; stand up to our people, explain your current situation with Koriand'r."

Robin looked at him sarcastically. "Yeah, that would blow over well. 'Hello, I'm Robin of Earth, an outworlder that, by the way, has no powers or supernatural ways to protect her, and I am her boyfriend. Please reconsider." He scoffed. "Yeah, that'd go over well."

Karras bit his lip. "We have a plan, and hopefully it will pull through."

Robin looked at him, silently beckoning him to continue by raising an eyebrow.

Karras held his head a bit higher, trying to appear surer of himself and the plan. "Koriand'r and I are going to go to the planets of your solar system to search for any life forms. We figured it we found any with sufficient abilities; we could convince Tamaran to form an alliance with Earth, causing them to be able to have the freedom to go about this system."

Robin looked at him stoically. "How exactly is that supposed to help us?"

Karras sighed. "The plan is that if we can form an alliance with your people, then we will have a better chance at bringing our people together for this treaty, hopefully stopping the war. Also, it would allow you to keep Koriand'r."

Robin mulled it over, and then nodded. "You could try, I guess. When are you going?"

Karras stood. "I must still talk to Koriand'r about that. If we can, I would like to go tonight, at your earthly supper time."

Robin raised an eyebrow. "Humans don't all eat dinner at the same time, you know."

Karras rolled his eyes. "I know that. Neither to Tamaraneans. I am simply saying that I would like to go between five and seven o'clock."

Robin nodded, looking back out at the city.

Karras bit his lip. "So…are we okay?"

Robin stilled for a moment, and then turned to him. He seemed to be studying him behind his mask, his face still impassive. He sighed. "I…I'm not happy about this arrangement. But, you're pretty much going through the same thing we are, so fine. I'll try."

Karras nodded with a smile. "Good." His face then darkened. "Now you should probably go say that to Koriand'r. We heard that you two had a fight last night about the arrangement."

Robin heaved a breath. "Yeah. I don't really want to talk about it." He shrugged. "But you're right; I need to go talk to her."

Karras nodded. "I would recommend you do it now. She is quite sad."

Robin simply nodded his head as Karras went to leave.

* * *

Starfire sighed as she lay on their bed, petting Silkie. She groaned. "X'hal Silkie…I do not like the fighting with Robin." She closed her eyes. "I do not wish for him to be angry with me any longer."

"I'm not. Well, at least not anymore."

Starfire jumped and sat up, turning to the door. Robin stood there, leaning against the wall.

He sighed and walked over to the bed, sitting next to her. He faced her. "I shouldn't have gotten so angry Star, but it hurt when you barely put up a fight against going back to Tamaran. It makes me question your take on our relationship."

Starfire panicked as she grabbed his hand. "You know how important you are to me, Robin. You know that I love you. Karras and I have a pl-"

"I know." He squeezed her hands. "Karras told me about it. It's worth a shot, but…well, you know how cynical I am." He gave her a lop-sided smile.

She nodded and smiled softly. "Yes, I do. I believe this might work if we find any life forms. I am still their princess; I believe they shall listen to what I have to say. Perhaps my words may help repair the war as well." She giggled.

Robin smiled and looked down as he nodded. "Don't I know it." He sobered and looked at her again. "But Star, if you don't find anything-"

"Then I shall fight to keep things the way they are." She smiled at him. "I love you, and you were right. I must fight, even if it is in vain. I must fight tastefully; I shall speak to the officials, as well as Galfore, and perhaps make an announcement that is public – though that only if the former two give some hope. Shall that suffice?"

Robin smiled and brought her into a hug. "Yeah, it'll do. But just so ya know, I'm going to be fighting too. Just sayin'."

She laughed. "I would appreciate it."

He shrugged. "Karras convinced me."

She looked surprised. "He did? I had thought that you would not allow him to speak to you for long before doing the lashing out."

He sighed and let go of her. "I wanted to at first…but then I realized that he's in the same situation as us. He has someone he already loves, too. If we're going to get anywhere with this, then we'll have to work together." He smirked at her.

She grinned. "I am glad."

* * *

**Look at them, all repaired and whatnot. Ah, those two, I tell ya.**

**I love them.**

**Anyway, so next chapter will be the search. Right now I have web pages up for every planet (sans Earth, obviously) so that I may research them thoroughly. I will probably even take notes so I don't have to keep looking back and forth while writing it.**

**I will tell you this, perhaps I certain member from the Justice League comes in...**

**This should be fun ;)**

**Read and Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**All right, so there is a lot of wordage here. But I will tell you this: you are getting a free science lesson! Kind of.**

**I was going to also do the whole trip out in space in this chapter as well, but I really wanted to get something up tonight. Plus, it'll take a bit of time to go through their whole journey; I didn't want to pack too much into one chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"All right ya'll, listen up." Cyborg was standing in front of Starfire and Karras. They had decided it would be best for just Karras and Starfire to be in the room to avoid any distractions or interruptions throughout the lecture – also known as Robin. As one would guess, it was pretty difficult to get him to agree. He looked at them pointedly. "You two better listen good, 'cause I'm only going through this once. All right," he turned to the image of the solar system. "We'll go in order from farthest from the sun, all the way to closest. Sound good?"

They nodded.

Cyborg nodded once. "Good. We'll start here with Pluto." He pointed to the farthest planet colored with black, white, and a dark orange. "None of our satellites have been able to reach the planet – though it is supposed to happen soon – so there isn't much detail I can tell ya about the surface. I will tell you this: there are rapid season changes, hence the colors. As ya'll probably figure, it's pretty cold there. It's mostly nitrogen ice – kinda like dry ice – with traces of methane and carbon monoxide. The only thing I'll tell you to look out for with this is to be careful with touchin' the stuff. If Tamaraneans are affected by dry ice-like substances, then it'll burn ya pretty bad. Also, carbon monoxide is generally poisonous to humans; symptoms will include headaches, nausea, and dizziness, fainting, so on and so forth. I'm not sure how it'd affect you, though." He looked to the two for any help on this one.

Starfire and Karras looked at each other. Starfire turned toward Cyborg. "Carbon monoxide affects the blood, yes? I am not sure for Karras' race – though I believe the qualities are more similar to that of a Tamaranean's blood than of human's – but I am certain that it shall no affect me."

Cyborg nodded, accepting the answer. He turned back to the screen. "It's said that the planet is about fifty to seventy percent rock and around thirty to fifty percent ice. Due to it being so far from the sun, it's pretty much always night there. When not facing the sun, the atmosphere will drop to the ground. Other than that, you're good to go."

The two nodded and waited for him to move on to the next planet.

Cyborg swiped his hand across the miniature screen in front of him, switching the big picture to the next planet. "Our next planet it Neptune. Its blue color is apparently because of the methane that makes up its outermost layer. It's one of the four 'Gas Giants", with its atmosphere consisting of hydrogen, helium, hydrocarbons, and nitrogen. It also contains ices, some examples being water, ammonia and methane. Like Pluto, it's mostly rock and ice." He smiled. "I'd back your coats 'cause the temp is somewhere around -218 degrees Celsius."

The two aliens looked to each other and shrugged. Their bodies were more resilient to such things, after all.

Cyborg ignored their little sharing of gestures and continued on. "A'ight, it also has this," he pointed to a dark oval positioned on an area of the planet. "It's called the 'Great Dark Spot'. Pretty much, it's a bunch of anticyclonic storms – they're when the wind around the storm flow the other way of the Coriolis Effect's direction. It's also very cold, making it a giant snowstorm. Also, you could expect some wintry tornadoes; its winds can also make it to around 1,500 miles per hour. Have fun with that one. It can disappear and reappear in the years, but right now it's there." He shrugged. "The only other thing is that it has a ring system – a ring around the planet consisting of dust and such – so I think we're good. You're lucky ya'll are strong, 'cause those winds would pull you both clear off that planet. If I were you, I'd try to steer clear of the spot."

They nodded yet again, keeping silent.

"Well, let's go on, shall we?" He switched the picture again, to another planet. "This is Uranus, another Gas Giant; I'm glad Beast Boy isn't here right now, he would be dying in laughter at that one." He cleared his throat. "The atmosphere isn't that different from Neptune's, except the temperature is lower in it; about -224 degrees Celsius. The clouds are made up of water and methane. There are no storms or anythin' on this planet; it's pretty much featureless, really. There are some signs of weather change, and you'll get winds up to 560 miles per hour. Not too much more about it."

He switched the picture yet again. "Next we have Saturn, again, another Gas Giant. Here we have winds of her 1,800 kilometers per mile. This planet has nine rings, made up of the same stuff as the other rings. There's also a layer of liquid helium and liquid hydrogen beneath the surface." He closed up on a large white spot. "This is the "Great White Spot", yet another anticyclonic storm. This comes around every thirty years or so; I think you're clear for now." He shrugged. "It's also less dense than water, but that's about it for that one."

He turned to the next picture. "This is Jupiter, the last Gas Giant. This has the most famous anticyclonic storm, the "Great Red Spot". It's been there for hundreds of years. Like the others, it's pretty much ice and rock. Also, the atmosphere had a lot of storms and turbulence that you'll have to go through. That's it for that one; all of the ones so far haven't been too different, really."

He switched to the next planet. He pointed to it. "This is Mars. I recommend that ya'll go to this one first since it's the planet that has theories of life. It's a nice kind of red, heh." He shrugged and smiled. "Also, it has craters, volcanoes, valleys, deserts and polar ice caps just like Earth. The most important theory is that they have water on the planet – streams and stuff. It also has soil like we have, for plants and stuff."

He cleared his throat and switched the picture. "Next we have Venus, names after the goddess of love and beauty." He wiggled his eyebrows. "There's your planet, Star." He winked.

She giggled and playfully rolled her eyes. Karras raised an eyebrow, looking at Cyborg strangely. "Would Robin not be angry at such a comment?"

Starfire sighed with a smile and turned Karras toward her. "He was doing the joking."

Karras nodded in comprehension, satisfied.

"All right." He turned quickly back to the picture. "So the atmosphere here is pretty much carbon dioxide with a little nitrogen. It was said that it used to have Earth-like oceans, but they evaporated due to the heat. The surface is pretty much desert-like. There is some volcanism – only every now and again. It's also pretty cloudy and has a good amount of sulfuric acid with the clouds."

He switched the picture to the last planet. "Our last planet is Mercury. It's the closest to the sun, making it about 170 degrees Celsius. It's got a bunch of craters with some flat plains. Even though it's ridiculously hot, apparently there's ice somewhere on the planet." He shrugged. "There's not really an atmosphere; there's an exosphere made up of hydrogen, helium, oxygen, sodium, calcium and potassium. A mouth full, hah."

He smiled, happy to be done. "All right ya'll! Story time is over. Are you going to start off with Mars, then? It's your best bet, really."

Starfire turned to Karras as they lifted off of the couch. "Do you deem that sufficient, Karras? I believe it would be appropriate for a point of starting."

Karras nodded with a smile. "Sounds good." He turned to Cyborg. "Can we bring the rest in now?"

Cyborg nodded and pressed on a red button on the side wall. "Titans, it's safe to come in."

They waited until Robin popped through the door. Surprisingly, he was the only one.

Starfire furrowed her eyebrows. "I wonder where Beast Boy and Raven are…"

They all glanced at one another.

Robin broke out of the trance and hurried his way over to the two aliens. "So? Where are you guys headed first?"

Starfire smiled. "We are to go to Mars first. Cyborg says it is the bet of the best to find life there."

Robin nodded, agreeing. "Yeah; it's been told that there might be life there. So when are you going?"

Karras spoke up, looking toward Starfire. "Probably very soon, perhaps in one earth hour?"

She nodded and then looked back to Robin with a smile. "Yes, we shall leave very shortly."

Robin looked at her in a worried manner. "All right. But seriously, be careful. I'm not kidding. I order you to be careful."

Starfire giggled. "I promise to be the careful, Robin. Now come, let us spend the time together before I leave." She began to walk toward the hallway.

Robin watched her for a minute and then ran after her.

Cyborg and Karras looked at one another. Cyborg shrugged. "Guess it's just you and me, then."

ATILTT

Starfire bounced into her room, Robin in tow. She flew over to her bed and plopped down, smiling lustfully at Robin. "I ask you to come sit with me, my love."

Robin raised an eyebrow, surprised and turned on by her sudden change in demeanor. He walked over with a smirk. "Don't mind if I do."

Right as he sat down Starfire reached for his mask, pulling it off. She smiled and caressed his cheek. "I do love the color of your eyes."

Robin smiled back, which quickly turned into a grin as he threw her back onto the bed. She squealed in delight. He climbed n top of her, bending down to kiss her fully and passionately on the lips. "Might as well get my taste before you go off into danger." His voice was breathy and husky, making Starfire quiver with pleasure.

She moaned as he lay down on top of her, his hands snaking under her shirt to gently lift it up. "I believe I will concede." She lifted her arms up to make it easier for him to pull it off. It ended up on the floor, her bra soon to follow. She moaned as he kissed down her neck and to her breasts, sucking gently on one nipple as his other hand splayed against her ribcage.

She pushed him off gently. She noticed his look of annoyance. "You must be unclothed as well." She moved to him and pulled his shirt off of him. She then moved to his pants, figuring it easier to just remove everything at once. He apparently didn't mind one bit considering he did nothing to stop her. Once she had completely stripped him she pulled him back down on top of her, wiggling against him. She felt him harden.

He groaned and dug the fingers of one of his hands into the band of her skirt. He trailed his lips down her body as he made his way to her skirt. He sat up slightly and pulled the skirt and underwear down and over her legs to fall on the floor next to the stacking pile of clothing.

She watched as he slowly climbed back on top of her, allowing him to kiss her neck. She looked at her feet. "Are you not going to remove my boots?"

He moved his head up to look at her with a cheeky smile. "Nope."

Her mouth slowly turned up into a grin. "Well then I believe we shall begin, yes?"

He bent down to suck on her neck, and moved his way up to her ear. "Oh yes."

She shivered at the feeling of his breath against her ear and shakily moved her hand to her bedside table's drawer, pulling out the pack of condoms. She let him grab hold of it so he could pull on of them off of the roll. He set the pack down on the table and tore open the packet of the one in his hand.

Starfire lay back with her eyes closed as he put the condom on. She felt invigorated to be penetrated with surprise. She did not want to know what he was doing, so that she will be able to feel the pleasure intensify.

She was beginning to grow impatient and she huffed, making Robin chuckle. "It's coming baby."

She opened her legs a bit wider to make it easier for him. She felt him move in between her legs and, to her surprise, lift her legs over his shoulders. Suddenly he thrust inside of her, making her moan loudly. "Oh X'hal Robin…"

"Richard." He breathed out so quietly she could hardly hear. He spoke again. "Call me Richard here."

She nodded and lifted her hips slightly to have him go deeper into her. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head behind her closed lids as she arched her back.

"Mm, my God Star…" His thrusts began to increase in pace.

"Koriand'r, are you ready to g- oh my!"

Robin stopped instantly and Starfire opened her eyes as both turned to the door. There was Karras, currently holding his hands over his eyes. "I apologize for intruding. Please tell me when you are decent."

Robin quickly pulled out of her and pulled the covers back, guiding Starfire and himself beneath them. He took a breath. "You can look now, Karras."

Karras uncovered his eyes and looked at them with rosy cheeks. "I apologize immensely. I merely wanted to tell Koriand'r that it is time for us to take our leave."

Starfire nodded emphatically. "Of course. I shall be there momentarily!" She smiled a little too wide.

Karras nodded and looked at the ground. "I will leave you two to…change." He left quickly.

Both let out breaths they did not know they were holding.

Robin turned to Starfire "Hey Star?"

She looked at him. "Yes?"

His gaze turned flat. "Remind me to lock the door next time."

Starfire giggled and tackled him to the bed. "I shall do the taking of the note."

* * *

**Yes, lock the door next time. One of the biggest mistakes.**

**Well, at least Karras isn't all for the marriage, otherwise that would have been one hell of a problem. Now you see that our first journey is to Mars, so I'm guessing you know which JL member we're going to meet ;)**

**Read and Review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**All right, I finally have the next chapter for you guys. I must admit, I'm not _extremely_ happy with it.**

**Also, I will forewarn you right now: I may have butchered J'onn and M'gann. I know I most likely butchered the timeline int he comics with them, so this is how it's going to fit in here, in this story. It'll be a bit different.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The Titans sat in the ops room, preparing for Starfire and Karras to leave. Cyborg stood in front of the group, holding two communicators in his hands while looking at the two. "All right, I've modified your communicator to be able to keep in touch with us while you're out there, and Karras, I've set you up with one too." He handed them to the two. "You use them just like normal." His snapped his fingers. "Oh! I also made up some other ones, just in case you do find life. I modified it with a security system just in case they don't end up as trustworthy as they might seem." He went to grab them off of the computer desk and then handed a couple to Starfire, and then some to Karras.

Both nodded up at him, inspecting the communicators. Starfire looked up at her friend and smiled. "This is very nice Cyborg, I thank you."

Cyborg smiled and winked. "Anything, lil' lady."

Starfire giggled as Robin pulled her closer to her jokingly. Starfire leaned against him and sighed, glancing up at him through a cheeky smile. "Will you do the missing of me?"

He gave her a lop-sided grin. "Every second you're out there." He turned his head up to Karras. "You better take care of her out there or I'll be forced to show you a whole world of pain, got it?"

Karras smiled and nodded, still somewhat uneasy looking him in the eye after the previous incident. "Of course. She is much too valuable to let anything happen to her." He quickly amended himself when Robin growled slightly under his breath. "I meant that in an assuring way, promise."

Robin nodded and crossed his arms, shifting Starfire's weight against him. "Damn straight." His demeanor changed as he looked down at Starfire, letting his arms fall out of their position so he could wrap an arm around her waist. "You better stay out of trouble. I know you; anything that you think will help your mission, you'll take any risk for. I don't want you in danger."

Starfire pulled a face. "I do not do that." He raised an eyebrow and she sighed in defeat. "I promise."

He nodded once, satisfied. "Good." He bent his head down to kiss her softly on the lips. "Be safe and try your best."

She nodded and brought him down to kiss him again. She pulled back and smiled. "I wish to get as many kisses before I must leave."

He chuckled. "Hey, I'm not objecting." He kissed her again to appease her wishes.

"I am sorry to disrupt, but we must get going Koriand'r." Both turned to see him smiling apologetically, beckoning Starfire to come with him.

She smiled and lifted off the couch, Robin keeping hold of her hand and standing with her. "Of course." She turned to Robin. "I shall see you when I get back, and I ask you, please do not do the calling every ten minutes."

Robin scoffed. "I won't do that. Don't you have any faith in me?"

She giggled. "Cyborg did the tattling on you when I left the planet during my transformation."

Robin's mouth moved, trying to find a comeback, but in the end sighed. "Fine, fine. I won't call unless completely necessary; but I will make some calls to check up on you, just so you know."

She nodded and smiled warmly. "I would expect no less. Now I must depart." She went in for one last kiss.

He deepened it and pulled her a little closer before letting her go. When they turned to Karras, he was smiling and shaking his head. Robin raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Karras looked up at him with a blush. "It is just, I find lip contact to be an odd way of showing affection. This is merely because of it only being a platonic transfer of knowledge on Tamaran, though. Koriand'r seems to enjoy it thoroughly." He smiled.

It was her turn to blush as she let go of him. "It is quite enjoyable the way humans commence in it."

He nodded. "It seems to be." He beckoned her on. "Come. We must leave if we want to get any leeway."

She departed from Robin and went over to Karras, turning to Robin to wave. "I shall see you soon!" She blew him a kiss.

He pretended to catch it and grinned. "Yup." His face changed as he remembered something. "Star!"

She turned to him, waiting for him to continue.

"You definitely want to go to Mars first. I think Batman and I have worked with a Martian…J'onn, I think? I'm just guessing, but I think he might be there. I don't know if there is still lift there, though. I can't remember him telling us anything. If I had a way to contact him, I would."

Starfire's eyes lit up. "This is wonderful news! We shall make our way there quickly. I shall call you when we reach there."

He nodded and waved to them, letting them leave.

Starfire and Karras made their way up the stairs to the roof in silence. Any communication did not begin until they were already in the air, making their way quickly through the sky and to the atmosphere. Starfire kept flying, but spoke up. "We shall go to Mars first, correct?"

Karras nodded, not taking his gaze off the atmosphere around them. "Yes. Hopefully we are able to find life; perhaps they could help us in the finding of more life on said planets in this system."

Starfire nodded and silence engulfed them once again. She glanced at him. "Tell me about this woman of whom you love. She's seems lovely."

His face turned dreamy as a warm smile made its way to his lips. "She is. Her name is Taryia, and she was a first officer of mine. We soon fell in love. She is such a sweet woman, it was inevitable."

Starfire smiled serenely. "I am eager to meet her when we arrive on Tamaran. I do hope she is not the angry at me, though." Her face turned worried.

Karras' smile diminished into a sad frown. "We were both very hurt by the news; we wished for marriage. I do not believe she blames you, though; she knows of our duties. She will be even more assured when she finds out about you having a lover as well; much like Robin has been assured." A small smile adorned his face, though his eyes still showed pain. "I do believe he is still cautious and guarded around me, though."

Starfire gave him a tight smile. "That is his nature. I do hope you do not take it the personally."

Karras turned toward her and gave her an assured smile. "Don't worry about it Koriand'r, I understand. I picked up on his personality quickly."

Starfire smiled and then turned her head back to her surroundings as they made it outside of Earth's atmosphere and into the cold depths of space. Both looked through the area, flying further away from Earth to study the other planets in front of them. It seemed so strange to see them up close instead of a screen. Both had wondered how they could have missed all of the planets before getting to Earth; Starfire quickly remembered when she thought back on the terms of how and why she ended up there.

Karras' eyes lit up as he spotted the correct planet according to the picture from Cyborg. Very different in person, indeed, though still very recognizable. He motioned for Koriand'r to follow him. "Come, I have found our first planet." He pointed to it and started to fly in the general direction, but not before making sure she was close behind him. It was easy to spot considering it was a planet nearby Earth, meaning they did not have to fly very far.

They flew in the direction of the planet, stopping at its atmosphere. Both studied it. Starfire glanced over at Karras. "It does not seem to be problematic; it seems to be even less harmful than that of Earth. We should be able to make it through with little of the trouble."

Karras looked it over one more time, and then nodded. "I agree. Come." He glanced at Starfire, once again making sure she was coming with him, and then flew his way down through the atmosphere with her in tow. Both found that their assumptions were correct. Once they flew into the atmosphere and found that it was safe, they both flew at a high speed to make if to the planet's surface, slowing down as the area between them and Mars became small. They drop straight down, not seeing any specific location to drop to.

Both were intrigued and slightly uneasy at the sight before him. The planet had some qualities similar to Earth – more so the desert areas than anything – with its volcanoes, obvious deserts, and a number of craters. Only being in one section, they have obviously not seen everything the planet has to offer. This was not the part that made them uneasy, though. The seemingly burned out areas of what used to be life was the trick to this. It was obvious there was a species here before – Martians, they would be called as Starfire recalled from the scientists use of the word.

She looked at Karras. "I believe we have dropped on our first evidence of life; this is fortunate…perhaps."

Karras nodded, his brow furrowed. "I'm not sure there is life any longer. The area is completely destroyed."

She nodded, keeping close to Karras. "Perhaps…we shall investigate? And look for the man that Robin spoke of?"

He nodded. "Yes. Luckily, the planet is not as vast as Earth." He took hold of her hand loosely. "Come, let us search."

She stopped short, holding up a hand to signify him to stop. "First we should call my friends. I do not wish for them to call at an inopportune moment."

Karras nodded silently, without any fuss.

Starfire dug into her skirt pocket and pulled out her communicator, calling Robin's communicator. He would most likely be out in the common room with the others, so it did not necessarily matter who she called. Plus, he would probably expect her to call him. It only rang once before his face appeared on the screen. "_How is it so far? Find anything?_"

She nodded. "I believe we have. Please to the holding on." She turned the communicator toward the surface to show him the state of the planet. She turned it back to her.

Robin raised an eyebrow. "_Well, it's pretty obvious that __**something**__ was there. Try and look for J'onn."_

Starfire nodded. "Yes. We shall investigate further to see if any life still remains."

He nodded. "_All right. Just…be careful._"

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "We will, as I promised. I shall-" She turned quickly behind her – as did Karras – as they heard footsteps approach. She turned to the communicator briefly. "I shall call you later." She flipped the communicator closed.

Both she and Karras kept their intent gaze on the two beings in coming toward them – one a man and the other a girl, seemingly around their age. The male was green with an almost cone-shaped head. He wore an outfit of crossed red suspenders hooked to blue bottoms – about the length of human underwear – and a blue belt. He also adorned a long dark blue cape. The female was white with a similar outfit, though with a skirt and short blue cape. All of the sudden she vanished, confusing and unnerving the two.

Starfire and Karras stayed as still as possible, prepared to quickly move for battle if needed. They finally reached the two, though did not have mean demeanors. The man nodded to them. "May I ask why you are here? You are…Tamaranean, correct?"

Starfire nodded hesitantly. "Yes. I am surprised at your knowledge of this."

He nodded. "You have come from Earth. You seek knowledge."

Starfire furrowed her brow. "You are correct. How do you know this?"

He pointed to his head. "I am capable of telepathy. Would you feel more comfortable if I change into a human form?"

Starfire and Karras looked at him in awe. Karras was the one to speak up. "You are capable of this?"

He nodded. "That I am." He quickly transformed, still the same color, though with a human-like head. He stood tall. "You are also wondering where my niece has gone."

Starfire nodded hesitantly. "Um, yes. Your niece was the young girl with you, I presume."

He nodded. "She is shy and slightly unnerved by newcomers. We have not had any for a long time. We are capable of invisibility." He turned behind him. "M'gann, you are safe. Please, show yourself."

The girl reappeared, though also in a human form. She now had brown hair and also a more human-like head. She had added green skin instead of white, though. She nodded toward them in greeting.

Starfire smiled at the girl and then turned her head back to the Martian in front of her. "Please, is your name perhaps J'onn?"

He smiled. "Yes. You come from Earth as a superhero, correct?"

She nodded with a smile. "Yes. Robin had said that you might reside here."

He nodded and crossed his arms. "Ah yes. Good boy, he is, though I only worked with him briefly and he was much younger. How's he doing?"

Starfire brightened. "He is very good. And yes, he is wonderful."

"Yes, he is a very determined man." He turned to the girl. "What is your name?"

She stepped forward a little more. "M'gann. And yours is Karras."

He scratched the back of his head. "Um, yes." He motioned to Starfire. "This is Koriand'r. I believe she prefers Starfire, yes?" He turned to her for verification.

She smiled at him and nodded, and then turned toward the girl to smile at her. "It is nice to meet you, both of you." She took a breath. "I do not wish to bother you too much, but we must ask you some questions. Is this reasonable?"

He nodded. "It is. Please, ask away."

She nodded and cleared her throat. She could feel her pocked vibrate from a call to her communicator, but she ignored it and focused on the surroundings. "Is there any life left here?"

He shook his head grimly. "I'm afraid there is not. We'd rather not talk about it, if that's all right."

She nodded. "That is fine, I understand." She bit her lip. "I was also wondering if you perhaps know of any other planets that may have life. If you do not, it is fine."

He smiled and chuckled. "Please don't feel so uncomfortable asking such things. I'm curious though, why do you require this information? I don't wish to probe your mind too much."

She smiled. "This is fine. It is a matter of politics. My planet wishes for Karras and I to marry, but we do not wish this. I am currently in the courting process with Robin and since he is an Earthling, we are hoping to form an alliance with Tamaran so we may sway the planet from the peace treaty as well as have them accept my choice. We wish to find life on other planets in this system due to the fact that normal Earthlings do not obtain powers." She furrowed her brow. "Their technology would be greatly appreciated by my planet, though." Starfire's eyes suddenly widened as she turned to Karras. "Oh, Karras! We did not even ask to see if Earth would even allow this!" Her expression turned anxious.

Karras laid a hand on her shoulder. "Calm down Koriand'r. Let's complete this mission before we worry about that."

J'onn watched their conversation passively. "In my thinking, I wouldn't see why they wouldn't consider it. You are an extremely powerful race and though they would be extremely unnerved, you have resided on the planet for some time as a superhero, correct?"

She nodded.

He started up again. "Then they will most likely look into it more than they would normally due to your behavior. I know you come from a warrior race, so it would be crucial that they are on their best behavior so as not to frighten the Earthlings. I am sure you are the princess, right? I remember it being the And'r line."

She nodded. "Yes. The grand ruler has been placed by me; we shall have no trouble keeping up appearances."

He nodded. "This is good. Now for your earlier question; I am aware of planets with and without life. Now for Mercury, there used to be life but they have been long gone due to the increased temperatures. There is ice very far down believe it or not, and that is where they used to live. As they inevitably immigrated north, the heat became unbearable and they soon died out."

The two nodded as Starfire spoke. "I thank you. I am sorry if I have disrupted your speaking. Please, continue."

He nodded. "It's not a problem. Now I know that Venus has life, though the temperatures are very high. I have a lotion to help protect against the immense heat; I'll go grab that once I'm done."

They nodded again.

He continued. "I'm not sure about Jupiter, but I would recommend that you check the moons as well. There are many moons, so I don't expect you to try every one. Your best bet is Europa. I'm sure you'll be able to find it." His brow furrowed. "If I remember correctly, Saturn is occupied with life; it would be wise to check there. I'm also not sure on Uranus, though I believe there was life there at one point. I'm not positive if there still is, so you should check there as well. As for Neptune and Pluto, I am positive that there's no life there." He smiled at the two.

Starfire beamed at the man. "I thank you immensely, J'onn. Your help is much appreciated." She remembered something and dug into one of her pockets, pulling out two communicators. She handed one to J'onn, and then one to M'gann. "Our friend Cyborg has designed these for any allies we find. It is only right that you both have one." She smiled happily.

J'onn smiled and nodded. "Thank you." His head snapped up as he also remembered something. "I'll go get that lotion I talked to you about, for Venus. I'll be back within minutes." He turned to M'gann. "Entertain them while I am gone."

She nodded and then turned toward the two as J'onn left. She smiled. "I'm his niece, though you already knew that." She turned to Starfire. "So, you're really a princess."

She nodded with a smile. "That I am, but I do the promising that it is not 'all it if cut out to be', as an Earthling would say." She giggled.

M'gann laughed as well and then turned to Karras. "And what about you? Since you're being forced to marry Starfire, I'm sure you must have some status."

He nodded. "I am prince of southern Tamaran, though a former resident of Kalapatt. A civil war has taken place, which is why we are being forced into marriage."

She nodded and smiled sympathetically. "I'm sorry for that. It must be hard. Do either of you have any other relationships in your life? That would be even worse."

Karras and Starfire looked at each other. Starfire turned to her and sighed. "Yes, both of us do. Mine is Robin, and Karras has a woman on Tamaran."

She looked at them sadly. "I'm really sorry about that."

Before anyone spoke, J'onn made his way back up to them with a glass bottle of a light green gelatin-like liquid. "Here. I recommend you put it one right before you enter the atmosphere."

Starfire smiled and took the bottle. "I thank you immensely. You are very kind."

He smiled. "Anytime. Now you both better get moving if you want to progress quickly; don't hesitate to call if you need any other information. I'll try my best to give it to you."

She smiled again, very happy they came upon this man. "We shall. Thank you again! I do hope to see you soon."

He smiled and nodded. "Most likely sooner than not."

Karras and Starfire flew up to leave and waved to the two, whom waved back. They hurried up through the sky and into the atmosphere, stopping right outside of it. Starfire looked at the liquid. "He was very kind, as well as his niece."

Karras nodded with a grin. "They were. We were very fortunate. Should you call Robin to tell him of our discoveries?"

She nodded. She had almost forgotten about them; she silently reprimanded herself. She called him, where he answered right away yet again.

"_I've been trying to call you._"

She sighed and nodded. "I am aware. We were in conversation with J'onn and his niece."

His face brightened, "_You found him? He has a niece?_"

She nodded with a smile. "Yes. Her name is M'gann; she is a very nice girl."

Robin smiled. "_Cool." _He sobered and turned to his business state. "_Did you get any information on the planets?_"

She nodded emphatically, beaming. "We have found that Pluto, Neptune, Mercury, and most likely Uranus do not hold life. He has also mentioned that Venus will have life, and he is somewhat sure of the other ones.

Robin grinned. "_Good, good. That will cut the trip in half._"

She nodded. "Yes. We have also gifted both of them with a communicator, if you wish to call him at any point."

Robin nodded, satisfied at this notion. "_Good. Maybe I will._" He turned to the others and was talking to them; she couldn't hear his words. She guessed that he was telling them all of the information. He turned back to the communicator. "_All right, hurry on then. And be careful._"

Starfire sighed and rolled her eyes. "We shall, Robin. You may stop reminding us."

Robin gave her a puppy dog look. "_Hey, what do you expect? I can't help it_."

She let out a loud breath, but was smiling. "Yes, yes. I expected as much from you, no matter your promises. We must go now; good bye, and please tell our friends that two.

He nodded. "_All right. Good luck._" The screen went blank.

Starfire closed the communicator and looked up at Karras. "Are you prepared to travel to Venus?"

He nodded. "That I am. It's right next to Earth, correct? That's also quite fortunate."

"Yes." She looked the way of Earth. "It shall not take up long to get there. Come, let us commence in our search."

He followed behind her without question and both made their way through space in the direction of Earth in silence. Once they began to pass Earth, Starfire smiled down at the planet. "It is quite beautiful, yes?"

He smiled. "Yes. I was pleasantly surprised when I arrived. All of the colors are extraordinary."

She giggled. "I do the full hearted agreeing."

They flew passed Earth and looked on, seeing a light cream-colored planet in the distance. Starfire pointed toward it. "I believe that is it. The color is that of the picture Cyborg had shown us."

Karras craned his head to see the planet, looking quite small due to the distance. "Yes, I believe it is. Let's increase our speed."

She nodded and both flew faster, making it near the planet in almost no time. Being able to fly the speed of light was very useful. Starfire went to go closer to the atmosphere once they made it close enough, but Karras grabbed her arm, causing her to turn toward him. He motioned to her hand. "The lotion."

She looked down at her hand and laughed. "Oh, yes. I was even holding it, as well." She unscrewed the bottle pouring some of the substance onto her hand. She handed the bottle over to him. It spread on a lot like Aloe. Both made sure to cover every inch of their bodies, even the clothed regions (they turned away from one another during this part). Both moved closer to the atmosphere. They could feel the denseness they would have to make their way through. She turned to Karras. "It is good that we can hold our breaths for long periods. I believe our lungs will be slightly crushed through here."

Karras nodded. "We must make through it quickly. Come."

Both looked through the atmosphere and inched forward cautiously. Karras turned toward Starfire. "All right, ready? One…two…three!"

They hurried quickly through, feeling themselves begin to crush lightly. Their Tamaranean bodies were able to handle it, but she would fear for any human to make its way through there. Once they made it through the atmosphere and to the sky near the surface, they breathed heavily. Starfire smiled. "That was quite the fun."

Karras raised an eyebrow. "I did not know you to use sarcasm." He smirked.

Starfire giggled and shrugged. "It is from doing the hanging out with Raven." She looked about the land, still floating slightly above it. She crinkled her brow. "It is quite hot, indeed."

Karras nodded. He looked around the red planet. "It resembles your Earthly Hell." He smirked, and then sobered. "J'onn said there is life, so let's start to look from the sky. Perhaps there will be signs of such and-"

"Karras, look!" She pointed off a little to the north where there seemed to be a large lake of some sort.

He spun around quickly in the direction of her finger and smiled. "Well, we have been having quite good luck on this trip so far." He cringed. "I really shouldn't say that so soon."

Starfire chuckled and began to fly off, turning to Karras to fly backwards. "Come, we must hurry!"

Karras followed her, but made sure to go slightly ahead of her. "Koriand'r, we must still be cautious. We're not completely sure what will be down there."

She pressed her lips together, and then reluctantly nodded. Once they made it to the water, they stayed floating above it. Starfire cocked her head. "The water is…boiling." She jumped. "X'hal, I believe I saw something!" She pointed out in front of her, a large creature making a small half circle dive, much like a whale or dolphin would do.

Karras made it to her side quickly and grabbed her wrist. "Careful."

She rolled her eyes and nodded. "Please do not do the telling of me that you are going to act like Robin."

He chuckled and winked. "I promised him I would. You must deal with it."

She pulled a face, but turned back quickly once she saw more movement. Both jumped when one jumped high into the air, and then dive back down. It was a scarlet colored long creature, much like a tube worm. It must have been nine feet in length. She looked at it in an odd way. "What is –" She was cut off when one made it to the shore. Both looked on in awe as it transformed into a lizard-like creature the moment it touched on land; it was still the scarlet color, but now was more in the form of what looked like a desert lizard, though obviously much bigger. It had horns on the top of its head, much like a crown. The creature was looking up at them, surely beckoning them down.

Both began to slowly make their way to the ground. Karras took a step forward, which caused the lizard to hiss and oddly squirt blood from its eyes. They watched the ground sizzle where it landed, and looked at each other uneasily. As the creature slowly walked toward them, both held out their hands and took a step back. Starfire smiled calmly at the creature. "Please, we come in peace." She was not sure if it understood her, but by the fact of its defenses beginning to come down slightly she took a guess that it recognized her light tone. It began to hiss in intervals, which caused Starfire to frown. "Oh- oh I apologize. I am not familiar with your language." More hisses. She turned to Karras. "We must make lip contact with the creature somehow."

Karras nodded, his eyes still on the lizard in front of him. "I'll take the risk on that one. Just stay back here and keep an eye on the water." He motioned toward it where others were beginning to surface as well. He began to walk slowly forward with a smile on his face to show no harm, and was able to make it all the way up to it. He noticed its now very calm demeanor with slight surprise. "I apologize for this." He quickly moved forward and pressed his lips against a partial part of its large mouth. The creature tensed at first, and then moved back. Karras smiled apologetically and began to hiss in multiple intervals.

Starfire furrowed her brow. "What are you telling him?"

He turned to Starfire. "Explaining myself of the action." He finished the small conversation and most likely excused himself as he walked toward Starfire. "A kiss for all of that hard work."

Starfire rolled her eyes and smiled. "Robin shall never hear of this, understand? If anything, I was forced to make the lip contact with the creature as well." She shivered at the thought. "You are quite brave for that."

He scoffed. "My X'hal Koriand'r. Now come, we must make lip contact quickly before they become…I'm sure the phrase is 'antsy'?"

Starfire nodded. "I believe so." She leaned in, but before making it all the way she spoke again. "Again, Robin shall never hear-"

He rolled his eyes. "Yes, Koriand'r. I understand." He moved quickly and kissed her, waiting for the full transfer to be done and then removed himself from her lips.

She nodded. "Let us commend in the talking." She turned toward them. "_Greetings; we come in peace. Please, may I ask what you are called?_"

The lizard at the front nodded. "_We are Venusians. I am called Zortek. May I ask why you have come here?_"

Starfire smiled. "_We have some to ask for assistance. You know of Earth, yes?_"

Zortek looked them over and nodded. "_You are life form from there?_"

Starfire and Karras shook their heads. She went a little closer to him. "_I am not an Earthling – I am Tamaranean, in a different star system – but I currently reside on that planet with Earthlings._"

He nodded, as much as a lizard could. "_What do you require assistance for?_"

Starfire looked at Karras, and he took up where she left off. "_We were wondering if you wished to form an alliance with Earth. This way, we could then in turn form an alliance with out planet Tamaran._"

Zortek turned his head to the side. "_We have never had Earth life out there before, though we have seen odd metallic objects. We stayed away from them._"

Starfire nodded. "_Those are Earth satellites. Earthlings are not able to travel so far through space, so they send these to be able to look from afar. Karras," _she pointed to him "_and I are able to travel out here because of our Tamaranean heritage. We are able to travel through space without difficulty._"

Zortek's tail began to wag slowly. "_I see. Your people seem quite resilient. Why is it that you reside on Earth? We weren't even aware there was life there._"

"_Karras does not reside there; he is still living on Tamaran. I reside there for safety reasons, and because I have grown attached to the planet, and have gained a family._" She smiled.

Zortek raised his head. "_I see. So you wish for an alliance between your people, in both senses, and our own._" He smiled the best he could do. "_We are not a mean race. I apologize for earlier; when we feel threatened, we can become quite hostile._"

Starfire and Karras both nodded in understanding. Karras waved his hand to dismiss it. "_It's not a problem. Any would have done the same; it is nature. But I must ask, what was the blood squirting from your eyes?_"

He nodded once. "_It is a defense mechanism. Our blood is quite hot and can burn an enemy on contact. Very bad burns._"

Karras nodded. "_Any other abilities?_"

The lizard looked to the water. "_When in the water, we are able to squirt a poisonous substance that kills on contact."_ He tilted his head down. "_Our horns are very useful as well. We have not had much trouble, since we are the only life form on this planet. Our nutrition is organic substances made through carbon dioxide. We are able to do this in water._"

Starfire smiled and walked forward. "_This is quite wonderful. Please, will you do the thinking about this alliance?_"

Zortek attempted a smile again. "_We will help in any way we can. It is nice to see another species outside of our kind. You seem quite kind yourselves. Also, we have acquired much energy through solar power equipment,_" He motioned over the water and a tower with many bulbs of energy appeared. "_and we are not sure what we can do to use it. Perhaps your people, or the Earthlings, may have a method of use, and in turn give us a way to make if useful to our kind. How are we to form this alliance?_"

Starfire looked to Karras, and then back to Zortek. "_You are not necessarily required to form an alliance with Earth, since I am not sure if an Earthling would be able to survive these temperatures. We only need you to be prepared to form an alliance with Tamaran._"

Zortek nodded. "_This is acceptable. When shall this take place?_"

Karras cleared his throat. "_We are not sure of the exact time, but it will be soon._" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a communicator. "_This is a form of communication between both of us._" His brow wrinkled. "_I am not sure how you can hold it…_"

Zortek looked behind him and motioned for one of the other lizards forward. It stood on its hind legs, showing its full height. Zortek turned back toward the two. "_You may hand it to him. I am sure we will be able to find a way._"

Karras nodded and smiled, handing the communicator to the other Venusian. He stood back next to Koriand'r. "_We will contact you when it's time. You may contact us for any reason as well, but pushing the red button on the side._" He pointed to the button.

Zortek moved his head down. "_Thank you. I am guessing you must take your leave."_

Starfire smiled apologetically. "_I am afraid to say that we must. We are wishing to complete this journey as quickly as possible, and hopefully within a twenty-four Earthly hour time span._"

He nodded. "_This is all right. We would not want to hinder your journey." _He waved his tail in one large swish as a sign of goodbye.

Starfire and Karras nodded once to them, Karras smiling kindly. "_Thank you, again._"

They flew off to the sky, preparing themselves to go through the atmosphere yet again. They looked at each other and dived through at the same time, actually making use of their speed. They were out of it in no time. Starfire shook her head quickly. "X'hal, I am not the fan of the Venusian atmosphere."

Karras chuckled and began to fly toward the direction of Earth. "I must agree." He nodded toward the direction he was currently flying. "Let's wait until we're closer to Earth, and then we can call your friends."

Starfire nodded. She grabbed onto his hand and pulled him through space quickly, only taking seconds to make it back above Earth's atmosphere. Karras raised an eyebrow and she blush, laughing sheepishly. "I wish to call them the right away."

He nodded with a chuckle. "Of course. Don't want to keep Robin waiting, now do we?"

She glared at him, but could not hold back a smile. She pulled out her communicator and called him; his face appeared instantly yet again. It was obvious he was most likely staring at the communicator the whole time they have been gone. "_Hey Star. Did you make it through Venus?_"

She smiled and nodded. "We did. The species there is quite gentle, yet very powerful. They closely resemble a very large version of your Earthly lizard, but when in water look as that of a large Earthly worm. They have agreed to be apart of the treaty, if Tamaran will accept." She giggled.

Robin grinned. "_That's great! Did they get a communicator?_"

Karras' face appeared on the screen. "I made sure to give them one. It might be hard for them to use it, but hopefully it will work out."

Robin nodded. "_Good. Where's your next stop._"

Karras looked to Starfire. "I have forgotten. Koriand'r?"

She nodded to him, and then turned her focus on Robin. "We are to go to Jupiter. J'onn was not the sure if there was life. It will not do the hurting to check."

Robin nodded again. "_Right. I'll let you go, then. And Starfire-"_

"I will be careful, Robin." She looked at him blandly.

Robin looked at her sheepishly. "_Good._"

Karras appeared again with a smile on his face. "Don't worry; I have been taking good care of her for you. She will come back undamaged, I assure you."

Robin nodded once to him. "_Thanks. Good luck and call me when you leave Jupiter._"

Starfire nodded. "We shall." She shut communicator and put it back in her pocket, and then turned toward Karras. "Are you prepared to journey to our next location?"

He nodded, already flying in the direction. "Let's hurry. We've only been to two planets and I'm already tiring."

Starfire giggled. "I must agree. Mine and Robin's activities wore me out before we were about to leave." She grinned cheekily at Karras.

He blushed and refused to look at her. "Right." He grabbed her and pulled forward. "Let's go! We need to get there, you know." He put on an over-happy face.

Starfire laughed and followed along. "Of course."

The trip was longer, considering the planet was not right next to Earth, but it was easy enough to spot. Both flew up to the atmosphere and were already able to feel the strong winds from within. Starfire turned to him. "Shall we try to make it through here quickly as well?"

Karras furrowed his brow uncertainly. "I'm not sure. We may as well give it a try." He motioned for Starfire to follow him and they slowly crept forward and into the atmosphere. At first everything was all right. They flew down rather comfortably, until they reach an area between two layers. "Watch out!"

Particle pieces flew by Starfire as she flew back into Karras. Both were using all of their strength to not let the winds take hold of them, but they were very strong; stronger than they have witnessed before. She kept hold of Karras and turned to him, trying to speak loud enough for him to hear. "What shall we do?"

He shook his head and brought her in closer. He brought up an arm to shield her head. "I'm not sure. We must try and continue through; the problem is that it only seems worse. There are storms within the atmosphere."

She nodded against his chest. She tried to pull away, but he kept her taut. She growled. "Karras! I ask you to release me!"

He glared down at her. "There are particles flying everywhere! Just stay huddled while I guide us."

She huffed. "I am able to travel through this by myself."

He rolled his eyes. "I am aware of that Koriand'r, but remember that Robin will have my head if anything happens to you…oh yeah, and I don't wish for you to get hurt." He added as an afterthought with a joking smile.

She hit him and mock-glared. "You are just so humorous Karras."

He laughed, but it turned into a gasp as he narrowly dodged a rather large piece of rock. "I'm going to try and fly closer to the planet." She nodded and he began to move. The winds were becoming stronger, and he had to use more and more strength to keep from blowing away.

Starfire wriggled out of his grasp, ignoring his protests. "There is a better chance if I use my force as well."

He reluctantly nodded and allowed her to move along with him against the winds. They were beginning to cause whiplash on the two. Karras' eyes widened as he pointed behind Starfire. "Tornadoes, Koriand'r! We are going to have a very difficult time getting through – ugh!" The wind grew stronger and both were tossed back and around, no matter the strength they used.

Starfire looked over to him through squinted eyes. "Karras, I am not sure if we will be able to – ah!" She was blown straight into him and they both began tumbling through the atmosphere without any control to stop it.

Karras once against wrapped her up in his arms, and then scrunched up himself. Both closed their eyes to shield them from any harm, and allowed the wind to carry them with hope that they would stay safe. There was no use trying to use any power in there; it would not help.

Suddenly the wind completely vanished, and they were brought into an area with tingling, light sensations in their body. Starfire removes herself from Karras and looked around her. "It – it seems like we are present in another atmosphere, but I do not see any of the planets Cyborg had shown us.

Karras shook his head. He looked toward the…planet? Maybe, and studied it. "I don't recall this one. The atmosphere is…pleasant."

Starfire nodded. "Agreed. Please, let us travel to this miniature planet." She began to fly comfortably toward the planet, Karras close behind. Something about the atmosphere made them somewhat high; it was relaxing. Starfire sighed serenely. "X'hal, I almost do the wishing to not leave this."

Karras laughed softly and nodded. "It's very pleasant. He looked ahead and began to feel himself fall off of the high as they reached closer to their location. "We're almost there." He dropped down closer, as well as Starfire, and stopped right before the surface. He turned to Starfire. "It seems it would be easier to fly about; it is all ice."

Starfire's eyes roamed the area and nodded. "Yes, let us-" She turned to the side and looked down; she could have sworn she saw something move.

Karras furrowed his brow. "Is something wrong?"

She stared at the spot for a moment, and then turned toward him to shake her head. "No…I had thought I saw movement. My mind must have been playing the tricks on me."

Karras nodded and continued to study the area. The temperature was very low, but it did not bother either of them too much. He stopped, his ears perking up.

Starfire looked at him strangely. "Karras?"

"Shh." He gently commanded her and then began to listen to something intently. "I hear walking, I am sure of it." There was no sign of anything, but the sounds were still there.

"W-what is it?" Starfire looked around her, trying to find a source. She could find none, much to her chagrin. She looked at the ground below her as she heard noises there; surprisingly, there was pressure put on the ice in places as if something was walking, but there was no being. She moved a little closer. And closer. She turned her head to Karras. "Karras, what do you belie-ah!" She was abruptly pulled into a sudden opening in the ice.

Karras' eyes widened. "Koriand'r!" He jumped after her and grabbed hold of her arms, being dragged down with her. They slid down the ice much like a waterslide, and after a few minutes were thrown into a bundle of snow. Both staggered up, sputtering. "What in the Earthly hell-" He noticed Starfire's awed expression as she looked ahead of her, and he turned to see the cause of this. His face mirrored hers at the sight before him.

It was like a winter wonderland. There were a multitude of carefully structured igloos, artistic detailing and all. The small houses aligned the entire area, with a few frozen ponds in between – most likely permanent ice rinks in this weather. The whole area twinkled beautifully. In front of most of the houses sat what looked to be miniature snowmobiles. There were some buildings that were larger than the rest and had more space in the front, most likely some sorts of stores, if you could call them that. There was a large cave over to the far left. "Karras, look." She pointed to it. "Perhaps we shall look in it?"

He craned his head to try and peek in, but could not find a way. He nodded. "Carefully, though." They floated across the village and to the cave, looking inside.

Starfire gasped and smiled, pointing. "Karras! It is unfrozen water!" She flew toward it, Karras quickly behind in case of any emergencies. Both looked down in the water; there was _something_ down there. One was beginning to swim toward the surface, causing both of their hearts to race. It surfaced…and looked like a miniature whale. It could not be bigger than Bellus angelfish, but was covered in fur. Starfire giggled. "Oh, it is so cute!"

"_Yes, they are quite pleasant. Delicious as well_."

Both jumped and turned. The creature in front of them caused Starfire's eyes to twinkle at the sheer cuteness of the being. It looked much like a fox, but somewhat smaller and was able to stand, and was pure white; it was much furrier than the average fox as well; it almost looked like a big adorable snowball. The really catching part, though, were the eyes. They were an electric blue, like nothing either had ever seen before.

The small creature jumped up to them with a smile. "_Hello. Who are you?_"

Starfire smiled and kneeled down. "We have come from-" Her brow furrowed. "How are we able to converse with you? You have not opened your mouth."

It smiled and pointed to its head. "_We speak telepathically. I am currently speaking in your minds._" By the tone, it was obvious the being was a female.

Starfire nodded. "That is quite a nice trick. Please, who is 'we'?"

Her tail wagged. "_Why were are Europians. You are currently on Europa._"

Karras' eyes lit up in recognition. "J'onn mentioned this. It is one of Jupiter's moons."

She nodded. "_That is correct. You come from Earth? But you are definitely not Earthlings; there are some differences that I can see._"

Starfire nodded. "Yes, our origin is the planet Tamaran. I have spent many years on Earth, though, but Karras," she nodded over to Karras, who waved at the Europian, "still resides on Tamaran. He is on Earth temporarily. Oh! And I am Starfire; I apologize."

The Europian ran up to her and wagged her tail happily. "_It's all right. My name is X'andra. I welcome you to our home._"

Karras smile. "Thank you. But, where are the rest of you? The area seemed deserted, though quite beautiful."

X'andra smiled. "_My kind are capable of invisibility. When we detected newcomers, we immediately transformed to that state. And thank you; Earth is quite beautiful as well."_

Starfire cocked her head. "You have been there?"

X'andra closed her eyes and nodded happily. "_We are also capable of transportation, but usually only use it for such occasions as that. This is how we were able to make the 'snowmobile'. We used our invisibility to take the parts and blueprints, and created many!_"

Starfire giggled and bent down to pet her head. "I am overjoyed to have found your home. Do you have any other abilities?"

X'andra rubbed against her hand in contentment, and nodded. "_We do. Our most useful weapon is hypnosis. Our eyes can automatically put another being under, and can completely incapacitate them. It does not work on our own kind, though. We are a very peaceful race, so it is not often that we have traitors within our society, so it usually does not hinder._"

Starfire smiled and stood up fully. "I thank you for your hospitality."

She nodded and then brightened, standing up on her hind legs and bouncing about. "_Now we must go out! I am sure everyone is out and about again._" She began to turn and bounce out of the cave, when she stopped quickly and looked over their shoulders. "_Oh! I am sorry; I forgot to explain our wildlife._" She pointed to the pool of fish. "_That is our form of nutrition, and its fur is used as pellets. As you can see, they also turn the water a wonderful color; it becomes a wonderful liquid treat._" She smiled at them, and then turned back to the outdoors. "_Now come! We must explore the stores; without fur, you are bound to become cold eventually. We'll go grab some 'coats'. They are made just in case such instances as this occur._" She hopped out.

Karras and Starfire looked at each other and shrugged, following her. Once outside, they were awed once again. Unlike when they first came down, it was bustling with tiny Europians; some playing on the ice rinks – mostly children, some riding on their snowmobiles, and others simply traveling around and about the stores, or inside their homes. They hurried after X'andra as she bounced quickly over to the right side of the farthest ice rink, stopping at one of the large igloos, big enough for them to go in. The two were quite aware of all the stares they were getting, but were happy when none questioned them. Perhaps it was because one of their kind was already with them.

X'andra hopped into the building and checked to make sure they were following. The inside was decorated with intricate ice shelves and racks, hanging with different accessories. She went up to the low counter to the slightly larger Europian. "_Ha'marr, I have brought visitors!_" She looked over to them, and then back at the other. "_Do you perhaps have any of those coats that will fit them?_"

Ha'marr smiled at her and then looked up at the two. "_I believe I do! Hold tight._" He walked past one of the icy walls to what must have been a back room, and came back only seconds later with two nicely made fur coats. "_Here we are. Made of the finest zig'zic fur out there._"

X'andra looked over to them. "_That was the animal of which you saw in the cave._"

They nodded. Starfire went over to the Ha'marr and took the coats thankfully. She smiled. "These are wonderful. I thank you immensely." She looked over to Karras and handed him one, and they both covered themselves in them. "Oh, they are so warm! These shall be quite useful when we travel to Saturn and Uranus."

X'andra cocked her head. "_You are traveling around the system?_"

She nodded. "Yes. We are looking for more life forms to ask for help, which is also the reason we have come here."

X'andra shook her head. "_Oh no, not Uranus. Life has died out there a while ago. None are sure as to how it happened, but it surely did._"

Karras brightened. "Another trip saved. Thank you, X'andra."

She smiled and wagged her tail. She looked the two over. "_For what purpose do you wish for assistance?_"

Starfire stood forward, her hands clasped in front of her. "We – as in Tamaran, and possibly Earth – wish to form an alliance with your people. It is for diplomatic reasons that have to do with Karras and I, and it was be greatly appreciated if you would do the thinking about it."

X'andra's eyes twinkled, and well as Ha'marr's. She hopped over to them, jumping into Starfire's arms, causing her to giggle. "_Oh, we would love an alliance. If your people are anything like you are, it would be our honor._"

Both Starfire and Karras smiled. She petted the Europian. "This is wonderful news! Your people will permit this? Is there any ruler to be told?"

X'andra shook her head. "_You do not need to worry about that; I am their princess. And you, you must be of some importance if you come for political reasons._"

Starfire nodded. "I am also a princess, and Karras is the prince of the other territory of Tamaran." She frowned. "We are being forced to wed to settle a dispute between the two sides. We do not wish for this, and are hoping to stop this by offering alliances through your solar system."

X'andra's ears flattened down as she gave them a sad look. "_I am sorry to hear that. I hope this all works out for you, and we'll be more than happy to help!_" She licked Starfire's face.

Starfire laughed and hugged the small Europian, then let her down. "This is very kind of you, thank you." Her eyes widened. "Oh! I must not forget…" She dug into her pocket and pulled out one of the communicators. She handed it to X'andra, who inspected it. "This is a communicator. We shall use it to communicate with each other. If you press the red button on the side, you will call us. We shall call it if we require your assistance, and you may call us for any reason as well." She smiled happily, but then sobered. "I am afraid to say that we must leave. We wish to get back to Earth as soon as possible so we may begin the planning with my friends."

X'andra looked at her sadly. "_So soon? You have yet to go to the bar! Or the ice rinks!_"

Starfire kneeled down and smiled apologetically. "I apologize. We shall visit soon, though! Your home is simply beautiful; I would be much honored to come back."

X'andra smiled and wagged her tail. "_You are welcome at any time! And bring your friends along!_"

Starfire stood back up and giggled. "I shall try to have them come." She turned to Ha'marr. "We thank you for the coats."

He smiled and wagged his tail. "_Of course. If you visit again, I will be sure to have more clothing prepared for you both! And some for your friends as well._" He waved to them. "_Have a safe trip._"

Karras smiled and waved back. "We will." He turned to X'andra. "X'andra, how may we exit your home?"

She began her way quickly out of the shop, barely giving Karras and Starfire the time to follow. She made it to the location they were upon arrival and pointed up an ice chute. "_This is where you had come from. I am sorry that I caught you by surprise when I pulled you down._"

Karras raised an eyebrow. "That was you?"

She glanced up at him apologetically. "_It was. I did not wish to scare you away by showing myself up above, so I merely pulled you down before you had the chance._"

Starfire smiled. "It is quite all right." She turned toward the shoot. "We must leave, though. I will see you soon!"

X'andra hopped up and licked both of them on the cheeks. "_Have a safe trip!_"

They smiled at her and then looked back up at the chute. Starfire began to fly up it. "Come, Karras. Let us hurry out so we may call my friends!"

Karras laughed at her excited demeanor. He had to admit, it was a pretty impressive place, and the residents were lovely. Well, as far as they saw. He followed her out and they both made their way to the surface. Once they made it to the top, Karras looked back down the chute. "I didn't realize we were down that far into the ground."

Starfire nodded. "Agreed." She turned up to the sky. "Now let us depart! I must also say that I am somewhat excited to be in its atmosphere once again." She blushed.

Karras went up next to her and nodded. "I agree. Let's go." They moved along up into the sky, and in the atmosphere. They positioned themselves there for a minute – unable to control themselves by just leaving – and then finished the rest of the journey out. Karras looked over to Jupiter's atmosphere. "Let's head out farther so we don't have to go by there again.

Starfire nodded and followed him farther into space. Once they were far enough to where Jupiter was a small dot, Starfire pulled out her communicator. She called Robin.

"_Hey there. Find anything?_"

She smiled. "We were not able to venture to Jupiter due to its atmosphere, but that is the all right because we then landed on the moon 'Europa'. We have found life there, which are adorable little creatures that I was overjoyed to meet and-"

Karras grabbed the communicator from the over-excited Tamaranean. "Things went well. The Europians have agreed to help us; they were undeniably hospitable. We would definitely visit back there. They explained that there is no longer life on Uranus, so now we only have to travel to Saturn."

Robin nodded. "_All right._" He craned his head. "_What are you guys wearing?_"

Before Karras could respond, Starfire ripped the communicator from his hands. "Are they not lovely? They were given to us by the Europians to help keep warm. They are quite fuzzy and soft." She giggled. "But we must go so we may travel to our last planet. We shall call you soon!" Before Robin could respond she shut the communicator.

Karras raised an eyebrow.

Starfire glanced over at him. "What?"

He shook his head and laugh. "You are very excited now. Let's get moving."

She smiled and nodded. "I cannot help it. But yes, we must move." They traveled farther away from Earth, knowing their next planet would not be hard to spot either. It only took a few minutes before Starfire pointed ahead of her. "That is it, correct?"

Karras looked over in the direction she was looking. He nodded. "It fits Cyborg's description. Hurry." He began to fly in the direction of the planet quickly, as well as Starfire. Again, they made use of their ability of extreme speed, making it to the atmosphere in no time.

She looked around and noticed they flew the rings of the planet without any notice. She shrugged. She looked at the atmosphere uneasily. "How do you believe we shall react to this atmosphere?"

Karras shrugged. "The only way to find out is to try." He plunged in.

Starfire's eyes widened and she hurried after him. "Karras! Wait, please!" She made it up to him, flying beside him. The atmosphere was not harmful in the least; they could barely feel it. They flew through comfortably, and then made it to the closest layer. It was all clouds. As they flew in, Starfire pointed to something within on of the clouds. "Karras, look."

He turned and looked, seeing a small crystal floating with it. "Ah, very nice." He went to touch it.

"No!" Starfire grabbed his hand. "You do not know if it may be harmful. Let us continue."

His hand stayed still for a moment, but he nodded nonetheless. "All right." He looked down. "I can't see anything through the clouds. Should we just…drop down?"

Starfire contemplated and rubbed her chin. She slowly nodded. "I do not believe we have another one of the choices. Let us do that."

They held on to each other's hands and dropped down to the surface, instantly noticing the strong winds. Before either of them could speak, they were pushed to the ground. Karras rubbed his head and then looked above him. A ten foot tall dark brown furry being – much of what Big Foot would look like – stood there with a hostile expression. His eyes widened.

"B'rahkja. Tein poglan b'rahkja!"

Starfire and Karras scooted away from the being. It grabbed Starfire's leg and hoisted her up upside-down, causing her to scream. He repeated the words to her, his hand practically crushing her ankle.

Karras stood up and flew next to her, beckoning the being to calm down. It simply hissed at him and then focused its attention back on Starfire. As is focus was on Starfire, he knew it was now or never to obtain its language. He thrust forward and pressed his lips against the being. When he pulled away, it tossed its hand out and wacked him down to the ground with it.

Starfire's eyes widened when he didn't rise right away. "Karras! You must awaken now, please!" She stared at him intently, before she could see movement. She sighed, relieved, but then went straight back to fear as a sharp pain in her ankle caused her to remember her current predicament. She hissed when she heard something crack. "X'hal help us." No matter the objective, this was not a time to try and talk civilly. It was obvious that would not work. Starfire's eyes began to glow and swung, expecting her strength to get out of his hold. She barely moved an inch; obviously this being had unnatural strength as well. She closed her eyes. "Oh, this is not a situation that is good."

Karras was on his feet yet again, back up into the air. "Yhun sigfin bot por'hensra!" He pointed at Starfire.

The creature growled, but did not let go of her. She gritted her teeth and willed power to her hands. She brought them to the hand that held her, intent on burning it. It yelped and let her fall to the ground; when she landed on her bad ankle she hissed in pain. Yep, it was broken. She flew up in the air next to Karras. "Please, what is he saying?"

Karras kept his eyes on the beast in front of him, but moved in closer to her. "That our choice is to either leave the planet or get eaten alive by him and his clan."

Starfire paled. "Oh." She turned toward him and grabbed his face, kissing him quickly. She turned to the beast and lit her eyes up. "_What is the reason for your hostile greeting?_"

It growled. "_You don't talk, alien. You will leave or I shall serve you for feast._"

She growled back. It was obvious that gentle was not going to get through; it was time to bring the warrior out. "_This will not happen. We are here on a mission and we shall not stop until you do the listening._"

It roared. "_You fowl creature. You leave no choice!_" It charged at her, which she avoiding without difficulty.

She hissed at it and flew straight into its stomach, causing it to topple over. She kept a full-powered starbolt near his face as she set down on top of him roughly. He did not move due to the extreme heat radiating from her. "_You will now listen._"

It didn't budge.

She calmed slightly, but kept her eyes alight to show instant fury. "_We are here to ask for an alliance with my people. I come from the planet Tamaran, in the Vegan star system. What is your response?_"

It scoffed gruffly. "_And why would we agree to such a thing? What do you have to offer us?_"

She snarled and brought the starbolt closer, causing it to yelp quietly. "_We have much to offer. Our strength rivals yours, as well as our ability to fly._"

It glanced pointedly at her hand. "_And those?_"

"_**Those**__ are only made by me._" She brought it closer to emphasize. "_Now what is your reply?_"

It growled and snapped at her. "_How do I know you will deliver any of these benefits?_"

"_The other beings in this system have agreed; why not you? We mean no harm to you or your people, we merely ask for assistance. I believe it would be in your best benefit to form this alliance._"

It snapped at her again. "_I will agree to nothing until I am shown this so-called agreement. You may leave now, unless you have proof. If you don't, I will be forced to call up more of my people._"

Starfire kept a tight hold on it, and then looked to Karras for guidance.

He shrugged from his position on the ground, slowly getting up. "I'm not sure what else we can do, Koriand'r. We will not be able to fight off a whole army of their kind; we will need back up before we come back."

She stared at him for a moment and then sighed, turning back to the beast. "_We will come back with proof in the near future. When we come I ask that you do not attack, or Hell will do the breaking loose. My people are not as forgiving as me._" She pushed him flat before flying up in the air, the snarl still on her face.

The beast stood up quickly and narrowed its eyes. "_So be it. We will be waiting._" It kept his gaze on them. "_I will watch you leave now. I recommend you hurry._"

Starfire hissed once more and then motioned for Karras. He flew up next to her. "_It is in your best interest not to attack us; we also have means of back up._" He showed a communicator.

Starfire nodded to further this declaration, and then took to the sky backwards. Karras followed suit, him facing forward to guide them without difficulty. The wind swayed them slightly, but it was nowhere near as bad as that of Jupiter's atmosphere. They made it out and into the atmosphere without much difficulty, and Starfire turned back in front. They flew out of the atmosphere and farther into space.

Starfire turned to him. "That did not to the working out as I had hoped."

Karras shrugged. "There was not much we could do with just the two of us, Koriand'r. We don't know how many more of them there are."

She nodded and sighed. "I realize that." She bit her lip. "Let us not contact our friends from here; we shall be able to make it back to Earth quickly and we will describe our encounters thoroughly once we are back."

He nodded. "That sounds good." He then glanced down at Starfire's ankle, a nervous look on his face. "Robin is going to _kill_ me."

Starfire giggled.

* * *

**Well there we go. **

**I must admit: the Europians are my favorite. I mean, they're adorable and furry and so nice! How could you not like them? They'd make an adorable pet :)**

**Read and Review.**


	20. Chapter 20

**New chapter! Yay!**

**Oh, and I forgot to make an announcement on the last chapter, which I have already made on "Can't Be Tamed". I'm leaving for a yucky camping trip on Wednesday (because of course my parents schedule our day to leave and spend four and a half hours in the car on my birthday) and won't be back until August 1st...I think that's the date.**

**This means no updates, and I don't want anybody asking me why I'm not updating and whatnot, which is why I am posting this announcement. **

**Anyway, on with the story! Enjoy :)**

* * *

Karras and Starfire walked through the doors of the ops room, Starfire flying to mask her hurt ankle the best she could.

Robin was in front of them instantly. He looked between the two. "You didn't call while you were on Saturn. What happened there?"

Starfire held out a hand. "I wished to come back to the tower first, since that was our last planet to visit. I found it unnecessary to call while in space when we would be travelling back to the tower." She shrugged.

Robin studied her with his arms crossed, and then nodded. "All right." He checked her over, looking for any sort of injury. Starfire held her breath, trying to tilt her foot out of the way without seeming suspicious. Robin noticed the small movement, of course, and narrowed his eyes. "Starfire?"

She bit her lip and clasped a hand on her other arm. "Yes, Robin?"

His eyes narrowed further, causing his mask to shrink. "Can I see your ankle?"

She laughed sheepishly and slowly put her foot out. When she saw his worried gaze, she began to explain with wide eyes. "It is not as bad as it looks! We were on Saturn and the life there was not nice. The beast – I believe a Saturnian – had grabbed me quickly without notice. It shall heal fine." She smiled as best as she could, but hissed and pulled her ankle away out of instinct when he touched it.

He looked at her sternly, his lips set in a straight line.

She sighed and floated over to the couch, sitting down with her leg up on the couch. "Please Robin, do not do the overreacting."

He walked over to her and sat by her ankle. He touched it gingerly, gaining another hiss of pain from the alien. He looked at Karras and raised an eyebrow beneath his mask.

Karras began to speak hysterically. "I didn't mean for it to happen! It grabbed her so suddenly; I didn't have time to react! I was very worried, I assure you." He finished with a huff and wide eyes. Robin stared at him, causing him to fidget under his gaze.

He sighed and waved his hand. "You did well, Karras. I guess _one_ injury was inevitable." He looked at Starfire worriedly. "I just wish it wasn't such a big injury. Let me call Raven in to heal it." He opened the communicator, calling Raven's number.

Starfire cocked her head. "Where are our friends?"

Robin glanced at her. "Cyborg dragged them off to help him with some modifications on the T-Ship. He figured we'd need extra protection if we have to go to the planets, too, so he's gone off on your words to try and set up some things for the specific planets."

She nodded, appeased. She tried to crane her neck to look at Robin's communicator. "Is she answering?"

He furrowed his brow and shook his head. "Cy must have her doing something." He sighed. "I guess I'll go get some ice, then." He stood up and walked around the couch and to the kitchen.

Karras watched him leave and sighed. He turned to Starfire. "I am glad he's not upset with me."

Starfire smiled. "I knew he would not be. Do not do the worrying about it, Karras."

He smiled and nodded. "I'll do that." He then cocked his head, looking to be caught in thought. "I'm surprised he didn't ask about the language barriers."

"Oh yeah, how did that work out?"

Karras paled and jumped as Robin appeared again, watching him sit back down next to Starfire. He turned his gaze on her where she was glaring at him. He gave her a sheepish smile and mouthed 'sorry'.

Starfire turned to Robin. "Karras was brave enough to use lip contact to obtain the languages. We did not need to for the Europians; they speak telepathically." She smiled.

He nodded and then narrowed his eyes. "How did you end up with the languages?"

Her eyes darted around the room. "I did not mention that I obtained the dialect as well. Perhaps it was only Karras." She smiled.

He raised an eyebrow, his arms crossed.

She looked down at the floor and bit her lip. "Well…" She looked back up at him. "You understand that the lip contact for Tamaraneans is merely the transfer of knowledge, correct?"

He didn't move.

She cleared her throat uncomfortably. "Perhaps…I obtained it from Karras. But it did not mean anything! It was merely a transfer!" By the end of her proclamation she was sitting straighter, with her eyes wide.

Robin stared at her for a moment. He turned to glare at Karras.

Karras instantly went over to stand in front of him. "It was completely platonic, Robin. I've only been here for a couple days, so I don't even know the full concept of such a thing in your culture. There is no way that it could have meant more to me, simply because it's not how I show affection. Lip contact for the transfer of knowledge is very different than the lip contact you and Koriand'r share." He turned to Starfire. "Show him the difference Koriand'r, please."

She nodded emphatically and moved closer to Robin, doing her best not to agitate her swollen ankle. Robin stayed in his place, a glare still held on Karras. She sighed and turned his face toward her. "Please Robin; allow me to show you the difference." She took his silence as consent.

She sighed and put a hand on the back of his neck. "This is a transfer of knowledge." She pulled him to her and kissed him firmly and tightly, and then pushed him back. She cleared her throat and pulled him closer again. "And this is _our_ sharing of lip contact." She pulled him to her lips, where she moved hers softly and gently licked his lips. She lingered as she pulled back and then smiled. "_That_ is a kiss."

Robin stared at her with his arms still crossed, and then sighed. "Whatever. Fine." He looked off to the side.

Starfire deflated and turned to be able to lean against him. She brought up a hand to his cheek and forced him to look at her. "Please do not be angry with me. I love you, and the kisses that we share are very special. They are much different that the ones for the transfer of knowledge." She snorted. "Those do not deserve to even be called kisses; merely lip contact." She tilted her head and gave him the puppy eyes. "Please, my love? Do not be angry with me or Karras. Either way I would have made the lip contact with someone!"

Robin groaned. "Yeah, but not with your maybe potential husband!" He whined.

Starfire took his whining as a good sign; at least he did not seem angry. She nuzzled his neck and purred. "You know I only love you. Now I ask you to kiss me properly."

His shoulders slumped and he looked off to the side. He rolled his head to look at her. "Fine." He leaned down and kissed her softly, and then pulled her up closer to deepen the kiss.

Karras glanced around the room and tapped his foot uncomfortably. "Right. I'll just…" He pointed to the door to the garage and walked to it, and out.

Starfire and Robin pulled back a moment later, both smiling at each other. Starfire giggled. "That is the intimate lip contact that I cherish so much."

He took in a breath and nodded. "Good." He pulled away completely and sobered. He looked ahead of him with an agitated look on his face. "How do we even know if this will work? I mean, what if your little adventure ends up being for naught?"

Starfire shrugged. "It is worth the try, Robin. We do not have much else of a choice." She tilted her head down and looked at him through her eyelashes. "Besides, you were the one that became so angry over the matter. Do you not remember accusing me of doing the giving up on our relationship?"

He sighed and held her closer. "Yeah, yeah…" He laid his head on hers. "I'm just _really_ hoping that this works out." He turned his head and kissed the top of hers. "I don't want to lose you."

She closed her eyes and buried her head in the crook of his neck. "You will never lose me, Robin." She made to move closer so she was able to make it half on his lap, but whimpered quietly as she moved her ankle.

Robin's head snapped to the injury. "How bad is it really?"

She shrugged and looked down. "It is not _that_-"

"Starfire." He looked at her sternly.

She sighed. "It is hurting."

He sighed as well and nodded. He held her up as he moved from under her, and then laid her back down on the couch carefully. "I'm going to go get Raven, be right back." He kissed her forehead and then left the room to go to the garage.

Starfire laid her head flat and closed her eyes. She moaned as her foot twitched, causing a sharp pain in her ankle.

Robin came back a few minutes later with Raven in tow. Once they were in front of her, Raven sat down near her foot and inspected the ankle. "It's a hairline fracture. It should be fairly easy to heal, but you might want to keep off of it for a couple days."

Starfire lifted her torso so she could look up at Raven, and nodded. She laid back down and groaned as she felt the tingling heat of Raven's power. She could literally feel the bone reconstructing which caused a small pain, but it was welcomed. She sighed and opened her eyes, smiling at Raven as she removed her hands and stood up. "I thank you, Raven."

She offered a small smile and nodded. "Anytime."

Starfire went to speak, but the door to the garage busted open with the three boys coming through. Cyborg walked up to Starfire and down at her ankle. "Ya all right there, lil' lady?"

She smiled and nodded. "I am quite well, thanks to Raven."

Cyborg nodded and then winked at Raven, causing her to roll her eyes at him. Starfire giggled at the interaction. Cyborg turned his attention to her and Karras – whom was currently standing behind the couch and Starfire. "I've modified the T-Ship a little, but I'm gonna need more information on the atmospheres and surfaces."

Starfire nodded. "Venus has very hot. J'onn has given me a lotion to help protect against the heat." She pulled out the glass bottle from her pocket. "It is quite useful. The heat did not bother us at all."

Karras shook his head to further this point.

Cyborg nodded. "I've already set up a protective shield against heat; I figured as much for that. I've also set up a separate shield to keep the ship heated for the colder planets."

Starfire nodded. "This is good. The atmospheres we were able to make it through were not gruesome; it should not be problematic for the T-Ship. We must just stay away from the atmosphere of Jupiter. There are very strong storms within it, which neither Karras nor I could withstand."

Cyborg gave her a thumbs up. "Gotcha." He looked between the two. "So when are we leavin' for Tamaran?"

Karras and Starfire looked at each other. She turned to him. "Well…we have overlooked the fact that we must also speak to the Earthlings about this; they must be on the board as well."

Robin's eyes widened behind his mask as he stood, his fists pounding down in the air. "How could have I forgotten about that! Damnit!" He turned to Karras. "Karras, how long do you have before they call you back to Tamaran?"

He looked up at Robin with a business-like expression. "Two Earthly weeks."

Robin nodded. "Good. So we still have just under two weeks, then." He turned to Cyborg. "Cyborg, we need to get hold of the American Ambassadors; the world Ambassadors are pretty much as close to a 'ruler' of Earth; through them we'll be able to get the rulers of each country in, as well. Any ideas how to get that?"

He shrugged. "Well, we're pretty known superheroes. I'm sure if we pull a few strings and call around, we should be able to get a hold of them no problem."

Robin nodded, his arms crossed. He turned to the group as a whole. "All right Titans, we have a new mission." He turned to Karras and Starfire. "It's late and you've been out for a while, so go get some sleep."

Cyborg cleared his throat to get his attention. "Ya'll need to get some rest; as you said, it's late. I'll start workin' on it. Still have a bit of juice in me." He smirked.

Robin kept his faze on him, and then faintly nodded. "All right." He turned to the others. "Titans, get some rest."

"You too, Rob."

Robin turned to Cyborg who was giving him a stern look. He narrowed his eyes. "I'm going to help Cyborg-"

He went over and began pushing him to the door where the rest of the Titans and Karras had already disappeared through. "Nuh uh; go keep yo' lady friend company. Remember, I'm working on an actual battery." He threw Robin through the door. "Go." It closed.

Robin sighed and stood up. "Fine…" He didn't realize how tired he was until he was at the door of his and Starfire's bedroom. He pushed in the pass code and walked in, seeing Starfire beneath the covers. He took off his shirt, mask, and pants, leaving him only in his boxers, and crawled in next to her. He noticed she had changed into his favorite nightgown; a small cream-colored silk spaghetti strap nighty. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist, snuggling into her back.

She groaned and turned over in his arms. "Robin?"

He nodded against her. "Mhm."

She nestled her face into his chest, purring. "I was doing the wondering…"

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? What about?"

She traced a finger around his nipple. "That perhaps we could pick up where we left off before I left…"

He smirked and flipped her under him, his fingers already moving the spaghetti straps down her arms and rolled the whole piece of slippery fabric down her body. It slipped down and off her feet easily, and he allowed it to bunch somewhere under the covers. He was pleasantly surprised to see she had skipped the underwear.

She moaned as she felt his tongue enter her. She bent her knees and spread her legs wider, running her fingers through his black hair. "Ooh…" She shuddered and gasped as he sucked.

He kissed up her body and smiled, running his hands along her frame. She bent up and tugged at his boxers, her eyes half-lidded and clouded with lust. "Please, may we skip the foreplay tonight?"

He raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "Whatever you desire, my love." He grinned cheekily. He moved off of the bed to stand, and slid his boxers down. He opened the drawer of their bedside table and pulled out a condom. He wiggled the packet in front of her face. "Durex Intense Sensation; studded texture for her pleasure." He grinned and got back in the bed, opening the packet and rolling the condom on.

Starfire smiled and let him nestle in between her legs. "I am excited to try these." She felt him play around, causing her to close her eyes and moan. She was quickly becoming agitated, though, when he would not penetrate.

He chuckled. "Did you want something, sweetheart?" He pushed lightly inside, but not all the way.

She breathed a shaky sigh and shuttered. "X'hal Robin, stop the teasing and do the penetrating."

He raised an eyebrow at her blunt request, but was also extremely turned on by it. "Your wish is my command." Without warning he pushed all the way inside of her, causing her to cry out and her eyes roll back.

She pushed her hips up. "Oh Richard…" She gasped as he began to move. "Oh…these are my new favorite condoms…" Her breathing became irregular as she arched her back.

He chuckled. "I'll remember that." He began to move faster, causing her breaths to turn into quite moans. He could tell by the tightening that the condom was doing the trick; she was already half way there.

Starfire gripped the sheets and wrapped her legs around his waist, beckoning him to go deeper. "Oh X'hal…oh!" Her breathing became heavier and faster as she arched up farther.

He pushed harder. "Mm, you're already almost there." He leaned down and nipped at her neck, causing her to let out a high-pitched moan. Her extreme response to his touch caused him to almost topple over the edge, but he wanted to get her there first.

Her back arched up farther and farther, until her head was perpendicular with the bed. She gripped the sheets harder as she cried out, tightening around him.

He pushed in her hard a couple more times as she shuddered and began to come down off her of her. She collapsed on the bed with him still pushing until he was pushed over the edge as well. He dropped down on top of her and kissed her neck. "Mm, I missed that." He sat up and pulled out of her, taking off the condom and tossing it into the trash beside the bedside table.

She groaned and turned on her side. "I have as well. Now come and do the cuddling with me."

He chuckled and climbed back under the covers to spoon her, his arms wrapped around her waist. He kissed behind her ear. "G'night. Love you."

She snuggled deeper into him, putting her hands on his. "Pleasant shlorvax, I love as well…" Her words were laced with exhaustion, yawning before she finished at the end.

Both fell into a satisfied slumber easily.

* * *

**Look at them, all cute and cuddly. I give props to Robin for not freaking out too much about the Karras/Starfire lip contact.**

**Good for you, Robin!**

**Read and Review, por favor.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Finally, the next chapter! Sorry it took so long, guys.**

**I'll explain everything in here at the end of the chapter, so enjoy!**

* * *

Robin had woken everyone up at six o'clock in the morning to go over their plan. Cyborg had spent the night configuring, and Robin woke up even earlier to go over it.

Robin stood in front of the group, pacing. He stopped in front of them. "Titans, we're going to D.C."

Beast Boy shot up in the air and pumped his fist. "Yeah! Vacation!"

Robin glared at him. "No, Beast Boy. This is serious. We need to find a way to get into the White House to speak with the President. How we're going to manage that, I don't know." He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Cyborg stood up. "I think our best bet is just talking our way in. We're superheroes, man. We have to have some form of leeway. Plus, if we try to hack it'll jeopardize the mission."

Robin nodded. "I knew that. If we hack, we're not trustworthy. We'd also be criminals." He turned to Karras. "Karras, do you have a way of getting in contact with Galfore? Only him. We need to make sure this will pull through on both ends; we don't want to promise anything too soon."

Karras nodded. "Would you like me to go do that right now?"

Robin contemplated it for a minute, but ended up shaking his head. "Not yet. Later tonight would be better." He turned to Cyborg. "T-Ship ready for the trip?"

Cyborg nodded. "Of course. Baby's purrin' like a kitten."

Robin nodded once. "Good." He sighed and looked around the room. "I say we occupy our time with some dinner."

Starfire and Karras lit up. Starfire began bouncing in her seat. "May I cook the dinner, Robin? Please!"

Karras nodded vehemently, a grin on his face.

The other Titans eyed her cautiously, and then stared pointedly at their leader. Robin looked between the two. He sighed. "Of course, Starfire." He turned to Karras. "I'm guessing you want to help?"

He nodded and shot up from his seat. He turned to Starfire. "Come Koriand'r, we must marinate the Rumpflik!"

The other three Titans glared at their leader.

Robin turned to them and sweatdropped. He rubbed the back of his head and smiled sheepishly. "Heh. I'm sure it won't be _that_ bad."

They continued to glare.

Robin deflated. "I'll go supervise." He shuffled to the kitchen, where the two Tamaraneans were already getting pots ready on the stove. He cleared his throat. "So, ahh, whatcha guys making?"

Starfire turned to him from her spot in front of the stove and smiled. "We are preparing the Flax'nik. It is similar to your Earth 'pasta'."

He nodded slowly and leaned against the counter, his arms crossed. "And…how closely related are they?"

Starfire made a face.

Karras cut in, standing next to the stove, beside Starfire. "I promise you Robin, you will love it! It's a delicacy on Tamaran."

Robin sighed and murmured to himself. "The worst ones always are…"

Starfire furrowed her brow. "What?"

"What?"

Robin and Starfire stared at each other, her expression egging him on. Eventually she sighed and shook her head, turning back to dinner. "Dinner shall be done soon. Please, we have the meal under the control. You do not have to do the babysitting of us."

Robin groaned and sidled up to her. "You know we love your dishes, Starfire!"

She raised an eyebrow.

He tugged at his collar. "Well…it's just…human stomachs can't digest it as well as yours! We only have one!"

Starfire studied him, and then nodded. "I see this. That is why I am also preparing the 'fettuccini alfredo' for all of you."

Robin perked up. He _loved_ fettuccini alfredo. "Sweet. Thanks, Star!"

She smiled. "Of course." She sobered and swatted him away. "Now shoo! We must finish our meals!"

He nodded and swept away, satisfied.

_30 minutes later…_

"Damn girl! You sure know how to cook." Cyborg gobbled down his third plate of pasta.

Starfire giggled. "I thank you, Cyborg. See? I can cook human food." Her eyes narrowed at her friends.

They all looked to each other, and then suddenly gave rushed forms of appraisal and defenses against their thoughts on her cooking.

"Oh Koriand'r, your skills never cease to amaze me! This Flax'nik is cooked to perfection!"

Starfire beamed at Karras. "I thank you, Karras. I am happy that _someone_ has the faith in my cooking." She glanced at her friends pointedly.

The four looked down at their meals with blushes. Robin looked up to Starfire and leaned on her shoulder. "Of course _I_ have faith in your cooking, Starfire. They," he pointed to their friends, "wanted me to babysit you two while you cooked, but I had faith that your food would be great."

He could feel the intense heat of the glares on his back as Starfire narrowed her eyes at them. Eh, it was worth it. Better than being cut off.

Starfire turned and smiled at Robin. "That is very kind of you, Robin. I thank you."

He smiled back and winked (behind his mask). "No prob, Star."

"*_cough* suck up_."

He turned to glare at Beast Boy, who was looking away and whistling. He cleared his throat and stood up, choosing to ignore his friend. "All right Titans, we need to leave soon. Get everything packed, and let's go. I already have all of my stuff done, so I'll clean up."

Beast Boy shot up. "Sweet! It was totally my day to do dishes. Adios, amigos!" He rushed out of the room to go pack god knows what.

The rest dispersed to their respected rooms as well, leaving Robin alone. He sighed. "Time to get cleaning, then."

_Another 30 minutes later…_

"Guys! Come on! We can't afford to waste time. If we leave now, we should be getting to D.C. at eight o'clock in the morning. Let's go!" Robin was rushing everyone inside the T-Ship.

Eventually – as in, about two hours later – everyone was in, and they were on their way.

ATILTT

"So…what now?" Beast Boy looked to his leader, searching for an answer to their current predicament.

They were currently positioned in front of the White House (at ten o'clock in the morning instead of eight, considering the two our delay). The hard part was trying to figure out how to strike up a conversation with any of the guards. It was likely that they would recognize them, which will be helpful; or at least, recognize Robin.

Robin sighed. "We'll just have to go up. Not sure how we're going to get in though." He turned to Starfire. "Is there any way that you can fly me over the fence? Maybe if only I go over first, there will be less of a fuss than if everyone went over."

She nodded and flew up to him, grabbing him under his armpits and lifting him up. She flew over the fence and set him on the ground. The alerts were instantaneous. Guards were running at him, armed.

Robin made sure to show no sign of harm; the last he needed was to be the target of open fire. He held up his hands slowly beside his head, showing he meant no harm. "Hello, I'm Robin of the Teen Titans. My team and I are here to have a few words with the president."

One of the men – obviously the leader of the pack – unarmed himself and stood his full height in front of Robin. He looked down at him, calculating. After a moment, he nodded.  
"Right. Your Batman's old sidekick, if I remember correctly."

Robin nodded, happy to be getting somewhere. "Yes, exactly. Now is there any way we can get it to speak to the president? It's over a very serious matter."

The guard narrowed his eyes. "What matter would this be?"

Robin cleared his throat and stood as tall as he could. "It's something we'd like to keep confidential, if that's all right."

His eyes narrowed further. "No, it's not all right. What matter?"

Robin inwardly sighed, but on the outside he simply nodded. He looked to the gate. "Starfire, come here."

The guards instantly perked up again, but the front officer motioned for them to calm.

Starfire flew over the gate – causing surprised stares from the men – and set down next to Robin. She offered the politest smile she could muster to the man. "Hello, sir. My name is Starfire and I am part of the Teen Titans. This matter concerns me."

He nodded, beckoning her to continue as he crossed his arms.

She cleared her throat and kept eye contact with him, her voice strict and never wavering. "I am a resident of the planet Tamaran, and on my planet I have been forced into marriage for political reasons. My potential husband, Karras," she pointed out to him, where he nodded once, "is also not happy with these terms. We both have significant others on the side. Since my significant other is an Earthling, we have devised a plan to try and form an alliance between Tamaran and Earth in an attempt to draw my peoples' minds from the arrangement and instead focus on this." She stood in place as she finished up, her gaze still held.

About time all of that princess shit paid off…_without_ her sacrificing everything.

The man kept his narrowed eyes on hers, obviously trying to cause her to waver in her stature, but she wouldn't budge. He broke contact with her and looked over to Robin. "And you know about all of this?"

He nodded. "Actually, I'm that significant other she speaks of. So yeah, I know all of it and we're all completely on board. We needed to come here and talk to President Walters about a way to make this possible for all of Earth. Most likely, it will be decided by the ambassadors."

The man looked as though he was contemplating it, and then lifted up his walky-talky. There was a small texting device on it, which he was using to communicate. More precautions.

Robin and Starfire stood there, waiting, both staying completely stoic and business-appropriate.

The man sighed and looked toward the two. "All right. Get your friends and follow me."

Robin turned to the others and motioned for them to get in. All of the guards stayed near the whole way up into the White House and on the walk to the president's actual office.

The officer led them up many floors, and then over to one wing. They had to go through various different locks on the way there, and finally they had made it to the chosen door. The man knocked once and the door opened instantly, another guard present.

The new guard motioned for all of them to come in, which they did without a second thought.

The original guard turned to the president and bowed his head. "Here you are; we'll make sure to keep more men around the area just in case of any trouble."

President Walters waved his hand. "There superheroes, for God's sake. But precautions and precautions, I guess." He shrugged at the teens. He turned back to the guard and used his hand to shoo him out, as well as the guard at the door. After all was said and done, they were alone.

President Walters rested his elbows on the desk, looking at them intently, and more focusing on the familiar face of Robin. "What brings you here?"

Robin cleared his throat and stepped up to the desk. "We need to have all the ambassadors come, and quickly. My friend, Starfire," he motioned her over to him, which she obliged, "is from the planet Tamaran. She has been forced into a political marriage to this man, Karras," he pointed to Karras, "and they are both very unhappy. We want to form an alliance between Earth and Tamaran to not only broaden our knowledge of space, but also to draw attention away from their current arrangement."

The president considered them, looking from one to the other. His gaze stopped on Starfire and he motioned her over with his hand. "Come here, my dear."

She instantly walked over to his side.

He looked her over. "Now what planet are you from?"

"Tamaran, sir."

He nodded slowly. "I'm not going to lie; I'm not one to have much knowledge on other species. Our people haven't gotten that far yet. You have this technology on your planet? You managed to get here, so I take it you have formed some sort of ship for this on your planet?"

Starfire smiled politely and shook her head. "My people are able to survive the harsh conditions of space. We are also able to travel at the speed of light, but we only do this if need be. It may drain our energy quickly."

He kept his gaze on her face and he nodded, leaning back in his chair. "I see. Do you have any other intentions?"

She shook her head. "My main objective is to be able to have the freedom to marry whom I wish." She turned to Robin, and then back to him. "Robin is my significant other, and this is putting a large strain on our relationship. Karras, the man I am to marry that Robin had pointed out earlier, also has a significant other on Tamaran. We had devised this plan as a means to fight one last time against this arrangement. The perks to each planet are the extras. We have also found life on some of the planets of your solar system."

The president raised both of his eyebrows. "Did you now? Where, exactly?"

She smiled. "There is life on Venus, the moon Europa, and Saturn. The Saturnians were not very cooperative, though."

He nodded. "Mhm, mhm." He sat back up again. "Well by the sounds of it, miss, you place a pretty good case here. I'm guessing your way around will be through the ambassadors, right?"

She nodded. "That was our guess."

He nodded again. "Good, good. I'll make some calls around, and I'll have some rooms situated in the house for you all for the duration of your stay. If all goes well, we'll be able to have the meeting within two days."

Robin nodded and went over to shake the president's hand. "Thank you, President Walters. We appreciate it."

Walters smiled and shook back. "Of course. You kids do quite a lot for us, nice to have some way to repay the favor."

Starfire smiled brightly and resisted the urge to hug him. "Yes, I thank you profusely!"

He chuckled at her enthusiasm. "Well if they're all like you, we shouldn't have a problem."

Starfire blushed.

Walters pressed a button on desk; an intercom. "Sandra, get…" he mouthed 'how many rooms?' to Robin. He held up three fingers, and Walters nodded. "Three rooms ready in the west wing. Third floor should be good, thank you. And please send someone up once everything's set." He let go of the button and turned to the heroes, smiling again. "There ya have it. So…only three?" He raised an eyebrow.

Robin looked at all of them with a blush. "Uh, yeah. You know, girls and guys. There are four guys, so we figured we could split it up."

Walters raised an eyebrow. "Well, you and Miss Starfire here, behave yourself tonight." He winked.

Robin nearly choked.

There was a knock on the door. "_The rooms are ready, sir._"

He craned his head to the door. "Thank you, Sandra. I'll send them out with you." He motioned for the Titans to leave. "My assistant will show you your room. Go ahead and get situated."

They nodded and left, all giving some form of gratitude to the president. Sandra led them through multiple corridors, and it seemed to take forever for them to finally make it to the rooms. She stopped in front of three mahogany doors, two on one side and one on the other. She pointed to the two next to each other. "These both are two bedrooms, a master bath in each, and a kitchen." She motioned to the one across. "President Walters sent for special accommodations, hence this room. It holds one bedroom with a king size bed, one master bath, and a kitchen. He had also sent for…candles."

They could sense the confusion in her tone. Robin and Starfire blushed profusely. Robin recovered and nodded to her. "Thank you."

She nodded with a smile, and then went back down the hall.

He turned to his team with a sigh. "All right, who's rooming with whom?"

Cyborg grinned. "Well, it's obvious who _you're _rooming with."

Robin glared, causing Cyborg to snort in humor.

Beast Boy raised his hand, jumping around. "I call Raven!"

Raven turned to him with a glare. "Beast Boy-"

"All right, Beast Boy and Raven together." Robin smiled at Raven, his arms crossed. He ignored her death glare. He turned to Karras and Cyborg. "Guess you two are rooming together." He clapped his hands and moved closer to his door. "All right Titans, unpack."

ATILTT

Night came around soon enough. The Titans were given lunch and dinner, as well as access to the gardens and other entertaining attractions. The president had confirmed that two days from now would be the meeting.

Each had decided around ten that they would disburse to their rooms for a good night's rest. They all figured that tomorrow would be pretty much the same, but only after they talked over their argument.

Starfire sighed and lay back on the bed. "X'hal, is has been a long day."

Robin nodded and crawled into bed next to her. "Tell me about it." He got comfortable, and then pulled Starfire into his arms.

She giggled and snuggled down into his chest. "I am pleased that your president accommodated to _our_ needs." She smiled suggestively at him.

Robin laughed. "Yeah. I'm pretty surprised; never expected that he'd be _that_ laid back. Huh."

She nodded. "Yes. It is quite nice and…refreshing. It is obvious that we would not have such hospitality on Tamaran. I know this; I _am_ the princess. I know what their methods are." She smiled at him.

Robin nodded. "I can imagine. Warrior race and all." He looked down at her, examining her form and foreign nightgown. He raised an eyebrow. "New nightgown?"

She nodded with a smile. "Do you like it?"

He smiled and nodded. It was a small emerald green silk piece. He liked it _mucho_. He leaned down and kissed her, causing her to squeal. He laughed, his mouth still attached to hers, and moved so he was on top of her.

Starfire giggled and pulled away. "Robin! Not here!"

He laughed and held her at bay. "Hey now, he made this special for us! It's only fair we take advantage of it."

She bit her lip and fingered his white t-shirt. "Still…"

He leaned down and kissed her neck. He moved to her ear, breathing softly into it. "Still, nothing." He moved to her lips and kissed her sensually.

Starfire moaned into his mouth and allowed her hands to trail under his shirt and over his muscles. She pulled away, her eyes half-lidded. "Perhaps you are correct. He _did_ make this special for us…"

He smiled and nodded. "Exactly." He kissed her once more.

ATILTT

Raven sat in her room, a book in hand with the bedside table lamp on.

A loud knock disturbed her. "_Raveeeeen._"

She groaned and set her book down on the bed. She didn't feel like getting out of the bed. "Come in."

Beast Boy opened the door slowly and stepped inside, in a dark green t-shirt and a pair of…Batman boxers.

She looked pointedly at the boxers, an eyebrow raised.

He laughed sheepishly and shrugged. "Heheh, I really like Batman…hey, are you checking me out?"

Raven's eyes widened and she turned a deep crimson. She turned away. "No, Beast Boy. I was merely thinking of ways to break the news of your…_infatuation_ with his former mentor."

Beast Boy paled. "You wouldn't."

She smirked at him.

"Raven!" Beast Boy whined, stomping his foot. His face became mischievous.

Raven looked at him cautiously. "Beast Boy, what are you-"

He jumped her.

"Ah! By Azar, Beast Boy!" She fumbled below him, pushing him off of her and next to her on the bed. She sat up, her hair ruffled, and looked at him. She was not amused. "Why, Beast Boy. Why."

He grinned at her. "'Cause you deserved it." He studied her, his grin turning into a warm smile. "You look cute with your hair all ruffled like that."

Raven studied him, and then turned away with a blush.

ATILTT

Karras sat on the couch in their small living room, thinking to himself.

"Ya'll right there, Karras?"

Karras jumped at the sudden noise, and then turned to Cyborg with a smile. "I'm fine. Merely thinking."

Cyborg raised an eyebrow and sat next to him. "About?"

He looked down, his face sobering slightly. "Just…thinking if this will actually work. If we can get your people to agree toward this. And if they do, if we can convince Tamaran." He sighed. "I just…want to get back to Taryia." He turned to Cyborg with a concerned expression. "Is that selfish?"

Cyborg gave him a light smile and shook his head. "Naw, I'm pretty sure those are Star's thoughts too. You both are fighting for the same thing, which is what increases our chance of getting what we want." He patted his shoulder. "Just…keep doing what you're doing, and we'll be all right. You get me?"

Karras smiled and nodded. "Yes. Thank you." He turned from him and stretched. He got up. "I think I'll try and sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

Cyborg nodded and stood as well. "Same here. 'Night."

ATILTT

The meeting had come about, and currently the Titans – plus Karras – were all situated at the front of the room, facing the rest of the empty seats. They would be occupied very soon.

Each was dressed business appropriately; the girls in pencils skirts and blazers, and the boys in business suits.

The president was sitting next to them, but on a higher chair in the exact middle. Bustling was heard outside of the room as the ambassadors got into place. It was custom for each to be introduced before they were seated.

The man to announce each ambassador was at the door, and as soon as the door opened and the first ambassador appeared the man began to introduce, "Ryan Crocker, Afghanistan." He filed out, and this happened for each.

"Alexander A. Arvizu, Albania. Alan Solomont, Andorra. Christopher J. McMullen, Angola. Vilma S. Martinez, Argentina. Jeff Bleich, Australia. William Eacho, Austria. Matthew J. Bryza, Azerbaijan. Nicole Avant, Bahamas. Howard W. Gutman, Belgium. Vinai K. Thummalapally, Belize. James Knight, Benin. Patrick S. Moon, Bosnia. Stephen J. Nolan, Botswana. Thomas A. Shannon, Jr., Brazil. Daniel L. Shields, Brunei. James B. Warlick, Jr., Bulgaria. Thomas Dougherty, Burkina Faso. Pamela J.H. Slutz, Burundi. Carol A. Rodley, Cambodia. Robert P. Jackson, Cameroon. David Jacobson, Canada. Laurence D. Wohlers, Central African Republic.

"Mark Boulware, Chad. Alejandro Daniel Wolff, Chile. Peter Michael McKinley, Colombia. James F. Entwistle, Democratic Republic of the Congo. Christopher W. Murray, Republic of the Congo. Anne Slaughter Andrew, Costa Rica. Phillip Carter III, Cote d'Ivoire. James B. Foley, Croatia. Jonathan D. Farrar, Cuba. Norman L. Eisen, Czech Republic. Laurie S. Fulton, Denmark. James C. Swan, Djibouti. Raul H. Yzaguirre, Dominican Republic. Judith Fergin, East Timor. Heather M. Hodges, Ecuador. Margaret Scobey, Egypt. Mari Carmen Aponte, El Salvador. Alberto M. Fernandez, Equatorial Guinea.

"Michael C. Polt, Estonia. Daniel E. Booth, Ethiopia. C. Steven McGann, Fiji. Bruce J. Oreck, Finland. Charles Rivkin, France. Eric D. Benjaminson, Gabon. Pamela White, The Gambia. John R. Bass, Georgia. Philip D. Murphy, Germany. Donald G. Teitel baum, Ghana. Daniel Bennett Smith, Greece. Stephen G. McFarland, Guatemala. Patricia Tsakopoulos-Kounalakis, Hungary. Luis E. Arrega, Iceland. Timothy J. Roemer, India. Scot Marciel, Indonesia. James Franklin Jeffrey, Iraq.

"Dan Rooney, Ireland. Daniel B. Shapiro, Israel. David Thorne, Italy. Pamela E. Bridgewater, Jamaica. John Roos, Japan. Robert S. Beecroft, Jordan. Scott Gration, Kenya. C. Steven McGann, Kiribati. Kathleen Stephens, South Korea. Christopher William Dell, Kosovo. Pamela L. Spratlen, Kyrgyzstan. Karen B. Stewart, Laos. Judith G. Garber, Latvia. Maura Connelly, Lebanon. Michele T. Bond, Lesotho. Linda Thomas-Greenfield, Liberia. Gene A. Cretz, Libya. Donald S. Beyer, Jr., Liechtenstein. Anne E. Derse, Lithuania. Paul W. Jones, Malaysia. Patricia A. Butenis, Maldives. Gillian Milovanovic, Mali. Douglas Kmiec, Malta. Martha Campbell, Marshall Islands. Mary Jo Wills, Mauritius.

"Peter Alan Prahar, Micronesia. Asif J. Chaudhry, Moldova. Charles Rivkin, Monaco. Jonathan S. Addleton, Mongolia. Sue K. Brown, Montenegro. Samuel L. Kaplan, Morocco. Leslie V. Rowe, Mozambique. Wanda L. Nesbitt, Namibia. C. Steven McGann, Nauru. Scott H. DeLisi, Nepal. Fay Hartog-Levin, Netherlands. David Huebner, New Zealand. Robert J. Callahan, Nicaragua. Bisa Williams, Niger. Terence P. McCulley, Nigeria. Barry B. White, Norway. Richard Schmierer, Oman. Cameron Munter, Pakistan. Helen Reed-Rowe, Palau. Phyllis M. Powers, Panama. Teddy B. Taylor, Papua New Guinea. Liliana Ayalde, Paraguay. Rose M. Likins, Peru. Harry K. Thomas, Jr., Philippines. Lee A. Feinstein, Poland. Allan J. Katz, Portugal. Joseph LeBaron, Qatar. Mark Gitenstein, Romania. John Beyrle, Russia.

"W. Stuart Symington, Rwanda. David Huebner, Samoa. David Thorne, San Marino. Eric D. Benjaminson, Sao Tome and Principe. James B. Smith, Saudi Arabia. Marcia S. Bernicat, Senegal. Mary Burce Warlick, Serbia. Mary Jo Wills, Seychelles. Michael S. Owen, Sierra Leone. David Adelman, Singapore. Theodore Sedgwick, Slovakia. Joseph A. Mussomeli, Slovenia. Teddy B. Taylor, Solomon Islands. Donald Gips, South Africa. Alan Solomont, Spain. Patricia A. Butenis, Sri Lanka.

"John R. Nay, Suriname. Earl M. Irving, Swaziland. Matthew Barzun, Sweden. Donald S. Beyer, Jr., Switzerland. Robert Stephen Ford, Syria. Kenneth E. Gross, Jr., Tajikistan. Alfonzo E. Lenhardt, Tanzania. Kristie Kenney, Thailand. Patricia McMahon Hawkins, Togo. C. Steven McGann, Tonga. Beatrice Wilkinson Welters, Trinidad. Gordon Gray, Tunisia. Francis J. Ricciardone, Jr., Turkey. Robert Patterson, Turkmenistan. C. Steven McGann, Tuvalu. Jerry P. Lanier, Uganda. John F. Tefft, Ukraine. Louis Susman, United Kingdom. George A. Krol, Uzbekistan. Teddy B. Taylor, Vanuatu. Gerald M. Feierstein, Yemen. Mark C. Storella, Zambia. Charles A. Ray, Zimbabwe."

Raven stepped on Beast Boy's foot below the table to wake him up.

"Huh-Ow!"

Raven hushed him.

President Walters had them be seated. He sat back down himself and began to speak. "Thank you all for coming today. We will be discussing something very interesting: an alliance with another planet."

Murmurs were heard.

Walters cleared his throat to quiet everyone. "The planet at question is the planet Tamaran. I will have its representative propose her case." He looked to Starfire. "Starfire?"

She nodded and turned on her microphone. "Good afternoon. My name is Starfire, but on Tamaran I am known as Princess Koriand'r. You may call me either. Today I propose to you an alliance with my people. The reason this has come to play is because my fellow Tamaranean Karras," she pointed over to him, "and I are being forced into a political marriage due to political reasons on my planet. Our hopes are that if an alliance can be discussed and formed between our people, this will draw their attention away from the marriage proposal, as well as bring the two sides of Tamaran together. Another reason is that my significant other resides on Earth."

Robin raised his hand briefly.

Starfire nodded and then continued. "My people have much to offer you. We have our inhumane strength and flight, as well as better suited space crafts – though we do not usually need to use them. We also have the ability to gain any language through lip contact."

One ambassador raised their hand.

Starfire nodded toward him.

He moved to his microphone. "You say you can learn language through simply lip contact. May you demonstrate this? This could be a very useful tactic; it's crucial that you do not lie."

She nodded, ignoring Robin's immense glare. "Whom shall I learn from?"

The man shrugged. "Do you know Russian?"

She shook her head.

He nodded. "Then you may just use me."

She nodded and got up from her seat, going over to him. A very brief lip contact took place, and as soon as she resurfaced, she was speaking fluent Russian with him; both were discussing the importance and benefits of the ability."

Starfire moved back to her seat and leaned into the microphone. "I believe that has proven my statement." She cleared her throat, still ignoring Robin's glare. "We have also found life on other planets of your solar system that my people may be interested in forming alliances with; Venus, the moon Europa, and Saturn."

A hand rose. "And you conversed with these other beings?"

Starfire nodded. "Karras and I did. Very briefly with the Saturnian; they were not a hospitable race, so I would not do the counting on them."

The woman nodded, satisfied.

Starfire sat back in her chair; she had done her part. Now it was time for questions.

A hand rose. "Princess, what sort of race are you of?"

She leaned back to her microphone. "We are a race of prideful warriors; we would be very beneficial in wars as well."

Another hand. "What about your energy bolts? You didn't describe them with the abilities of your people."

Starfire took a deep breath. "Starbolts are not native to Tamaran. I am the only one – besides my sister – that has them. They were given through artificial means. I have no more to give on the matter."

Another hand. "Have you spoken to your planet of this?"

Starfire sighed. "Not as of yet. We wished to gain your approval to set a meeting with our Grand Ruler."

A hand yet again went up. "Would you be willing to offer one of your people for experimentation?"

Robin looked at Starfire, afraid of her reaction. He could tell that Karras was pissed by the question, and he had not even been through it – they were his people, too, though.

Starfire went completely rigid, her eyes hardening. She tried to keep control of her eyes. "Excuse me?"

"Experiments. Just one of your people."

She began to shake as she could no longer keep the glow from her eyes. She stood and placed her hands roughly on the table. "How dare you ask such a question! My people are **not** to be used for experimentation!" She growled.

The man cowered back, and other ambassadors looked on at her, some confused, some afraid, and a few pissed.

Robin could quickly see her losing control, her warrior heritage about to show through. He cleared his throat and quickly turned on his microphone. "President Walters, I would like to set a recess, please."

Walters nodded. "Granted. We will be back momentarily."

Robin was instantly out of his seat and at Starfire's side, directing her outside of the room with some effort. She was beyond pissed.

She tugged her arm away from Robin once they were outside of the room, her eyes still a bright green. "How dare they! Do they not see what was just asked? How absolutely horrendous the suggestion was? X'hal, I do not wish to form an alliance with such _clorbags_!"

Robin grabbed her and shook her, getting her attention. "I'll go talk to them quickly. You just calm down." He leaned in and kissed her softly. "Just remember out motive. I'll let you cool off." He let go of her and went back into the hall. All of the ambassadors were still seated.

He went to his microphone and cleared his throat into it to grab all of their attentions. "I must explain Princess Koriand'r's reaction. You must realize, you just asked her to hand over one of her _people_ to us for experiments. If you were asked to give one of your own for any sort of experimentation, would you be willing? Don't answer that. I don't think I want to hear them." He shook his head and sighed. Also, there is a reason why she was immediately and extremely defensive beyond this.

"the princess was exposed to experimentation, which is how she had gained her starbolts. She spent months in unbearable pain because of the race that did this to her. Their intention was to find how much energy her body could hold before it exploded. I believe that is all that needs to be said to explain. Thank you."

The room was quiet when he left again, to go get Starfire. He found her leaning against the wall, much calmer. Karras was next to her, speaking Tamaranean in a comforting way. She was nodding her head every now and again.

"Starfire?"

She turned to him. "Are we prepared to start again?"

He nodded cautiously. "_We_ are. Are you?"

She let out a deep breath and then nodded. "Yes. We must proceed." She began to walk to the room and through the door before Robin could speak again.

Karras placed a hand on his shoulder. "She'll do fine. We spoke of it."

Robin nodded, but still held a small amount of jealousy. Karras was out here comforting his girlfriend. Her potential husband was comforting her. He shook his head to rid these thoughts away; he had to remember they were in the same predicament. He sighed. "Let's get this over with."

The boys went back in, where the rest of the Titans were already present. Robin was happy they weren't in the room when he explained Starfire's dealings with experimentation; the last thing he wanted was for her to be questioned by their friends. She didn't need anymore stress. He prayed to God that no ambassadors would bring it up.

He had a feeling they wouldn't. Her little display back there seemed to strike a small amount of fear. He smirked.

President Walters tapped his microphone. "Let us commence. Are there any other questions?"

The room was silent.

He nodded. "Then please give an answer."

There was bustling around the room, until one man in the corner – not an ambassador – stood to give the answer. "We will require a meeting with the Grand Ruler of Tamaran before we reach a final decision."

He nodded, and then looked to the team.

Starfire leaned to her microphone. "This is acceptable. We shall journey to Tamaran tomorrow, and if all goes well we shall see you here again within a day or two."

The president stood. "Then it's settled. A meeting with the Grand Ruler of Tamaran must come into play. Thank you all for coming; we have rented a nearby hotel for each and every one of you for your stay, until we have reached a final decision between both planets."

The groups began to file out, the team going out the back way, behind the president's chair.

Starfire leaned against the wall, her eyes closed. Robin leaned next to her tracing patterns on her jacket arm. "You all right?"

She opened her eyes and looked at him with a smile. "Yes, thank you. I am jubilant to hear that we have the chance. We must prepare to go to Tamaran immediately.

"Already taken care of, lil' lady. Modified everything before we left; we could even leave right now and everything would be good." He stretched. "I was thinkin' one more night here, though."

Beast Boy nodded. "Dude, seriously. I'm like, dying of lack of sleep." He yawned.

Robin turned to Starfire and Karras. "It's your guys' choice."

Starfire and Karras looked at each other. Karras nodded.

Starfire turned to Robin with a smile. "Let us sleep. We shall leave for Tamaran in the morning."

* * *

**I am sure most of you skipped all of the names. I don't blame you. I more added them to kind of show the amount of people we're dealing with here (plus, I had already written all of them down when I did research while away and I wasn't about to turn that into just a waste of time).**

**Seriously, about half of those countries I have never even heard of. Like, whoaaaa.**

**Also, as you saw, I did not use the actual president (Obama). I pretty much did this because it didn't seem right to use the real president...I want to shape my own character for him, and it would be much harder to do that; unless I took a page out of Stephen King's book (literally) and use the real life character, but keep them still...fictional. If you understand that; I'm not sure how else to explain it. I left the actual ambassadors in because i'm not going to be using them personally (as in building their character; they're mostly just faces making decisions).**

**I'm sure all of you understand why Starfire got so pissed at the people. I mean, really? Experiments? I know people have theories about aliens below the surface in laboratories and whatnot, so I decided that this would be fitting. Also, I purposely made sure the other Titans weren't in there when Robin explained her reasons; it was already somewhat an invasion of privacy to share that information with the whole group, but it was necessary to be able to still sway their opinions to the positive. If the others were in there, they would have surely questioned it further once they were alone.**

**All right, I think I'm done.**

**Read and Review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Next chapter! Definitely wrote this to classical music because I figured there was a lesser chance of me being distracted by wanting to sing, but it didn't work! I wanted to sing, even though there were no words, so I couldn't sing. I just listened. And then began to watch ballet. **

**Well, at least it's done!**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Morning had come quickly. Everyone was prepared to leave the night before, so boarding the ship was instantaneous.

Once all were in their pods (with Starfire and Karras on the outside), the president went up to them. He handed Robin a card. "This is my personal line. Call me when you have an answer."

Robin nodded curtly, and President Walters stepped back so they could lift off. His tie flung around him as the T-Ship rose to the air, and as they began to move.

Once out in space, Karras and Starfire flew a pace in front of the T-Ship to be on lookout. Karras turned to Starfire. "You ready? You know how they'll react…"

Starfire sighed and looked down with a nod. "I know. I am most worried for what they will wish to do with Robin." She turned to him. "I do hope that Taryia is well. Will you also speak of her?"

Karras shrugged. "I would prefer to not, but I know it'll come up either way. It will only help our case; I'll just have to make sure there's extra protection around for her if Galfore decides to come to Earth."

Starfire nodded. "This is good." She smiled. "Taryia is very lucky to have you, Karras."

Karras blushed, and startled when he heard a shout through the small speaker in his ear.

"_Hey! You guys cut it out; __**my**__ woman._"

Starfire and Karras looked at each other, and then back at Robin's pod. He was gripping his controls, while also glaring in their direction. The two looked back at each other and burst out laughing.

"_Not. Amused._"

This just caused more laughter between the two. Karras grinned at her with a twinkle in his eyes. "_Yek ogna de humpforg!_"

Starfire began to laugh hard. She heaved a few times and glanced back at Robin, then to Karras. "_X'hal, Karras. Robin sega musta enogar si zhan oyeg etse._"

Robin growled through the comm. "_I know you're talking about me! I heard my name!_"

Karras and Starfire burst out in laughter and said nothing in reply. When Starfire looked back at Robin and he looked as though he was about to murder someone, she sighed and spoke up. "We were just speaking of how nice your hair looks today."

"_Hey! We left quickly; I didn't have time to finish my whole ritual!_"

Karras raised an eyebrow in amusement, and then looked to Starfire. "_Robin teknok eg tirula?_"

Starfire snorted and giggled, glancing back at Robin and nodding. She turned back to Karras. "_Ter yakna poul lankin!_" She made movements that looked like she was doing her hair.

Karras laughed and shook his head.

"_I am really not liking this Starfire._"

Starfire turned to look at her boyfriend, who was far from happy at the moment. She smiled softly at him. "Do not worry Robin, we are merely making fun of how long it takes for you to complete your ritual of the hair."

"_Starfire!_"

She yelped and moved to the other side of the ship and out of his view. She bit her lip, humor still in her eyes. "We apologize! Do we not, Karras?" She looked at him and nodded.

He nodded back. "Yes, yes. Very sorry."

Robin growled.

Starfire moved into his view again. "I promise that if you do the forgetting of this, I shall reward you." She winked.

Robin smiled at this. "_Forget what?_"

Starfire laughed and then moved back up to the front, by Karras.

"_A'ight ya'll, quite flirtin' with each other-"_

"_Cyborg! Starfire, you better not be-"_

"_**Anyway**__, Tamaran is coming up right about…now._"

Starfire and Karras looked ahead, seeing Tamaran in view. Starfire took a deep breath. "My nerves are quite bad."

Karras nodded. "I know the feeling." He sighed and grabbed her hand. "Let's get this over with."

"_Get your hands off my girl!_"

Karras let go of Starfire's hand like he had been burned and looked to Robin's pod, a sheepish smile on his face. He mouthed 'sorry'.

Starfire could see an abundance of Tamaraneans gathered at their arrival spot, some looking confused to the large spacecraft following behind them. They flew faster to make it on before the ship landed.

Starfire landed in front of Glafore, ignoring the many calls that were made out to her. She went down on one knee and bowed her head. "Grand Ruler."

His expression was blank. "Princess Koriand'r. You may rise."

Starfire rose from her kneel, and Karras went to stand beside her. They both stood tall and hard.

Galfore looked behind the two, at the landing ship. He looked back down to Koriand'r. "Your friends have come to witness your marriage. I would not think they would want to, considering the circumstances." It was obvious that he was hinting at Robin.

Starfire and Karras looked at each other, and then back at their friends, who were filing out of the T-Ship. Starfire looked back up at Galfore and sighed. "Grand Ruler, I ask for us to make an announcement to the people. We have…a plan we wish to speak about."

Galfore's brow furrowed. "By the sounds of it, you have not come to be wed."

She shook her head. Her eyes began to glow as Galfore sent the guards to clear the area. "You said, Galfore. You told me that I would be able to wed whom I wished."

Galfore sighed and looked to the ground. "I did. But things happen, Koriand'r. We could not have anticipated this war."

Starfire calmed down and set foot back on the ground as her friends came to stand beside her.

Karras walked up to Galfore. "Please Grand Ruler, give us this chance to try and offer an alternative. You will not be sorry, I assure you."

Galfore studied him, and then Starfire. He sighed and shook his head. "Fine. Since both parties are against this marriage, it is the least I can do."

Starfire smiled and went to hug Galfore. "I thank you." She flew back down and looked to Robin, and then back to Galfore. "Robin also wishes to make a statement. In fact, we would like him to make his statement first."

Galfore raised an eyebrow. "Koriand'r, I know you are in courtship-"

"Galfore, please." Robin stood in front of Starfire, looking Galfore straight in the eyes. "I need to do this; to present our case. They need to hear it from an Earthling."

Galfore stared at him, and then nodded. "All right, but you must be prepared Robin; they will not like this. Not one bit."

He nodded. "I know. Trust me, I can handle it."

Galfore sighed and turned from them, motioning for the guards to gather the people. "I hope you're right."

A guard came to Galfore's right, looking ahead. "The people are gathered, Grand Ruler."

Galfore nodded to the man, and then dismissed him. He began to walk toward the back balcony. "Come."

The Titans and Karras followed him obediently, Karras and Starfire ahead of the others. As they made it to the other balcony, the group stayed behind Galfore so he could speak.

Galfore looked out among the people. "As most of you have already seen, Princess Koriand'r and Prince Karras have returned."

Cheers began to erupt, but Galfore silenced them with a hand. "Though this may seem like good news, they come for other reasons than marriage."

"They go against this marriage?"

"Our people shall perish because of their selfishness!"

"This is an outrage!"

Many other cries of protests and disdain were shouted out, causing Karras and Starfire to cringe behind Galfore's back. Starfire looked to Robin and motioned for him to stand next to her. She looked him in the eyes. "This shall be very hard, Robin. You must understand this."

He nodded. "I know." He looked over the side of Galfore and at the multitude of angry Tamaraneans. "Believe me, _I know_."

Starfire gave him an encouraging smile and rubbed his arm. "I shall be right beside you."

He nodded and took a deep breath. "Galfore, I'm ready."

Galfore nodded, still facing the crowd. "Now a young Earthling shall speak to you of the reasoning behind this visit. It is crucial that you listen, and do not interrupt."

The whole crowd was silent as Robin walked up to the edge of the balcony. He looked out at all of them and fought not to fidget. He refused to even clear his throat; he had to appear strong, to make up for the lack of human ability. "I am Robin of Earth, leader of the Teen Titans. I see there is a set marriage between Princess Koriand'r and Prince Karras. For this, I feel that I should start by revealing that I am currently romantically involved with Princess Koriand'r, and have been for some time."

In an instant there were cries of protest, such words as "worthless" and "betrayal" picked out.

Galfore thumped the balcony's edge. "I had commanded silence!"

The area was silent yet again. Galfore turned to Robin and nodded his head to signal for him to continue.

Robin gave him a curt nod back, and then faced the Tamaraneans once more. "There are not only objections from me and my team, but also from the Prince and Princess themselves."

Gasps and hushed tones began to surface, and Starfire cut in. "We have found an alternative method to settle the matter at hand. Robin shall also explain this to you."

They all knew the only reason there was not an outbreak between the sides of Tamaran was the fact that both sides were objecting. Karras was now standing next to Starfire, his head held high.

Robin turned to the people yet again. "As Princess Koriand'r has stated, we – along with Prince Karras – have come to form a replacement treaty. We have spoken to the rulers of Earth and we ask for the Grand Ruler to come to Earth to discuss and form this alliance. Before you question humans' lack of abilities, we have found other life forms in our solar system with very powerful attributes, and Earth also has many advanced pieces of technology."

Galfore stood next to Robin, and among the people. "Now is time for questions. I shall choose by the raising of hands; if a question is blurted out, it will be disregarded."

A hand raised in the front, a Northern Tamaranean. Galfore nodded to her.

She narrowed her eyes between Robin and Starfire. "Why had the princess chosen such a…weak being to become her partner? It is obvious that he lacks the strength and power of a true warrior."

Starfire's eyes began to glow, her teeth bearing. "You say that he is inferior to our people? " When the woman opened her mouth, Starfire silenced it with a growl. "Do not tell me otherwise; your words were clear. Have you learned nothing? We know what other races call us! _Troq_. Nothing." She looked out at each Tamaranean, some of them cringing. "You believe – after all of the work against those that defile us – that just because he is of another race means that you can defile _him_? Judge Earthlings as inferior? If you feel this way, then you are nothing but a Troq!"

There were man gasps among the people, many shocked faces.

Starfire gripped the railing, it cracking under the pressure. "Do not act shocked! You are going against everything that we have fought for! Equality! Do not think just because it is not our race, that you can judge others."

The whole palace was silent; many did not even dare breath. They knew better than to piss of the princess, but after the time she was gone forgot how…_scary_ she could really be. There were some murmurs of apology.

Starfire nodded as her eyes died down, and then looked to Robin. He stood back up at the front and looked over the people once again. "I realize that many of you question the Princess' choice of a human, but I assure you, despite your thoughts against me and my people, I _will_ fight for Koriand'r until this agreement is met." He finished up strongly, possibly even gaining some respect from a few Tamaraneans. Most looked at a loss for words. How could a mere human speak to them in such a manner?

Another hand raised, someone hesitantly. Galfore nodded to him, whom was from the South. He nodded and looked to Karras. "Prince Karras, we must hear your thoughts on this."

Karras nodded. "Before Southern Tamaran questions this alliance, I assure you that I will also vehemently fight for this. I realize that our ploys against the marriage are doubtful in your minds, but we have found an alternate solution that will not only make Koriand'r and myself happy, but will also offer more than our current arrangement. Instead of feeling disappointment for my and Koriand'r's choices, you should feel pride at the leadership skills we have shown." Karras turned to face Galfore. "Grand Ruler, I ask you to speak with the council on both sides of Tamaran to come with an answer to our alternate solution."

Galfore looked down upon Karras, and then nodded. "I shall discuss it."

Murmurs began once again.

"The prince and princess should be part of the meeting to know that the Earthlings are not brainwashing them!"

Many cries of agreement rang out.

Galfore nodded to them all. "Princess Koriand'r and Prince Karras shall join the meeting." He turned to the councils of Tamaran – North and South. "Come; we must speak of the this."

The councils, along with Galfore and the two members of royalty left without another word. The rest of the Titans looked around.

Cyborg eyed the crowd warily. "So…what should we do?"

Robin shrugged. "I guess just wait by the T-Ship. I don't know about you, but I don't feel like getting mauled by a bunch of angry Tamaraneans." He smirked.

Beast Boy patted his shoulder and began to walk toward the T-Ship. "Amen to that, brotha!"

Raven rolled her eyes and followed behind him. "Beast Boy, what have I told you about talking like that?"

Cyborg and Robin glanced at each other, humor in their eyes.

Robin shook his head. "They are so obvious."

Cyborg nodded, his arms crossed. He smirked. "Yeah, almost as obvious as you an' Star were."

Robin glared at him, causing Cyborg to burst into a fit of laughter.

ATILTT

Starfire and Karras followed the others into the meeting room. Each member took a chair, Galfore, Starfire, and Karras standing at the front.

A man in the closest seat to Galfore's left spoke up. It was the chairman from Southern Tamaran. "How are we supposed to trust this, Grand Ruler?"

Galfore looked to Starfire and Karras. "Perhaps we should hear it from them."

Karras looked to Starfire, signaling for her to go first. She nodded and stepped to the center, placing her hands on the desk. "I have lived on Earth for a multitude of years now, and I have adapted there. I have found love. I do not come here to cause Tamaran to fall apart, but to merely offer a solution that both Tamaran and Karras and I can come to terms with. Earth may have changed me, but it is for the better. I am stronger than I have ever been."

"Do you have any doubt that they are forcing this upon you?"

Karras cut in. "Koriand'r and I are the ones who have formed this plan."

Many members' brows furrowed.

"Why are you both so eager to stop this marriage? It will solve things easily."

Starfire sighed. "Because we have found others in our lives; I have Robin and Karras also had another. We do not believe that it will do us any good to marry for peace, when there are alternative – and more beneficial – solutions. Marriage will only allow our people to live amongst one another, but who is to say that this will last?" She looked each member in the eye. "This will not only allow us to keep peace, but will allow us to increase our resources."

The council was silent.

One member sighed and looked around at the others. "I do not see the problem with have the Grand Ruler simply speak to the people of Earth. It is not as if we are signing at treaty by letting him go there."

"But what if it is a trap. What if they capture the Grand Ruler?"

Karras spoke up. "Both chairmen shall come with us, then. They will be needed to help make the final decision, anyway."

They all looked around at each other. One looked at Galfore. "It seems there are no complaints among us."

Galfore nodded. "Good. I shall go to Earth, and you two," he pointed to both chairmen, "will be coming with me for the final decI must sayision. The meeting is adjourned."

Starfire let out a breath, pleased at how quick and easy the meeting was. She had expected for of a fight, but most of their case was presented while outside. Also, the council was more organized and less biased than the people gave them credit for.

All left, and Galfore, plus the chairmen, followed Starfire and Karras out to the T-Ship.

Robin stood tall from where he was previously leaning against the T-Ship. He looked at Galfore.

Galfore looked him squarely in the eyes. "We agree to come and speak to your Earth council. We do not make any decisions until the case is presented fully."

Robin nodded, trying to keep a large smile off of his face. "Of course. Thank you."

Galfore nodded once. He turned to a guard. "Get a ship ready for the council members and I to travel to Earth." He turned to the Titans. "We shall see you at departure."

Robin waited for them to be out of sight until he jumped Starfire. He hugged her tightly. "We did it. Goddamnit, we did it."

Starfire smiled and hugged him tightly, and then let go to look at him. "We do not know for sure yet, Robin. The meeting that is to take place will be very tough."

He took a breath and nodded. He turned to the Titans. "Let's go."

* * *

**I must say, I love the first part with Starfire and Karras. You know me and pushing Robin's buttons ;)**

**Anyway, read and review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Ahem.**

**Here is the next chapter. There are only a few chapters after this one, so this will be coming to an end before we know it.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Both ships landed on the helicopter pad on top of the roof, President Walters waiting for them at the roof door. The Titans landed their ship behind the Royal Spacecraft, keeping it mildly out of view.

The door to the Royal Spacecraft fell open and turned into a walkway. The other Titans had already exited their ship and were currently positioned next to the president. Galfore and the two chairmen exited the ship, faces hard. They all stalked up to the president, the ship closing up behind them, and thumped their chests in greeting. Galfore looked down at the man. "We have come to speak of this treaty the Prince and Princess have spoken of."

President Walters nodded and motioned toward the door. "If you please; we would like to start this meeting as soon as possible.

Galfore nodded and waited for the president to open the door. Luckily enough, the door was large enough for Galfore to fit through. He walked in first, his chairmen following behind. Next were Starfire and Karras, being part of the royal family. The president walked through, the rest of the Titans following.

President Walters walked to the front in order to guide the rest to the meeting room, where the ambassadors were patiently waiting. He nodded toward the two large wooden doors. "Here." He let one of his guards from the inside open it for him with a simple knock, and each person filed through. He led Galfore to a large chair at the front, next to his own. He had also set two chairs on either side of Galfore for the chairmen and two other chairs next to the Titans, but more luxurious and forward. These were meant for Karras and Starfire. When the royal fleet was here, they were also to be treated as royalty rather than simple guests to Earth.

As all took their places, Walters stood to begin the meeting. "The royal family of Tamaran had come to discuss this treaty more fully, and to come to a definitive decision. Let us begin. Grand Ruler?"

Galfore nodded once, curtly, and stood from his place. "I have knowledge that there has been question of a treaty that will take place of Tamaran's current one. Prince Karras and Princess Koriand'r have told us that there is a chance of an alliance between your planet and ours." He looked out over all of the ambassadors. "It seems that there are many rulers of Earth."

President Walters nodded. "Yes. We do not have one ruler over the whole planet, but a multitude of ones for each country we have."

Galfore nodded. "These countries are various pieces of the Earth, separate from one another?"

Walters nodded.

Galfore nodded back, and then turned back to the group of ambassadors. "I would like to hear from your planet, first."

A man stood in the front with a large list; these were obviously questions and statements made by the ambassadors. He read through a few lines before looking back up at Galfore. "We were told that you have certain abilities that could be beneficial. Princess Koriand'r had told us that you are of a warrior culture."

Galfore nodded. "We are. We take pride in death of the enemy, and fight strong and without fear."

The man nodded. "And you also have heightened strength and flight, as well as increasing knowledge through lip contact."

Galfore nodded.

The man cleared his throat. "We also know that the Princess and her sister – as she said – are the only ones with 'starbolts'. Where exactly is her sister?"

All Tamaraneans stiffened. Starfire rose. "She disowned us long ago. That is all we have on that matter."

"Why do you hide any details?"

Starfire took a deep breath to calm herself. Sometimes humans could be so…_nosy_. "Because she has dishonored our planet and the throne." She sat back down, signaling that was all she would give.

The man stared at her, and then nodded. He looked back down at the sheet. "Grand Ruler, what do you expect of us?"

Galfore looked down at the man, his back straight. "We have been told you have certain technological advances that we could copy."

"What sorts?"

Galfore raised an eyebrow. "That is one of the reasons we are here for. We wish to know what sort of technological advances you have."

The man nodded. "We have looked over this. Many advances are computer-related."

Galfore raised an eyebrow.

The man cleared his throat. "Our computers are used for everyday things; from playing games to setting off rocket ships. We are willing to share some of our technology branches computer-wise considering these would be most beneficial for your use."

Galfore kept a level gaze at the man. "Examples?"

The man nodded and cleared his throat. "Yes, of course. Well, we have the Geographical Information System, or GIS, which is able to capture, manipulate, analyze, manage, and present all types of data referenced by geographical means. We believe this would be useful to you so you may check up on other planets. We also have Cloud Computing, which is essentially the ability for the main server to become a shared pool of other computing resources; this is how certain functions – mostly internet – is able to make it to all types of systems, whether it be a laptop or a phone. One that we feel would be very beneficial, considering your advances in space travel, would be what we use for rocket launching. The computer actually allows us to control the rocket without actually touching it. We navigate it through the screen. Also, it has a Global Positioning Satellite – more so known as a GPS – to keep the rocket on track as well as allow us to see where we want to end up and our exact location at the same time. Smaller forms of GPS are also used in our everyday lives, whenever we wish for immediate directions to a destination of choice."

Galfore nodded. "This is good."

The man looked through the paper once more, and then looked back up at Galfore. "Considering your warrior culture, would you be willing to fight in our wars on invitation?"

Galfore raised an eyebrow. "You do not have affairs with other planets. If any wars were to break loose, then either way we would be fighting against Earth. Care to elaborate?"

The man smiled and nodded, grasping the paper tightly. "We figured it would be on a first come, first serve term. Whichever side asks for you first, would be the side you will fight. Unless you would have a side of your preference."

Galfore's brow furrowed. "I would fight with the side of Princess Koriand'r, of course."

The man nodded; therefore, America. "Whatever you wish." He cleared his throat and snapped the paper out in front of him again, His eyes narrowed at the questioned, as he also sighed. He shook his head slightly, and then looked back up at Galfore. "We had already gotten a word from the Princess concerning this, but we must ask you: would you be willing to give up one of your people for experimentation?" He took a shaky, inaudible breath.

Galfore's eyes turned dangerously hard as he looked down at the man. "You wish to defile our planet with such acts? This is an outrage! If this is how you plan to treat us as alliances, then we agree to nothing!" He growled at the humans, many flinching.

Robin stood up quickly, seeing as Starfire and Karras were also silently seething. "I call for a recess."

Walters nodded happily. He stood and placed his hands on his podium. "We'll return in twenty minutes."

Galfore growled at the man. "I do not see what we have to return to! There will be no agreements made with _X'aons_."

Karras jumped up and grabbed onto Galfore's arm. Galfore turned to him and growled, but he kept his hold. "Galfore, please, come out with me. We must talk; Koriand'r will stay here to speak to them of this demand."

Galfore pulled his arm away from Karras as he headed to the door, the chairmen following behind him. All, minus Starfire, followed him out.

Once out of the room, Galfore roared. "How dare they!" He turned to Robin. "Your race is not one to be associated with! If you are like this, you shall _not_ be near Koriand'r. Your people are vile –"

"Galfore, please!" Karras put a hand on him, his eyes wide. "I know you are upset about this, but we promise you not all Earthlings are like this. As you may have seen, it seemed that the speaking man was hesitant to ask the question. Please Galfore."

"Karras! How could you speak of these…_creatures_ like this? Did you not hear what they just asked?"

Karras turned to the source of the voice; the Southern Tamaranean chairman. His eyes were as hard as Galfore's, and as he looked to the Northern chairmen, the same was to be said of him. Karras stared down the chairman. "Yes, I do. Give them one more chance; I'm sure Koriand'r is talking it out with them right now."

Galfore crossed his arms and shook his head. "No. These demands will _not_ be met."

Karras waved his hands around and shook his head. "They will not! Please, Koriand'r is speaking to them. I'm sure they will be offering many apologies once we return."

The Southern chairman snorted. "All words." He crossed his arms and stared Karras down. "How do we not know that they will fall back on their word and snatch one of our men?"

Karras raised an eyebrow. "We are much more powerful than them."

"They have weaponry."

Karras sighed and looked between all of the men. "We still have other planets to speak with, remember this."

The Northern chairmen raised an eyebrow. "And where are these other races, hm?"

Karras sighed and looked off to the side. He pulled out his communicator and opened it up, looking back at the men. "I will call." He pushed a button, connecting him with X'andra's own communicator. Her appearance came up on the screen instantly. Both were still for a moment, and then Karras smiled and nodded.

Galfore's brow furrowed. "Is she speaking to you?"

Karras' gaze drew up to Galfore. "She speaks through her mind. Right now she is speaking to me this way, which is why you cannot hear her. If she wished to project to everyone, she would be able to. We are also able to speak physically as well and she will be able to pick up on it."

The men looked at him suspiciously, but said nothing.

Karras' face changed expressions, letting them know that they were communicating. He nodded once, and then shut the communicator. He turned to the men. "X'andra – the being you saw on the screen – will be teleporting herself and the leader of the Venusians here in a few short minutes."

The men's brows furrowed. The Northern chairmen looked down at the communicator. "This is the species that can teleport?"

Karras nodded. "The one on the screen was a Europian, of the moon Europa-"

"Ah yes, I remember you spoke of it being a moon. Is that appropriate?"

Karras' eyes narrowed in thought. "The amount of power they possess far outweighs the title of their living area, I promise you."

The men nodded. Galfore let his hands drop to his side, his face still set hard. "We shall resume with this meeting, but if any talk of experimentation goes on, we will leave without another word."

Karras nodded. "I understand."

* * *

Starfire was pacing in front of the ambassadors, her eyes glowing venomously. She was looking out at each and every one of them with a dangerous snarl. Most of the people were stalk still, afraid and curious of her next move.

She stopped pacing at the very middle of the stage, her eyes still glowing. When she spoke, her voice was dangerously low. "I had already told you that no experimentations shall be done. If you bring up a subject such as that once more, then we have gained permission to take one of _you_ to experiment on." She growled and her hands curled into tight fists. They flickered green as she tried to control her powers. "I seemed to have misled you to believe that the only reason I was angered by your question previously was because of my personal encounters. I did not think that any of you would be _stupid_ enough to ask such a thing again." She began to pace again, but did not allow her gaze to fall from them. "I had expected more out of your race. Was it a mistake for me to believe that we could live peacefully as allies? Do you wish to go back to your old ways, where you have no knowledge of others outside of this world? Because if you think we will still give you _any_ sort of information on other species or technology to reach the levels to see these for yourself, you must do the thinking again."

They all looked at her silently. Many kept their faces blank, though some showed a tinge of fear or admiration.

She stopped again. "Now I wish for you to choose which you shall take, though I promise you that either way you are not getting an experiment out of it. So shall you fight for this experimentation demand and lose us and all of our knowledge, or will you keep your mouths _**shut**_ once we speak of it again?"

The man in the front hesitantly stood up. "I believe that I speak for everyone here; we are very sorry, and we shall not talk of experiments any longer. It was wrong of us to ask such a thing."

There were many murmurs of agreement. And oppositions were silenced by neighbors.

Starfire stared at them long and hard, and then nodded once. "Good."

The rest filed into the room soon after she sat back in her seat, each taking their chairs. President Walters sat back in his place. "We have some newcomers; the two other species located in our solar system."

The Venusian that Karras and Starfire had spoken to during their time on the planet crawled in, as well as X'andra. Starfire's eyes lit up at the sight of her, though she kept her face blank.

X'andra leaped over to Starfire's side, hopping up onto her lap. She smiled out at everyone. "_I am Princess X'andra, and I come from the moon Europa._" She motioned toward the Venusian. "_This is Zortek and he is from the planet Venus._"

All looked toward her, intrigued. The man down below spoke up. "How is it that you are communicating with us?"

X'andra tail wagged. "_I am currently speaking in your minds; one of my people's powers._"

He nodded. "What else are you capable of?"

"_Transportation – which was how we got here –, invisibility, and hypnosis._"

He nodded. "Very impressive." He turned to the Venusian. "And you?"

Karras stood. "I shall interpret his responses for you; Princess Koriand'r and I were able to gain their language through lip contact while we were on their planet. We are also familiar with their powers. They are able to transform in water, to where they are able to emit an extremely poisonous gas, and on land they can shoot blood from their eyes, immediately giving their enemies third degree burns."

The man nodded, and then looked between the two newcomers. "You have both already chosen to join with us?"

X'andra looked to the Venusian, and then back to the man "_That is correct._"

He nodded once. "Good." He turned to Galfore. "Does this help your decision for the alliance, Grand Ruler?"

Galfore narrowed his eyes at the man. "As long as there is a written statement in the contract concerning the banning of experimentation, then we shall think it over and offer our decision tomorrow." He nodded toward the other two species. "Much of it has to do with them. You are lucky they have been brought here." With that he stood and walked toward the door, his two men following behind him. The others began to disburse.

X'andra turned to Starfire and smiled. "_It is pleasant to see that your people are pulling through with the treaty._"

Starfire smiled and petted her head. "I do hope so. We must wait until tomorrow."

X'andra nodded. She looked over to the other Titans. "_Which one is your chosen love interest?_"

Starfire giggled and pointed to Robin. "That one, right there."

Robin looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "What?"

She laughed. "X'andra had asked who my 'love interest' was."

Robin scratched the back of his head and cleared his throat. "I see."

X'andra turned to him and smiled. "_Ah, yes, you are very attractive, indeed._"

Robin blushed bright red, making Starfire laugh.

* * *

Starfire slipped into her cream silk nightgown and climbed into the bed, waiting for Robin to finish up brushing his teeth and washing out his hair gel. Starfire rolled her eyes. "He spends more time on his hair than I do." This was not saying much though, considering she would usually just run a brush through it; X'hal had gifted Tamaraneans with wonderful hair.

Robin walked out of the bathroom in a pair of sweatpants. He rubbed his hands together and smiled. "Ready for some sleep? It's been a pretty exhausting day."

Starfire smiled and nodded, moving over slightly to allow him enough room to climb in. He settled down into the bed and moved to get comfortable, and went to turn off the bedside lamp.

"Dick, wait."

His hand paused. He brought it back as he went to sit up, turning to face Starfire. He raised an eyebrow. "What's up?"

Starfire moved to sit as well, her eyes focused on her lap. She sighed. "If this does not work…"

Dick swallowed and bit his tongue, his foot wiggling beneath the covers. "It's going to work, Star."

Starfire sighed with exasperation. She turned to him sharply, her eyes narrowed. "Richard, I heard my people speaking! They are very the 'iffy' about this, thanks to the experimentation comment." She rubbed a hand over her face. "X'hal, our chances are becoming slim."

Dick gritted his teeth and stared ahead as he tried to organize his thoughts. "So what are you saying?"

Starfire brought up her knees so she could hug them, and then let her chin fall down between them. "I am saying, what if this does not work? I will have to leave to marry Karras."

Dick turned to her and narrowed his eyes. "I made it clear that I was going to fight for you. They know what's coming."

Starfire groaned as she picked up her head and fully face him. She shook her head while she spoke, "I do not believe that would be a wise option. It would only cause more turmoil."

Dick's brow furrowed as he stared at her with dark surprise. "What are you saying Starfire? That I _shouldn't_ fight for you?"

She bit her lip and shook her head. "That is not what I am saying, it is…X'hal, I do not know." She buried her face in her knees. "It would only cause more problems." She lifted her head to face him again. "But if I were to marry Karras, we would both still fight vehemently to end it; it would just not involve any of you. I do not wish to cause problems between Tamaran and Earth, which is what will happen if you still fight after they decline this alliance – if they do, of course."

Dick was completely still, his hard gaze focused on the end of the bed. His breathing began to grow heavy, and he abruptly turned to her. "So after all of this fucking work we've done, you're now deciding to not fight for it? Are you fucking with me?"

Starfire winced at his language. She got on her knees and grabbed his arm gently. "Of course not, Dick. I am just saying that there is a chance that we must fight _while_ I am married."

He ripped his arm out of her grip. He stood up quickly and grabbed his mask, moving to the door. "Fuck you."

Starfire's eyes widened and she flew off of the bed, stopping in front of him and grasping both arms. "X'hal Dick, please. I…we must do what is best, you know this."

His gaze was plain. "Is this your own fucked up way of breaking up with me?"

She shook her head vehemently. "No, no, not at all. You know how much I love you." She forced him back to the bed and made him sit on the edge. She cradled his head in her hands and kissed his temple. "Please Dick. We will hope for the best, but please do not get angry if things do not work out as planned. I will always be yours, you know that."

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He moved away from her and rolled down on the bed, facing away from her. "I still don't understand how you could just all of the sudden decided this. You made it pretty clear before that you were going to fight until the end, too."

Starfire sighed heavily and lay down behind him, hugging his back. "I know. I believe I am just…feeling the nerves. You are right; I am sorry." When she got no response out of him, she simply closed her eyes.

Dick sighed and turned in her arms. "What if I just got you pregnant? Then they couldn't take you."

Starfire's eyebrows rose as far as they could go.

Dick laughed. "I'm kidding…kind of." He smiled and kissed her.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Are you sure you are not with child? You seem to have the mood swings."

He glared at her.

Starfire laughed and hugged him to her, kissing him gently. She pulled back slightly, her eyes suddenly glazing over. It had been a couple days since they were last intimate – well, only about two to three days, really. The stress was taking a toll on them, though.

Dick attacked her lips, pushing her flat on the bed so he could climb on top of her. Starfire parted her legs so he could settle his whole body down on top of her, him poking her, causing heat to rush to her lower regions. She moaned into his mouth and pushed up against him, trying to increase the feeling.

Dick kissed down to attack her neck, nibbling slightly. He brought up his hands to slide down the straps of her gown and let it fall down to her waist as he kissed his way down to her chest. She gasped as she felt his mouth cover over one mound, running her hands through his hair, stopping to grip his ebony locks. Her back arched, causing more of her breast to be forced into his mouth. He sat up, wiping his mouth, and got on his knees to be able to slip down the rest of her nightgown. He twisted around to be able to flick it completely off. She wore nothing underneath, making him grin.

Starfire moaned, her eyes half-lidded, as she pulled on the rim of his pants. He ignored her tugs and let his hands splay out on his stomach, and then make their way up her form. He gently squeezed her breasts, and then trailed them back down until he reached right below her bellybutton.

Her breath quickened in anticipation as she watched him move to the side to get a better angle. She closed her eyes as she felt his fingers crawl down lower, and then into her. She gasped and jolted, her whole body arching up. She opened her eyes half way and tugged on his arm with a moan. "X'hal…mmm…" She tugged on his pants again, with a shaky hand.

Dick chuckled, though he was also trying to control his own breathing. He took his fingers out of her and moved the fingers of both hands to the sides of his pants. He pulled them down to the knees, and then moved to sit to pull them the rest of the way off. He heard Starfire take in a breath as he nestled between her thighs, barely touching her. He grabbed both legs and bent them at the knees, opening them slightly farther apart. He stopped.

Starfire glanced at him. "Hm?"

He leaned over to her bedside table and opened the first drawer, pulling out a condom. He wiggled it in front of her face. "Can't forget this." He unwrapped it and quickly put it on, going back to nestling in between her legs.

Starfire gasped and her eyes rolled into the back of her head as he thrust into her, bringing her legs to cross behind his back to push him in farther. "Ooh…" Her eyes fluttered closed as she drew shaky breaths in, gripping the sheets tightly in her grasp, causing them to rip in the slightest.

Dick grabbed her legs, untangling them, and moved closer to put one leg over his shoulder to force him deeper into her, causing him to groan.

"Oh!" Now the sheet was ripped thoroughly, causing her to grip all the way down to the mattress, one hand gripping the side of the bed. She arched her back deeply as he pushed harder. Her breathing began to increase rapidly as she began to feel the familiar burning sensation in her pelvis, until they began to come up in small gasps.

Dick couldn't hold on any longer. He pushed in deep twice more before going over the edge. His pace slowed down considerably, a long throaty groan coming out. He gripped her thighs tightly and shuddered as he felt her clamp around him, her own cry coming out. He watched as Starfire collapsed down on the bed, her legs still around him. He pulled out of her and let her legs fall to the bed, moving to pull off the condom and throw it into the trash.

Once it was thrown away, Starfire grabbed his arm and forcefully pulled him on top of her, causing him to yelp in surprise. She giggled. "Sleep." She kissed his forehead and allowed him to roll off of her so he could pull her into his arms.

Before he reached for her, he groped behind him. His forehead creased in confusion. "What is…?" He looked behind him and saw his fingers wrapped around a piece of loose fabric from the sheet. He snorted and looked at his girlfriend, a playful gleam in his eyes. "That's how I know I'm good."

Starfire rolled her eyes and pushed him flat on the bed, nestling into his body.

* * *

**At this point Starfire is having nerves take a toll on her, and her mind is trying to find the easiest escape by simply figuring she and Karras will fight _while_ married. The stress is definitely getting to her. Just clearing that part up for you.**

**Also, yes, I transitioned to 'Dick' instead of 'Robin' at the end, since he was alone and maskless with Starfire. **

**Anyway, Read and Review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Man, I have been posting like crazy today! Let's see...four posts, to be exact. Not just for this story, obviously**

**Anyway, only a couple more chapters of this, so I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Everyone sat in the meeting room, waiting for Galfore and the chairmen. Robin and Starfire glanced at each other nervously. Karras was fidgeting under the table, but kept a steady gaze up top.

The nobles walked through. Galfore went up to his spot and looked out at everyone, his eyes calculating. All eyes were on him, quietly anticipating. He cleared his throat. "We shall sign the treaty, but if there is anymore talk of our acts toward experimentations, this contract will become void and we _will_ go to war. Is this understood?"

All nodded, and the president got up from his seat. He went over to Galfore and offered his hand, a smile on his face. "It will be a pleasure to align with you." He motioned for the spokesman below to bring up the large contract, and handed Galfore the pen; one of the novelty sorts, so he was able to hold it correctly. "Please sign here. The others have already signed." Galfore nodded and picked up the pen, signing his name on the spot provided.

President Walters looked out at the ambassadors. "That settles it. Thank you all for coming here; it is greatly appreciated."

All of the Titans, plus Karras, didn't bother to listen any further; they were too overjoyed with the news. They all left the room as quickly as possible, and as soon as they were out of view, Starfire flung herself on Robin with a happy squeal. "We have done it! Oh, praise X'hal!"

Robin laughed and hugged her back. "Yep. See? I knew it would all work out."

Starfire pulled away and rolled her eyes. "Of course, Robin."

Karras smiled. "I am overjoyed by this news! Taryia will be so happy to hear."

Starfire looked at Karras and smiled. "I am sure she will be ecstatic."

Karras smiled warmly back.

Robin cleared his throat. "I'm right here, ya know."

Both Tamaraneans rolled their eyes playfully, and Starfire walked over to him. "X'hal Robin, every glance does not mean we are flirting."

He pouted and crossed his arms. "Yeah, but that was a _warm and fuzzy_ smile." He glared at Karras, causing Karras to chuckle.

Starfire shook her head at him and sighed. "I do not know what to do with you."

He smirked. "I do."

Before Starfire could respond, Galfore and the chairmen walked out of the meeting room and over to them. He stopped in front of Starfire with a smile. "I hope you are happy, Koriand'r. The wedding is off."

Starfire smiled brightly and flew up to hug her K'norfka. "Oh yes! Karras and I are both very happy."

Robin raised his hand. "Me too."

Galfore looked down at the boy with a smile. "You better be." His expression then turned threatening. "If I find out that you break her heart, I will-"

"You'll never have to worry about that, I promise." He smiled and nodded to the man.

Galfore stared at him. "Good." He turned to Starfire with a smile. "I believe you have chosen an acceptable suitor, Koriand'r."

She giggled and flew down next to Robin, hugging him to her. "Yes, I have."

Robin blushed.

"Ahem." One of the chairmen grabbed their attention. "Though we have agreed to this treaty, Princess Koriand'r and Prince Karras must make statements." They then looked to Robin. "You must come too, but only for proof."

He raised an eyebrow. "Proof of what?"

The man looked at him confused. "Of your and Princess Koriand'r's relationship, of course. Though it is known that she is involved with you, bringing you there with us will solidify that knowledge."

He nodded slowly. "So…do I have to speak or something?"

The man shook his head. "No."

Robin shrugged. "Well then…all right."

Beast Boy jumped up. "Sweet! Road trip!...again. 'Cept it's not really a road trip since it's through space…so it's a rocket ship trip…"

Galfore shook his head. "No, little one. None of you may come; it would only cause difficulty. Robin is allowed simply for the fact of his relation to the princess."

Cyborg narrowed his eyes at Galfore. "I'm sorry Galfore, but the Titans stay together. We're coming with ya'll."

"Cyborg."

Cyborg turned to Robin with a raised eyebrow.

Robin sighed. "Just…go home for now. We'll probably not be that long, anyway. The city needs someone to watch over it, and if what Galfore said is true, I'd really like to stay away from anymore trouble."

Cyborg stared at him long and hard. The boy didn't falter. He sighed and looked down. "Fine." He looked back up at him. "But if ya'll get into trouble, you're calling us. Got it?"

Robin smirked. "Got it."

Galfore cleared his throat, catching everyone's attention. "We must go. You three," he pointed to Starfire, Karras, and Robin, "will come in our ship." He nodded toward Robin and Starfire. "We'll have a guardship escort you home when the time comes."

They all nodded. Robin turned to his team. "We'll see you in a couple days."

Cyborg nodded. He smirked. "Guess I finally get to play leader, huh?"

Robin smirked back. "For a little while."

Galfore ushered them away. "We must go."

ATILTT

"I feel the nervous."

Robin rubbed Starfire's arm as they exited the ship. He could already hear the crowd roaring from the back balcony. "It'll go fine Star. Promise."

Starfire smiled wearily at him. "I shall not do the holding of you to that promise."

Robin chuckled softly and kissed her temple, the other nobles already walking past them and to the balcony. "C'mon." He grabbed her by the hand and led her out to the balcony, her following half-heartedly behind.

Once out, Starfire walked to stand next to Karras and Robin next to her. Karras offered her a reassuring smile, of which she returned.

Galfore made his way to the other side of Karras, the crowd silencing once he was in view. "We have come to a decision regarding the treaty." He looked down at the three, and then back out at the hoard of Tamaraneans. "We have signed the alliance between Tamaran and Earth. In return, there shall be no wedding."

The uproar was instant. Mixed feelings from the group were being thrown at them; anger, disappointment, accepting, and some with a tinge of joy.

"Silence!" Galfore's booming voice quieted the grounds immediately. He looked around at them with narrowed eyes. "We have found this to be much more beneficial. Through this we have gained means of technological advances, as well as very powerful species within their star system. If we were to continue through with the marriage, it would merely solve our conflict, rather than both solve it and gain more in the long run."

There were murmurs of displeasure.

"This is only beneficial to the Princess and the _human_. What of Prince Karras?"

The nobles looked down; a Southern Tamaranean. Starfire sighed.

Karras stepped up and cleared his throat, gaining everyone's attention. "No one should worry for that. Taryia – I am sure many of you know her – is the same to me as Robin is to Koriand'r."

"You have someone as well, Prince? For how long?"

Karras gave an inaudible sigh. "The timeframe is of no importance. The fact that I have her is the only thing that matters in terms of this treaty." He looked down at her in the crowd, near many guards, and smiled. She smiled back. "I will offer no more." He stepped back, next to Koriand'r once again.

The crowd was still grumbling about the news, though none dared to speak out against it. Galfore looked to Starfire. "Koriand'r? Please make your statement."

She took a deep breath and nodded, stepping forward. "Greetings people of Tamaran. I know many of you are displeased with our new means of an alliance, but we must think in the aspect without a biased view. My choice of a human put aside, this would still be thought of as the better option. Through the marriage our people would be at peace, but other than that there would be no extra benefits. With this alliance with Earth, we have gained new means of technology and with more than one race, considering the other life forms that have been found in their star system. Please, I ask you to look at these facts in an unbiased view. Which do you believe seems to be the more appropriate and helpful choice?"

"He is _human_ Koriand'r!"

"How shall there be full-blooded children if you are with him!"

Robin blushed at that comment, though both in embarrassment and anger.

"We shall not have a mutt on the throne!"

Starfire growled and hissed loudly, her eyes turning a blinding green. "What did you just say?"

The area was quiet.

She bared her teeth. "I dare you to say that again! _You_ do not carry the responsibility of the throne. You do not have any of the ideas what it is like to be _used_ by your own people! And do not tell me you do not use me, because the loss of my innocence at eleven years old begs to differ."

All men standing next to her eyes' widened. There had never been such silence in the area in as long as anyone of them could remember.

Starfire's eyes finally stopped glowing, but her glare remained. "Ask yourself this: did you ever recognize me as a living being at all?" She turned away and walked swiftly inside, leaving everyone speechless.

Galfore turned to Robin. "Go after her. Rest, both of you. It has been a tiring couple of weeks and I believe the Princess needs rest. I shall deal with the rest of this." He looked out.

Robin nodded. "Thanks." He ran off in the direction Starfire went.

ATILTT

"I have the feelings of badness for just leaving." Starfire frowned as she got situated in the bed, snuggling up to Robin.

"Don't worry about it so much, Star. They were all being major asses." He rubbed her back as she buried her head into his chest.

She groaned. "Still…"

Robin pulled her away, looking her in the eye. "No 'still'. Things are cleared; we got you out of that marriage." He smiled and kissed her forehead, her giving him a half-hearted smile back. His smile turned into a smirk. "I mean, I like Karras and all…but he's definitely not your type."

Starfire giggled. "And why is that?"

Robin smiled and pushed her on the bed, rolling on top of her. "'Cause you're mine, and as long as you're mine no one will be your type but _me._ I thought that was obvious." He rolled his eyes for good measure.

Starfire giggled and playfully smacked him. "Of course, how could I have not guessed that."

He grinned. "I know! I'm hurt." He rolled back off of her and onto his back, sighing dramatically.

Starfire rolled her eyes and laughed. "I do not know what to do with you, my love."

He smirked. "I have a few ideas."

She raised an eyebrow and smirked back. "And what would those be-"

There was banging on the door.

Both Titans jumped and looked at the door with wide, surprised eyes. Starfire rose from the bed. "Who is it?"

"_Koriand'r, open the door!_"

Starfire looked at the door in confusion. "Karras?"

"_X'hal damnit, open it!_"

Starfire blinked, but obliged. She walked over to the door and unlocked it, opening it slowly. "Karra-"

He flew into the room, his eyes wild and full of unshed tears.

Starfire grabbed onto his shoulder, forcing him to turn to her. "Karras, what is wrong?"

He looked at her, his face solemn as tears began to flow down his cheeks. "It's Taryia. She's dead."

* * *

**Uh ohhhh.**

**Look at me, killing people off. **

**Angst is fun.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this little excerpt, and I'll try to get the next chapter up soon.**

**Peace.**

**Oh! Read and Review!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Super sorry for the wait! I've pretty much been working on this most of last night and then today, but I just kept on getting distracted. My mind is just refusing to focus anymore. **

**Oh, and I want to clear some stuff up for after school begins. Now don't hold me to this, but there MAY be a sequel to this. You'll see why from the next chapter, which is coincidentally the last. I haven't outlined anything, but I'm just throwing it out there. Due to school, I don't even know if it'll come out until some months, but I'm going to try. If I do get it up sometime in the near future, it will pretty much be a monthly update.**

**Anyway, enough talk. Enjoy!**

* * *

The funeral service was about to begin, and thankfully the murderer had been found. It was lucky that the killer was on the Southern Tamaranean side, or another war would have broken out, for sure.

Robin watched and Starfire sat next to Karras, rubbing his back. He couldn't help but feel a tinge of jealousy, despite the circumstances.

She pulled Karras into a hug, his tears wetting her Tamaranean silk gown. She looked down upon the broken man sadly. All three of them were back inside the castle, away from the rest of the crowd, until the service started in about twenty minutes. Karras had to get out; get away from all of the questions and consolations. She set her cheek against his shoulder. "It shall be all right, Karras."

He shook his head. "I love her, Koriand'r. You do not understand."

Starfire sighed. "The pain of loss hurts; I know this personally. But things get better; I do the promising of it."

He shook his head and wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his head farther in her shoulder to block out everything around him all the more.

Robin sat by, his foot tapping and arms crossed as he watched the two. He figured his face was twisted bitterly since when Starfire looked up at him, she gave him a reprimanding look. He gave an inaudible sigh, and decided to go over to them. He also knew the feeling of loss, so he understood his pain, too. He sat next to them, and he looked down at Karras. "Both Star and I have been through loss. It hurts. A lot. But you have a lot of people here for you, to help you get through it, including us."

Karras looked up from Starfire's shoulder and smiled at him. "Thank you." His words were raspy and quiet, barely above a whisper.

There was a knock on the door, with one of the nobles peeking their head in. "It's time for the viewing."

Starfire nodded wordlessly and shooed him with a simple hand gesture. She looked down at Karras. "Karras, it is time for the viewing, and it will be hard. Robin and I will stay with you the whole time, if you wish."

Karras rose from her and stood. He gave Starfire a smiled. "Thank you Koriand'r, that would be most appreciated." He cleared his throat and set his expression blank.

Robin was amazed at the swiftness of this movement. Just a second ago he was lost and torn with grief. He watched and Starfire stood, and quickly followed as they began to walk to the doors, and out to the preceding. He had seen dead bodies before, but something about having to see Taryia made him queasy.

All three of them made it to the open coffin-like clear object, Karras sucking in a breath, and stopped at it. Taryia's eyes were closed, her skin much paler than its usual color. She was wearing a _sinaya_, which was a Tamaranean gown meant for the deceased. It was a royal purple – much darker than the usual color of Tamaran. It consisted of a midriff shirt with diamond-like stones hanging down from it, and a long skirt, spread out around her. The belt attached to her was gold instead of the usual silver, the same diamond-like stones implanted in it. Her headdress was just a beaded piece put around her forehead like a halo, it copying the look of the belt.

All in all, she looked beautiful. Robin would almost say she looked more beautiful here than she did alive. He watched as Karras gripped Starfire's hand hard enough for her to even flex it in mild pain, and his heart went out to him. He tried to put himself in his position, and acted as though Starfire were the one in that coffin. He placed a hand on Karras' shoulder as comfortingly as possible; the image he had brought upon himself was almost unbearable, and he had no idea how Karras could even handle looking at her.

"_Sek vaknug us enod. Esaelp ekat yur staes._"

Robin looked up at Galfore, whom was wearing a large gown of the same color as Taryia's. By the movement of the rest of the group, he figured that Galfore had asked them to take their seats.

"Come." Starfire whispered to him and grabbed his hand, following Karras over to the front seats. Starfire guided him to sit down in the seat with a small translator on the chair, much like the ones on Earth. He stuck it in his ear.

"_Greetings, fellow Tamaraneans. We come here today to grieve the loss of one of our trusty warriors. First, I would like to start with clearing up the murder; the man responsible has been detained. He was from the Southern part of Tamaran. He has been apprehended and will be sentenced to death by weapon." _

Robin's brow furrowed. He still wasn't completely up to date on the methods of punishment on Tamaran, but he was not too surprised of the death sentence's method. They were going to kill the man through some type of weapon, and since they didn't have guns on Tamaran it would have to either be with a knife or dagger of some sort, or a blunt object. He decided to not ponder over it.

"_We now ask for the nobles to bring up the trinkets to place with her. This will keep our deceased from returning to us in ethereal form, and to keep her with X'hal._"

The men brought up small golden trinkets, all different in one way or another. By the look of it, they were really no more than balls made of expensive pieces, as well as some have jewels inside of them. Each noble littered parts of the box with them, all in different places. They nodded to Galfore, who nodded back.

Galfore turned back to the public. "_We shall now bring the fire to cremate the body for the deceased to properly be with X'hal. Nobles, bring the fire._"

A cone of fire was brought up to the coffin and was placed inside, directly over her heart. One noble closed the clear lid, and right as it dropped the inside seemed to be engulfed in flames. It wasn't anything like Robin had seen before. Despite the morbidity of the situation, he was awed by it.

A couple minutes of pure silence later, and the name noble went to open the coffin back up, and when it was all that was left in it was ash, even though right before it was opened it was still full of flames. The trinkets remained in place. Galfore made some sort of hand motion, and two other nobles brought over a blood red and gold blanket-type object, and it was placed on top of everything inside. The lid was closed once again, and this time is looked at though it was not clear at all, but red and gold.

"_I thank you all for attending our ceremony; the burial will take place in private by family wishes. The ceremony is dismissed. X'hal, preserve us all._"

Each Tamaranean spoke their deity's name and with that, each person began to stand and make their way over the edge of the balcony. Robin already saw some of the younger members playing on the grounds below, as if the ceremony had never even taken place. He turned and noticed the Starfire and Karras were already halfway to the palace, and he hurried to catch up.

By the time he was with them, they were already seated on the Earth equivalent of a marble bench right next to the large doors. When Starfire caught sight of him, she smiled sadly and beckoned him over to her. He didn't need to be told twice.

Starfire grabbed hold of Robin's arm and wrapped it around her, still rubbing Karras' left arm soothingly. The man looked even more pained than before the funeral. She sighed. "Please do not lose yourself in mourning, Karras. She is with X'hal now; in a much better place than here."

Karras looked over to her with a smile. "I know."

He had a tinge of admiration in his eye, but Robin was sure it was just the pain of losing his love that brought that on. After all, he had worked so hard to get _out_ of marrying her.

It seemed that Starfire caught the look as well, considering she looked away from him and wrapped her now free arm around his waist, leaning into him.

Robin watched as Karras nodded silently to himself, looking down at the ground with his elbows on his knees. Silence engulfed the three.

"This is our fault, Koriand'r."

Starfire turned back toward Karras, his eyes distant. She furrowed her brow. "What do you mean by this, Karras?"

He sighed and stood, crossing his arms as he began to pace. "It's our fault. If we had not devised this whole plan then she would still be here." He stopped and eyes the two, a frown on his face. "But you had Robin. You just couldn't follow the rules! None of this would have happened if we just followed the treaty!" His face was flushed as he held out his arms to emphasize his point.

Starfire sighed and looked to the ground. She gently removed herself from Robin's grasp, who was watching the whole scene peculiarly, and rose to make her way to Karras. She set a tentative hand on Karras' shoulder. She felt him shiver. "I..." She sighed and closed her eyes, her hand slipping from his shoulder. "_X'hal_, you are right."

Robin's eyes widened and he stood up from his spot on the bench. He walked over to Starfire, grasping her wrist. "Don't start that, Starfire." He turned to Karras. "Karras, this event is unfortunate, I know that. But we were all only doing what we desired; if you went through with the marriage, you would never have had the chance to be with Taryia in the first place."

Karras looked at him, fire in his eyes. "At least she would have been alive! But no, you just had to ruin it! You…" He shook his head and sighed. "I wish to be alone." He began to walk away.

Starfire's eyes widened and she ran up to him, grasping his arm. "Karras, wait. We must talk of this; I do not wish to leave with us on the terms that are bad."

He stood still for a moment, tense, and both Titans feared what was to come. When he finally turned to face Starfire, the tears were back, and with no anger. "I'm sorry. I just…"

Starfire nodded in understanding. "It is all right, Karras." She glanced at Robin, and then looked back to Karras. "I believe you have frightened Robin, though."

Robin scoffed with his arms folded, and Starfire sent him a reprimanding look.

Karras looked over to him. "I am truly sorry, Robin. I didn't mean to accuse you."

He waved his hand. "It's no problem."

Karras flashed him a small smile. He looked toward the hall and sighed, and then looked to Starfire. "I am in need of rest, though. I'll say my goodbyes now, since I'm sure you'll be leaving soon." He looked out over Starfire's shoulder. "Considering Galfore is already getting the ship ready."

Starfire turned and looked, nodding once with a smile. "It seems that way." She cocked her head and gave him a small smile, stroking his hair once. "Perhaps we shall visit sometime. Most likely, due to the treaty." She leaned in and gave him a tight hug. "Please, do not mourn for too long." She let go of him and smirked. "Once I am due back here again, which will surely be in the near future, I better not see you doing the moping. If you are, there shall be dire consequences."

Karras rolled his eyes and Starfire giggled.

"Robin, Koriand'r. The ship is waiting."

Robin and Starfire turned toward Galfore, and then behind him at the ship. Starfire nodded. "We shall be there is a moment." She gave Karras one more quick hug and a goodbye in Tamaranean.

Robin went up and shook his hand. "We'll be seeing you around."

Karras smiled and nodded. "I'm looking forward to it."

Robin smiled and then followed Starfire off to the ship.

ATILTT

"Whoa, are you serious?" Beast Boy leaned forward, his eyes wide.

Robin nodded. "Yeah. Everyone was pretty devastated; obviously especially Karras."

Starfire leaned against him and nodded. "It was fortuitous that it did not start a civil war, but the look that Karras held…it was worth the breaking of the heart."

Raven turned to Starfire. "I can feel the waves coming off of you. You're hurt too."

Starfire shrugged. "I hurt because of Karras' state and the situation overall. It is nothing, I do the promising."

Raven nodded, not pushing the matter. That was the most likely scenario, anyway.

Cyborg stood up. "Ya'll went through a lot for only bein' there a couple days." He patted Starfire's back. "You have a pretty dramatic life up there, Star." He grinned cheekily.

She smiled back.

Robin glanced up at him, and then to Starfire. He murmured to himself. "You have no idea…"

Starfire turned to him. "Did you say something, Robin?"

He shook his head.

Cyborg stretched. "A'ight ya'll, I'm heading to bed." He turned to Beast Boy, pointing to him. "You. Me. Ten o'clock sharp. Meet me here." He turned and left.

Beast Boy put on his game face and yelled after him. "You bet on it, tin man!"

The couple stared at him.

While he was laughing sheepishly, Raven rolled her eyes and chose to explain. "They're having some form of 'Mega Monkey Duel'."

Beast Boy turned to her. "It is no joking matter, Rae. It is beyond serious. Seriouser than the bombing on Pearl Harbor in the seventeen-hundreds."

Raven raised an eyebrow. "'Seriouser'? That's not even a word, and please stop getting your history facts off of cereal boxes. And don't call me Rae." Her eyes flashed dangerously.

"Well ya know what! I…"

Robin turned to Starfire, choosing to drown them out as they continued to argue. "Wanna head to bed."

She nodded. "That sounds most pleasant." She turned toward the fighting duo. "Shall we tell of our departure?"

He studied them. "Nah. They're too busy getting their flirt on."

Starfire giggled. She stood and grabbed his hand, leading him out of the room and away from the two bickering 'love birds', as Cyborg once referred. She pulled him down the hallway quickly.

Robin stumbled after her, barely keeping his feet on the ground from her quick trip, her hand still in his. "Whoa! What's the rush?"

She stopped and pushed him against the wall. "It has been a tiring week. I believe it is time for the relief sex." She kissed him once and then began to pull him along.

His brow furrowed. "I didn't even know there was such thing…"

* * *

**I decided I didn't want to play out a whole big fiasco for Taryia's death since the beginning. I figured it would be one more tragedy before the story closed, which doesn't create as much of an uproar since she was murdered by someone on her side. I did add a little of Karras blaming Starfire and Robin, because honestly, it's pretty easy to picture that. I mean, he's mourning his lover that was shockingly killed all because of the treaty to begin with. **

**Also, Robin isn't being a douche by getting all aggravated by Starfire comforting Karras. He gets a little jealous, but he also knows that he needs her. Oh, and also the part with Karras looking all loving toward Starfire. He just lost his lover, and she was arranged to be his by law - plus she was comforting him - so his mind just kind of went to that conclusion. It was short-lived, of course. **

**Read and Review!**


	26. Chapter 26

***Sigh***

**Last chapter. This story is almost over. You know, when I started this story (when it was still supposed to be all light and happy; oops) I had no idea how I would end it since it wouldn't really have a central plot. Looks like that got turned around.**

**Anyway, here is the end. Enjoy.**

* * *

It was morning, and the Titans were positioned around the kitchen table for breakfast. It had been about a week since they had gotten back from Tamaran, and things were getting back to normal. Luckily, there was no meat vs. tofu debate for everyone opted to go with cereal, not in the mood to actually cook anything.

Beast Boy's eyes lit up and he stood up, putting his bowl on the counter. "Stay tight, dudes. I need to show ya something."

They all looked up and watched him run out of the room. They all shared a look, and Starfire began giggling. Somehow, this then turned into full out laughter, causing Robin to laugh at her enthusiasm.

Cyborg snorted and began to laugh, and Raven smiled and gave a small chuckle.

Cyborg sighed. "I've missed this. Just hangin' around, eatin' breakfast."

Starfire nodded with a smile. "Yes; breaking the fast is quite a nice occurance."

Cyborg smirked at her. "I'm surprised at our energy considering how late you and Rob were up last night." He wiggled his eyebrows at Robin.

Robin rolled his eyes behind his mask. "Hey, don't be made because I'm getting some." He smirked.

Cyborg grumbled.

"All right, are you guys ready?"

Raven raised an eyebrow. "For what, exactly?"

Beast Boy scoffed. "My performance! I decided I'm gonna get into the music biz."

Robin began to laugh, but pulled it off as a cough by the look that Starfire gave him.

Beast Boy gave her an appreciative look, and then stretched out as he put one earbud of his iPod in. "Everybody, put your seatbelts on and get ready for the ride." He gave them an attempt at a lop-sided grin.

Everyone resisted the urge to roll their eyes.

Beast Boy cleared his throat, his eyes shut in concentration. It seemed like he was about to sing a soft melody, with the serene look on his face, and took a deep breath. "Nice guys finish last, that's why I treat you like trash; it's not what I really want to dooooo, ohhh. You only date bad guys so, I'll give it my best try to treat you the way you want me toooooo."

His eyes opened, and he began to bounce around, this time rap pouring out of his mouth. "I never open a door, or pull out a chair! You can tell me how your day was but I don't really care; and if you ever get cold, you'll just have to hack it 'cause I'll be cold too if I gave you my jacket. Like whoaaa!" he waved his hands out in front of Raven, making her shy away with a grimace. "you ain't sittin' up front! Front is for the homies, you can sit in the trunk – hey!" Beast Boy's eyes widened as his iPod was thrown across the room. His devastated face turned to Raven.

She stared back at him stoically. "Music's not your thing."

He gawked at her, and then turned to the other three for help. Robin and Cyborg shook their heads, both of their arms crossed.

Starfire attempted an encouraging smile. "Um…well, it was…quite interesting. Perhaps that is good! I am not familiar enough with the rap, but it sounded…" She cut herself off, feeling like she was flat out lying.

Beast Boy huffed. "Fine, fine. Just crush my dreams." He went to retrieve his iPod, and then went to pout on the couch.

Starfire looked over at him, worried. She turned to her friends. "Please, I do hope he is not too upset. Perhaps we should-"

"Don't worry about it, Starfire." Raven glanced over at him. "He'll pick something else up in 3…2…"

"Hey guys! I'm totally gonna write a book!" He ran over to them, a grin on his face. "It'll be a _steamy_ book, too. 'Cause, ya know, I could probably write that best."

Raven glanced at Starfire. "Told you." She looked back at him. "You actually need experience in that area to do it justice, Beast Boy."

He scoffed. "Who said I'm inexperienced?"

They all stared at him.

He opened his mouth to talk, but nothing came out. He began to get frustrated, so he just shouted out the first thing that came to mind. "Yeah, well then Robin and Starfire should write one!" He pointed over to them.

Robin gave him a bland look, and then looked at Starfire to share a small laugh…only to see her actually _contemplating_ it.

Her brow furrowed and she pressed a finger to her chin. "Perhaps we shall even make the 'bank' from this!" She giggled.

They all stared at her, both because she considered it, and because she just used slang; not just any slang, gangsta slang. Cyborg scratched his head. "Uh, well, if you want to Star."

She clapped and flew out of her spot next to Robin. "I believe I shall begin a draft that is rough!" She turned to Robin. "I shall base it off of the one time when we were at-"

"Training, everyone! Move out, now!" He ushered everyone out of their seats quickly, glancing over at his perplexed girlfriend.

Cyborg and Beast Boy snickered, while Raven just sighed and shook her head.

Robin glanced at Starfire. "C'mon Star, we'll duel first."

She smiled and nodded, deciding to drop her earlier subject. She quickly picked up the fact that it was making him uncomfortable, and she was ashamed to admit it, but she wanted to do it. Sometimes watched her cool, collected boyfriend get flustered was just too much fun to resist. She giggled to herself and shook her head, following Robin out.

TTTT

"Ack!" Robin fell down to the ground, skidding across the mat.

"_Point for Starfire! Looks like Robin took a pretty good fall there, huh Cyborg?_"

"_Oh yes, Beast Boy, a mighty one. Now on to our providers…_"

Robin glared up at them.

Starfire dropped from the air and in front of Robin. She bent down, her eyes wide with worry. "Have I injured you?"

He put on a smile. "Nah, I'm fine. Here, just let me-" He winced as he tried to get up.

Starfire gasped. "Oh X'hal, I apologize profusely Robin! Let me help you." She grabbed on of his arms, trying to help him up.

He hissed in pain when his behind slid against the ground. "Heh, I think I may have broken my tailbone." He tried to laugh it off, but winced again when he moved the wrong way.

Starfire covered her mouth with a hand, guilt surfacing. "Oh Robin, please accept my many apologies. I did not mean to throw you that hard!"

He waved it off. "It's no big deal, Star. Really. These things happen." He put his elbow on her shoulder, smiling. "It'd be nice if you could fly me over to the infirmary, though."

She nodded emphatically, immediately obliging.

The other three stared up at them from the P.A. area. Beast Boy snickered, which quickly turned into bouts of laughter. "Hah, Starfire broke Robin's butt!" He laughed harder.

Cyborg began to laugh at this proclamation. "Oh God, that's classic." He wiped a tear from his eye.

Raven rolled her eyes, but couldn't stop the smile from forming on her face.

TTTT

Starfire led Robin out of the infirmary, feeling a bit better when they figured out that it was not broken, after all.

Starfire flew backward so she could look at him, and smile. "Robin, may we rent a movie tonight? We have not had the movie night in quite some time."

He raised an eyebrow. "Just before Karras came."

She opened her mouth to speak, and then chose to simply shrugged. "It feels longer…"

He chuckled and nodded. "Sounds good. Let's just go tell the rest we're heading out to get a movie, and then we'll be on our way.

She nodded with a large smile. "I shall find them and inform them at this second!" She turned and flew off, leaving dust in her path.

Robin laughed and shook his head, feeling slightly elated at her jubilance. It was nice to things back to normal. He made his way out to the common room, finding Starfire in front of their friends, explaining their small adventure.

Starfire looked up at him and smiled. "Let us go!"

He nodded and headed over to the garage with her and grabbed the keys to the R-Cycle. He saw her eye the keys and smirked. "I miss her."

Starfire raised an eyebrow. "Her?"

He twirled the keys and moved forward. "Don't judge."

Starfire rolled her eyes playfully and followed him, getting on the bike behind him.

He started up the engine. "Hold on, babe!" He revved the engine, and then shot out of the garage. He opened up the driveway across the water and practically flew over it with his speed. God, he missed his bike.

They were at the video store in no time. Both noticed many people glance their way, trying to hide their curiosity. The point was, the Titans were back in town. They ignored the stares and made it over to the action section, both sifting through.

Starfire looked up and noticed that the same boy from the last time she was there, was working. She smiled, but he quickly looked away and scurried away. Her forehead creased as she looked on in confusion, but decided to leave it alone. She went back to sifting through the DVD's, her face set in concentration. Her face lit up as she pulled out a movie. "Robin! May we get this one?"

He looked up from the movie cover that he was reading, and looked to her choice. He raised an eyebrow. "The Dark Knight?" Why did it sound so familiar?

She nodded. "Yes! It includes the Batman! And Christian Bale is the 'hunk'." She giggled.

Ah, that's why it was so familiar. A movie about his father. Which Starfire wanted to watch. Great.

He sighed. "All right Star, let's go check it out."

She smiled and nodded, flying over to the counter. She set the movie on the counter gently and the man at the register rang it up for them, accepting Robin's card. She noticed him admiring her figure, but was pleased to see that he was smart enough to look away – and stay looking away – due to Robin being with her.

Robin grabbed the bag and turned to Starfire. "Ready to go?"

She nodded and set on the ground, following him out of the store.

TTTT

"We have come with the movie!" Starfire entered the tower, the bag now in her hand.

They all turned to her, already out in the common room. Cyborg came out of the kitchen with a large bowl of popcorn in his arms. "All right, ya'll. Let's get this party started!"

Starfire giggled and nodded. "Yes! Let us proceed with our night of movies!"

Robin laughed and shook his head. He was happy that she was back to her normal self, though he knew there was still a small undercurrent of discomfort.

Starfire went up to the DVD player to try and put the movie in. Cyborg's eyes widened wider than anyone would have thought possible, and shot up to go over to her. He grabbed the DVD out of her hand, startling the young Tamaranean. Her brow furrowed, and he laughed sheepishly. "How 'bout I do it, Star."

She studied him, but ultimately allowed him in with a sigh and went to go sit next to Robin on the couch, who smiled at her. She snuggled up to his side as he wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close.

Cyborg started up the movie, and then rubbed his hands together. "All right, movie time." He went and turned off the lights and pressed 'play' from the main menu.

Robin studied the first scene carefully, picking out the things they got right and others that were off. I was actually kind of fun. He snorted when Harvey came on. Asshole.

When Christian Bale came on the screen, Starfire sighed with a smile on her face.

Robin glanced down at her and scoffed, causing her to look up and giggle. He smiled and shook his head, looking back at the movie.

And then it hit him…

"How the hell do they know who he is!"

* * *

**I figured we'd end on happy note!**

**For the song that Beast Boy was singing, I shall give you the link (it is by the YTF - youtube friends): h t t p : / / w w w . youtube . com /watch?v=xfeys7Jfnx8&feature=fvwrel**

**Now last chapter I said something about perhaps a sequel, but I decided to take out the portion that would set that up in this chapter, so that is now a very unlikely option. I apologize!**

**I now also realize how much I've learned from this story, due to all the research I did, haha. Writing makes you smarter!**

**Love you guys. It was fun.**

**Read and Review!**


End file.
